


Terminator Stories Collection

by In_A_Mirror_Darkly



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_A_Mirror_Darkly/pseuds/In_A_Mirror_Darkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of erotic stories, mostly one-shots, set in the various Terminator worlds, mostly focusing on the Sarah Connor Chronicles. Will deal with multiple parings, and unless specifically stated each chapter will be its own independent story.</p><p>Suggestions for future chapters welcome, the more detailed the better, but no guarantees.</p><p>Reviews also welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Look In Her Eyes (John/Cameron)

**A Look In Her Eyes**

(John/Cameron)

**-TSCC, Post Season Two**

 

John couldn’t help but study her expression as they fucked.

 

He had gotten fairly good at distinguishing the subtle changes in her face. One would assume that when she wasn’t in ‘infiltration mode’ her expression would be completely blank, and to a casual observer sometimes it was, but even then John could always see something, if only around her eyes. Not only that but he had come to understand what most of them meant. Along with generally very discreet shifts in body language and posture her face could usually tell him what she was thinking and feeling, though feeling was a word he would only occasionally use to describe her moods.

 

The one expression that he wasn’t sure the meaning of, despite having given it a good deal of thought, was the one she wore during sex.

 

Sex with Cameron seemed to have a subdued feel to it. Not that she was passive, John could feel her vaginal muscles grip and massage his erection as he thrust in and out of her pussy, her hands kneading his back as he moved above her, her legs twisted around his as her pelvis moved against his in almost perfect time with his thrusts. But while she was attentive, there was never any passion.

 

He and Riley had fucked a few times. And while her, technique, wasn’t as sophisticated as Cameron’s, in fact their first time had been fairly awkward, her lovemaking had had an exuberance and excitement that Cameron never approached. Not that he minded, while he was sure the cyborg’s infiltration programing could easily allow her to give a convincing act, he had made it clear that that wasn’t what he wanted from her, and not just when they had sex. He wanted the real her, whatever that was, or wasn’t.

 

As they fucked John felt his end begin to approach. The muscles in his upper arms burned as he held himself above her, his elbows resting on either side of her torso level with her breasts. John allowed himself to focus on her face as it rested below his, her eyes closed, chin pointed up as she pressed her head back against the pillow. Her expression… he knew elements of it, contemplative, curious, like she was encountering another one of humanities many idiosyncrasies and trying to warp her artificial mind around whatever it was, and to her maybe that was what sex was, something to try to be understood, like music or dancing or sleeping. But there was something else to the look she wore, something more. Something he couldn’t identify.

 

John continued to study her, in part because it provided just enough of a distraction from their coupling to hold off his building climax. Then her eyes opened and locked onto his. John’s pace inside her faltered, his thrusts becoming slower and sporadic until he was almost still inside her, his entire cock sheathed within the hot, wet, velvety grasp of her channel, the walls of her sex soft yet tight around him. As he looked down into her eyes he was dimly aware of one of her hands sliding down to the small of his back, the other coming up run through his short hair.

 

“John?” Cameron spoke softly after a moment, a slightly questioning tint to her voice. His only response was to shift all of his weight to his left arm, freeing his other hand play with her long, silky chestnut hair.

 

A few moments later he gasped as he felt her pussy spasm around him, her walls briefly tightening and rippling against his cock, as if to remind it and the rest of him that this peaceful resting was not the point of their joining, something his body agreed with, demanding that he resume, re-immerse himself in the pleasure of sex and release the built up electric energy sparking through every nerve in his body, now that it had begun wanting to finish its build up to glorious overload before dissipating in sublime afterglow.

 

His mind ignored both his body’s insistence and hers admonition. “Have I ever told you you’re beautiful?” John asked quietly.

 

“Yes,” Cameron replied, responding with the same tone as if he’d asked her if she’d checked the mailbox, causing John to chuckle softly. “What are we doing.” Cameron asked after a moment.

 

John wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Well you see Cameron, when a man and a women really like each other, and they’re left alone in a house in the middle of the day with nothing important to do-”

 

“I mean why have you stopped moving your penis inside my vagina,” Cameron cut in, a slight tightening around her eyes telling him the she knew full well that he knew full well what her question had meant. “There is only one other time you stopped in the middle of intercourse,” she continued, “And that was when-” Cameron suddenly fell silent, her mouth closing with a slightly audible clink as her teeth met.

 

John looked down at her with confusion. “What?”

 

“You told me never to...” Cameron trailed off again.

 

“I told you what?” John asked, his bewilderment quickly deepening.

 

After a few moments Cameron responded, her tone almost sheepish. “Mention your mother while one of us is naked.”

 

John laughed, his chin bouncing against his chest as his head dropped down. He quieted down and looked back up at her to see her watching him with a hint of bemusement.

 

“I’m just, taking in the moment,” However a few moments later he gave in a little to his desire, moving inside her again with slow, shallow, but steady strokes. Cameron immediately responded by gently rocking her pelvis in time with his thrusts. John gradually brought his pace back up, and after a minute their lovemaking had regained it’s previous momentum. Gasping for breath John drooped his head down, his forehead resting against the pillow, his open mouth brushing the soft skin of her neck. Cameron arched her back up off the mattress, pressing her torso against his, deliberately mashing her breasts against his chest as her hands griped him back, holding him more firmly against her. She began moving her hips moved more wildly against his, letting her counter-thrusts fall partly out of sink with his as he drove in and out of the glorious depths of her sex.

 

John felt his climax approaching again, and this time did nothing her forestall it, thrusting into her pussy once, twice, three more times before burying himself to the hilt in her channel as his orgasm hit, his cock pulsing as it pumped his seed into her where it flowed up her vagina and past her cervix, where instead of a womb his semen spilled into an organ that collected it and added it to the wast generated by her organic components.

 

Cameron settled back against the bed as John went limp on top of her, his weight uncomfortable for a human female, but of no concern to her. John rested there for a few moments as he drifted through post-orgasmic euphoria. After a few seconds his higher brain functions began reluctantly to stumble back into action and John found that while it had its interesting points, on the whole Cameron’s body was not the most comfortable of surfaces to rest on. He made to roll off of her, but found this difficult as her limbs where still warped securely around his body, her arms holding his back, her legs crossed around him with her calves resting just below his ass.

 

“Cameron,” John muttered, his face still pressed against her neck, “It’s not that I don’t just… really love your body, but the bed is kind of softer.” Cameron released him and John heaved himself off of her to collapse next to her on the left side of his admittedly just-ever-so-slightly-too-small-for-this-bed. Not that John usually minded, a naked Cameron pressed up against him for lack of space was a perfectly acceptable arrangement.

 

“What’s it like?” Cameron asked after a moment.

 

John grunted, his eyes only half open as his sex-sated body drifted towards a pleasant, post-coital afternoon nap. “What’s what like,” he slurred drowsily after a moment.

 

“Cumming.”

 

John lifted his head up at her choose of words. “‘Cumming’,” he repeated after a moment.

 

“Climaxing, having an orgasm.”

 

John shook his head. “You know how there are some things that I can try to explain pretty well, and others I just… can’t?” Cameron nodded. “I think this falls into the second.” John shifted onto his back and laid back down. Cameron tucked herself in against him and he laid his arm along her back, his hand resting on her side just above her hip. “You’ve said that you can feel stuff, right,” John said after a moment.

 

Cameron nodded against his chest, her head resting above his heart. “Yes but… I feel sex, and with my infiltration programing I can calculate the point at which an orgasm would be achieved and act as though one is occurring, but… sometimes the difference between me acting as though I’m experiencing something, and a human actually experiencing it isn’t as significant as someone would think. Other times there is a very significant difference.”

 

“And… cumming… would fall under the latter?”

 

Cameron nodded again. “I can emulate any of the outer signs, but,” Cameron shifted against him, raising her head to look him in the face. “When you cum,” John’s lips twitched at her uncustomary use of such a colloquial expression, “It effects your whole body. Even your brain...”

 

“Shuts down?” John offered.

 

“Sensory overload would not be entirely accurate, but close enough,” Cameron responded. “I’m of course not designed to experience such a thing. If I do it’s because something has gone wrong. It currently would not be a desirable experience.”

 

John nodded. “I get what you’re saying,” He was silent for a moment. “Do you like sex?”

 

Cameron nodded. “It’s like food. I don’t crave it, certainly not like you do, but I’m capable of appreciating the experience.”

 

“You, well crave might be to strong a word, but I’ve seen you eat more than you need to keep your flesh alive, and not to be social either. And you dance. I kind of like watching you do it sometimes, but I don’t get the felling that you ever do it for anything but yourself,” John grinned as a sudden though struck him. “Do you ever masturbate?”

 

Cameron gave him a look. “Are you actually wondering, or do you just find the thought titillating?” John shrugged. “No,” she answered. “I never had any sexual experiences before our relationship, and since are encounters have been more then frequent enough to satisfy any interest on my part,” Cameron considered the question for another moment. “I suppose the mechanics of solo self-stimulation would be sufficiently different to warrant exploration at some point.”

 

John stopped breathing for a moment. “Well, if you ever decided to, ‘explore’, let me know.”

 

Cameron looked at him, the corners of her lips slightly raised in an almost smirk. “But then you would want to become involved, at which point the stimulation would no longer be solo,” She glanced down at his groin. “Speaking of which, you’re developing another erection.”

 

John shrugged and closed his eyes again. “It’ll go away on it’s own. John Henry kept us all up way too late last night with that crap about… whatever the hell he was going on about- and I don’t care,” John quickly added, sensing that Cameron was about to explain exactly what the hell John Henry had been going on about late into the previous night. “Not at this moment. I just want to take a nap.”

 

“I could just give you a blowjob.”

 

A small part of him perked up at that, but only a small part. “I’d probably fall asleep halfway though it,” John replied before yawing. “And that would just be embarrassing for both of us.” After a moment he felt Cameron sitting up and shifting around beside him before lying back down against his side again, bringing a light bed-sheet with her to cover them.

 

“Tell you what,” John said before surrendering completely to sleep. “I should probably get back up again by four, If you want you can try blowing me back to consciousness.”


	2. The Touching Between Two Souls (Sarah/Cameron)

The Touching Between Two Souls

(Sarah/Cameron)

 

-as requested by Brant Frans-

 

-TSCC, Mid Season Two

 

It was almost two o’clock in the morning and Sarah trudged back towards her bedroom, a glass of ice water clutched in her hand. The house was dark and quiet, John had gone to bed a little after ten, and it had been almost two days since she’d seen Derek. While there where times Sarah wondered what it was he did during the sometimes rather long stretches in which he disappeared, as long it didn’t cause her problems and he was prompt in showing up if she needed him Sarah had decided not to pursue it.

 

Cameron and John had spent much of the afternoon that day working on the engine of their truck, John had quite around 7:30, but Cameron had still been out there when Sarah retired to her room around midnight. Sarah had had even more trouble then usually going to sleep that night and after about an hour and a half had gotten up and gone down to the kitchen. As she pasted Cameron’s room Sarah had noticed that the light was on and she could faintly hear movement behind the door, either the cyborg had finished working on the truck or she’d decided to leave the rest for later. Not really feeling like dealing with the terminator at that moment Sarah had quickened her pace and a few moments later came into the kitchen.

 

She pulled a container of leftover casserole from the fridge and sat down with it at the kitchen table. After twenty minutes of sitting there poking at it with a fork and starring down at the cold mass of food with complete disinterest Sarah let out a sigh of disgust and rose, shoving the food back in the refrigerator and filling a large glass with water and a handful of ice from the freezer instead.

 

Holding the numbingly cold glass of water, Sarah was walking down the hall towards her room when she stopped. She had heard a faint noise from the bathroom. Actually she heard several noises, she could see from the crack under the door that the light was on and she could hear the shower running. Glancing back towards Cameron’s room she could see that the its light was now off. Then she heard it again. A faint… moan. Feminine, and just barely audible over the sound of the running shower as Sarah stood right next to the bathroom door. _‘What the hell…?’_ Sarah had almost convinced herself that she was imagining things when she heard it a third time, moaning, slightly louder this time and defiantly human, or at least human sounding. After a moment of consideration Sarah put her glass down on the hardwood floor next to the door and griped the doorknob, part of her suddenly wishing she had a gun as a reaction to the unknown situation, any unknown situation. The rest of her however knew that that was silly, or at the vary least that if it came to that a gun probably wouldn’t do her much good.

 

As she tightened her grip on the doorknob Sarah briefly wondered if Cameron had locked it before going into her shower, but somehow she doubted it. Sarah took a breath before turning the knob and sure enough it moved under her hand. Sarah opened the door about two inches. She had actually intended to open it all the way and ask the cyborg what was going on, but the sight before her caused her to freeze. The shower had a clear glass sliding door, and while it was slightly fogged up with steam it still allowed her an alarmingly clear view of the interior of the shower.

 

Cameron was standing inside it naked and wet. Sarah had been expecting that, had already told that small corner of her mind that it would not be permitted to… admire the other woman’s nudity. The small corner of her mind that liked to fantasize about things that made the rest of her sick during the day, and wake up in the middle of the night felling a mixture of arousal and shame that made her long for the days when any terminator that visited her dreams only ever sought to kill her, her son, or just blow up the world.

 

Cameron was standing at the far end of the shower, eyes closed and hot water pouring down directly on top of her head. With one had she was fondling one of her breasts, both nipples rock hard despite the heat of the shower, while her other hand worked between her legs, one or two fingers clearly pumping away inside her sex while her thumb delved between her folds at the top of her slit, almost certainly stimulating her clit. Water coursed down her body, a stream of it running off the nipple of her unattended breast, more water flowing down her abdomen to disappear among dark, neatly trimmed curls and then wash over her shifting hand.

 

That small corner of her brain that insisted on seeing the machine as anything more then a tool to fight Skynet and protect her son quickly overwhelmed the rest of her shock-stunned mind as Sarah watched the other woman pleasure herself. She felt her own pussy quickly moisten with wet heat, her knees buckling as her legs fought not to give out, while at the same time she felt a sudden urge to charge into the bathroom, dive  _through_ the glass door, and fuck the living hell out of the goddess before her. Instead she leaned against the wall next to the door, her grip on the doorknob tight as ever, and against every ounce of sense she had, watched.

 

Cameron moaned again, as far as Sarah could tell completely unaware that she now possessed an audience. Sarah watched as the hand between her thighs stilled for a moment and twisted around slightly before sinking a third finger inside her pussy and resuming. Despite a growing voice in the back of her mind telling her she should go Sarah continued watching for several minutes as Cameron masturbated, the girl occasionally letting out a faint moan or cry. After a while there was a sharp increase in the pace of her fingers, then her other hand left her breast and came down to replace her thumb, its fingers frantically working her clit.

 

The part of her brain not thoroughly enjoying what was happening before her almost incredulously wondered if the terminator was actually about to achieve an orgasm with the cyborg very obviously did. Throwing back her head Cameron let out a sharp gasp, sounding somewhere between a cry and a moan. Her hands and almost the rest of her body froze up, except for her pelvis, which was jerking lewdly against the fingers buried inside sex, her hips shifting and rolling. Even her breathing had stopped, which was almost strange as it was obviously something she didn’t need to do anyway. This lasted for several moments before her body visible relaxed, chest rising and falling again with simulated breath. Her head was still thrown back, but was now held much more loosely on her shoulders.

 

Suddenly Sarah realized that the show was over, and if she hadn’t been noticed so far that would change as soon as Cameron lifted her head and opened her eyes. She quickly yet carefully and quietly closed the door, then turned and crept back towards her room as fast and silently as she could.

 

***

 

Cameron lifted her head and spit out the water that had pooled in her open mouth. She gingerly extracted her fingers from her post-orgasm sensitive vagina and held up the hand before her face. She had tasted her vaginal excretions before, and while it hadn’t been offensive, she hadn’t found the taste to be particularly interesting either. She turned around under the shower head and held her hand under the spray of water, washing away the sticky lubricant.

 

She felt… better. The first time she had tried masturbating it had only made things worse. So after some thought she had modified some of her infiltration programing regarding sexual responses and integrated it into her standard operating subroutines, subroutines that controlled things like breathing, the rate at which her eyelids blinked, and other actions automatically carried out to give her the outer appearance of being human, subroutines that were always running in the background of her ‘mind’ without requiring active input or monitoring, regardless of whether her more sophisticated infiltration programing was active. Then she eliminated some of the safeguards designed to preventing any kind of sensory overload from processing data transmitted by the nerves in her flesh. And just like that she could achieve and experience an orgasm.

 

Since she first met her Cameron had found Sarah… intriguing. She felt that way about most of her encounters with human behavior, and as Sarah and John where the two humans she spent most of her time with, they were the ones she thought about the most. But still, Sarah had been different. Cameron had never given her greater preoccupation with the older woman’s behavior much thought, except perhaps that it was because John’s tendency to be much more willing to try and answer her questions meant that she didn’t need to put as much effort into figuring him out on her own. Sarah on the other hand had only rarely seen fit to explain herself to the terminator, and Cameron quickly learned it was usually better not to ask.

 

Then the jeep exploded around her and everything became more complicated. While the incident and her subsequent actions had more heavily damaged her relationship with John, it was once again Sarah that she found herself increasingly preoccupied with. And not just her behavior. She found herself watching the other woman, analyzing the way she moved. Not for tactical or security reasons, but because she liked it. In a similar way that she liked dancing. And she increasingly began to care about the other woman’s opinion of her.

 

Cameron’s deteriorating relationship with John worried her, but only in that she perceived it to be negatively effecting her ability to carry out her primary mission to protect him. Sarah trusted her less, but otherwise their relationship was about the same as before. But Cameron found herself wanting more.

 

At first it was mostly physical, Cameron found herself wanting to touch the other woman, and for her to touch her. But there were other desires too, desires that the cyborg understood even less than the increasingly powerful carnal ones. She wanted Sarah to like her and… more. As her physical urges grew Cameron looked to find ways to relive them other then what she calculated to be the near zero possibility that Sarah would consent to engage in sexual relations with her. She started masturbating.

 

It worked for the most part. She did it about once a day, normally at night when she wouldn’t be disturbed. There were some exceptions. A week ago she had come upon Sarah exercising, her upper body covered by nothing more than what was essentially a large sports bra. Cameron had stopped, transfixed by the sight of her small breasts beneath the tight fabric, her nipples making barley noticeable bumps atop the curve of her bust. Sarah, fortunately not paying her much attention, had asked what she wanted, and Cameron gave the first answer she came up with. Sarah had merely shrugged at her impromptu question, obviously somewhat annoyed that Cameron would bother her with something so trivial. The cyborg quickly left, and after determining that John was out talking a walk with Riley she had gone into her bedroom, locked her door (something she never bothered with), and fingered herself to three consecutive orgasms.

 

Cameron turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbed her towel form where it was hanging on the wall and began drying herself off. She knew this couldn’t continue. The modifications she had made to her programing to allow herself to satisfy her new found libido were in and of themselves proof that her decision making processes were compromised. Her increasing obsession with Sarah Connor was also evidence that her mind was not working the way it should be. Whatever damage her chip had received had obviously corrupted parts of her programing, and at this point Cameron had given up on identifying and fixing the damaged portions of her code.

 

Cameron tossed the used towel into the hamper, then grabbed her bathrobe off its hook and slid it on. Turning off the bathroom light she opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She almost missed the glass of water on the floor sitting against the wall near the door. Cameron squatted down in front of it and picked it up, despite her lack of an audience her eyebrows still coming together in a human show of confusion as the cyborg studied the glass quizzically. It had four chunks of ice of varying size floating in it, their slow melting causing the outside of the glass to be covered in condensation. As she studied it Cameron noted faint fingerprint marks left on it’s surface, which after a moment she identified as belonging to Sarah Connor.

 

It was possible that this was simply because she had been the one to put it away from the dishwasher, but after a few more moments of study Cameron concluded that they appeared too recent for that. A second later Cameron snapped back up straight and walked towards the older woman’s room.

 

Cameron reached the door and was about to grasp the handle when she heard a sound from the other side.

 

_Human vocalization, female

 

_93.2% likelihood originating from Sarah Connor.

 

_Moaning, but not consistent with distress or pain. More likely expression of pleasure.

 

Sexual?…

 

_...

 

_...

 

_...

 

Cameron heard more moaning.

 

_62.7% likelihood expression of sexual pleasure.

 

Cameron discerned additionally sounds, resembling flesh rubbing slickly against flesh.

 

_90.05% likelihood expression of sexual pleasure, resulting from masturbation.

 

Cameron looked down at the glass of water now in her had, considering how long it could have been sitting by the bathroom door. Definitely not when she went in. While she was in the shower? While she masturbated? If Sarah was the one who put it there did she know? Did she know why? Cameron was about to discard the last possibility as unlikely when she heard something else. Sarah softly moaning out a name.

 

“ _Cameron_ ,”

 

Her name, but unlike she had ever heard Sarah utter it. And while she was…

 

Cameron moved away, retreating back to her room to more fully consider all this new information. She passed the bathroom, then suddenly stopped short before turning back and bending down to put the glass of water back exactly where she found it. Then she continued into her room and closed and locked her door before sitting down on her bed, her artificial mind whirling.

 

***

 

John stumbled out of his room the next morning a little after eight. He padded over to the bathroom and was about to open the door when he noticed a glass of water sitting next to it. He starred at it with bemusement for several long moments before his bladder reminded him he had more pressing concerns.

 

About ten minutes later he came downstairs into the kitchen. As he went over to the refrigerator he noticed Cameron standing by the window starring blankly out of it. Nothing unusual there.

 

“Hi,” he called out before tuning his attention to the inside of the fridge. Cameron didn’t respond. Also not that unusual. Passing over the leftover casserole with a mental shudder he grabbed a jug of milk, and feeling sociable that morning decided to greet his protector a second time.

 

“How you doing this morning?” John asked as he put the milk on the table before grabbing a box of cereal form the pantry.

 

Nothing.

 

“Cameron?” John asked somewhat questioningly as he got out a bowl and spoon. The cyborg continued to stair out the window, the only sign of life the slight rise and fall of her chest as she ‘breathed’.

 

John walked over to her. She might chose to ignore a casual greeting, but she generally responded if he showed signs of actually wanting to talk to her. Wondering if maybe she was watching something important John followed her line of sight and saw… nothing.

 

“Cameron,” John repeated her name more firmly before waving his hand an inch or so in front of her face. Almost immediately she turned to face him and John dropped his hand.

 

Cameron simply starred at him with mild interest, so after a moment John spoke again. “Did you hear me?”

 

“Yes. You said ‘Hi’, followed by-”

 

“Okay,” John cut in, part of him mildly relived that she had begun repeating him with her own voice instead of a recording of his. “What were you looking at?”

 

Cameron considered the question for half a second. “The truck, several trees-”

 

“Okay,” John repeated, this time drawing the word out a little. “Hey, did you notice the glass of water by the bathroom?”

 

Cameron’s face went blank and she starred at him for several moments, apparently give the question far more thought then John could possibly imagine it deserved. He was about to speak again when she finally responded.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Right,” John replied, starting to get the feeling that this was going to be one of  _ those  _ conversations. “And do you know what it’s doing there?”

 

“No,” Cameron responded abruptly, almost answering before he could finish the question. John decided that this line of questioning was turning out to be far more trouble than it could possibly be worth, and without further comment turned around and went over to his cereal, feeling rather less sociable then he had a minute ago.

 

He filled his bowl and just as he was about to start eating his mother came down the stairs. Her gaze swept over him, locked onto the terminator for the briefest of moments, then snapped back to her son.

 

“Good morning.” she said a bit too cheerfully.

 

“Morning,” John responded, carefully matching her tone. If his mother noticed she didn’t show it. “Hey,” he said, deciding to take another stab at the minor mystery. “Did you notice the glass of water by the bathroom?” Then- “I asked Cameron and she was a little weird about it. Well, weirder then usually.”

 

Sarah’s gaze whipped back to the cyborg, this time studying her intently. For her part Cameron seemed perfectly content to continue starring out the window with seeming oblivion to the conversation taking place less than half a dozen yards away.

 

Sarah looked back down at her son, doing everything in her power not to blush and not entirely sure she was succeeding. “No, I didn’t,” Then she turned and walked away.

 

“Right,” John said nodding, then stood, picked up his bowl, and took it with him back to his room where hopefully things would be less confusing.

 

***

 

John spent the morning and early afternoon watching as his mother and Cameron alternated between avoiding each other and glancing at each other when they were confident the other wasn’t looking, though it was a lot easier to catch his mother doing this then Cameron. He considered confronting one of them, but decided it was unlikely he’d get anywhere, and might actually make things worse. While it was much subtler, it was Cameron’s behave that confused him the most, while he couldn’t imagine what would cause his mother to act the way she was around the terminator, he couldn’t imagine Cameron acting way she was, period.

 

Finally around 1:30 he’d had enough. He informed his mother he was going over to Riley’s and left. He hoped that things would be back to normal when he came home, figuring he didn’t want to be around when his mother had out whatever was obviously bothering her, and somehow Cameron.

 

As it turned out he was absolutely right, though not for any reason he could (or would ever want to) imagine.

 

***

 

It was late evening and John wasn’t home yet. Sarah had called and he had said that he and Riley were about to go out to a late movie. Barely stopping herself from saying “So that’s what they call it now,” she had let her son hang up hoping that a movie really was all he and that girl where doing. Sarah shook her head. It wasn’t really her son’s fault that sex was what she thought of with him and Riley alone together. It was just something that she had been thinking about a lot more since… the incident. Sex with… god, anyone but Cameron. With only Cameron. Why not? Apart from the thousand obvious reasons. Speaking of the devil, Sarah noticed Cameron walking across the living room towards the front door. She wore a tight tank top, straps of her white bra visible, and even tighter jeans. All in all Sarah noticed several compelling factors that favored fucking the girl. Particularly her tits, which Sarah could now call a very clear image of to her mind.

 

Sarah shook her head. If her son didn’t have the truck, which apparently was working again, nice to know these things, she’d be severely tempted to go out to a bar, find a reasonably hot guy (or under the circumstance maybe it would be better to try for a woman) and have lots and lots of sex.

 

And then there was the way Cameron had been acting. John said she’d been acting weird when he asked her about that fucking glass of water she’d stupidly left there. And her behavior that day hadn’t been entirely normal. Or maybe Sarah was just getting paranoid.

 

Maybe she knew that Sarah had watched her… but even if she did, what would she care.  **It** was a machine. It couldn’t be embarrassment or offended or angry. Hell, she only had a sense of modesty because early on Sarah had firmly encouraged her to develop one. So there was no reason for Cameron to care if Sarah caught her…

 

‘ _But why would she be fingering herself in the first place?’_

 

It was a question Sarah had kept coming back to, in part because it was safer territory. Better to be suspicious and questioning of the machine’s behavior than… aroused by it. Not that wondering got her any closer to an answer. There had been several times that Sarah had been on the verge of confronting the cyborg but… so far she hadn’t been able to work up the nerve.

 

Sarah rubbed her face with her hand. After ‘peeping’ on Cameron, there really was no other word for it, she had gone to her room and masturbated to a fairly decent orgasm. On the bright side she feel asleep soon after, getting several hours of rest. Then she woke up and almost immediately what she had seen the previous night (and what she had done because of it) hit her like a ton of bricks. Honestly, as much as anything else the whole situation was staring to seriously annoy her.

 

‘ _Well good. Maybe if I’m pissed off enough I’ll grow some proverbial balls and confront the metal bitch.’_ Sarah sighed and gave her head a mental shake.  _ ‘And likely as not inadvertently reveal that I’ve been hot for her ever since. Hell, since long before. No, just get a grip on yourself, move on and fuck the Tin-Miss. Just as long as you stop thinking about fucking her.’ _

 

***

 

Cameron stood at the top of the stairs, watching the door to Sarah’s bedroom, something she’d been doing for the last four minutes and thirty-nine seconds. It was a little past midnight and John wasn’t home yet. Normally that would, not concern her, but it would be a fact that she would be taking increasing note of. However at the moment she had more pressing matters.

 

Like Sarah she had been spending all day thinking about the previous night. However unlike Sarah she had been able to draw some useful conclusions.

 

Firstly, there was a high probability that the other woman knew what she had been doing in the shower. (Most likely putting the glass of water down to better focus on the terminator’s activities and then forgetting about it.) It was less likely that Sarah would have been able to figure out what she was doing just by listening through the door, but Cameron had had her eyes closed for much of it and it was possible that she had been too distracted by her pleasure to notice the door being opened.

 

This fact alone was again proof that she had become dangerously distracted, but Cameron put that aside for the moment.

 

Secondly, after observing Cameron Sarah had gone back to her own room and (most likely) begun masturbating herself.

 

Thirdly, and most importantly, Sarah had spoken her name while pleasuring herself. There was only one conclusion she could draw from this, though somehow Cameron was reluctant to let herself accept it.

 

Sarah had found the sight her masturbating arousing and had gone back to her room to deal with that arousal, while still thinking of Cameron. Which strongly suggested that Sarah was sexually attracted to her. Cameron. A terminator.

 

It seemed an unlikely possibility, but it was the only one she could come back to.

 

Cameron had actually figured most of this out by the time John had gotten up, and had spent the rest of the day trying do decide what she should do. However in this she, like Sarah, had been at a complete loss. It was a relatively rare experience for the terminator. Normal she analyzed the information at hand, decided on the best course of action, and executed it. Sometimes she waited for more information before acting, but in this case Cameron doubted that there was anything she was likely to learn that would help.

 

The situation was no longer acceptable, action must be taken to resolve it.

 

Cameron suddenly moved forward, striding quickly towards Sarah’s room.

 

Sarah, who had been lying in semidarkness not sleeping, sat up as her door opened, the space it had occupied filled by the unmistakable silhouette of the machine. She felt a confusing mix of annoyance and fear as she reached on and switched on the bedside lamp, bathing the room in medium-to-dim golden light. Sarah focused on and channeled the first emotion as she starred down the terminator standing in her doorway.

 

“Yes?” she said with a hint of irritation in her voice. If Cameron noticed it she ignored it.

 

“You saw me masturbating in the shower last night,” Cameron said flatly. It obviously hadn’t been meant as a question. That didn’t stop Sarah from taking it as one after narrowly avoiding a heart attack.

 

“Not that I remember,” Sarah responded, mildly surprised at how even and not at all caring her voice managed to sound. “And anyway, is that something you do?” she asked, trying to put the younger woman on the defensive. It didn’t work.

 

“Yes,” Cameron responded crisply. “And so do you. Last night, right after you saw me.”

 

Sarah paled. “And how would you know?” she asked, her voice taking on a low, dangerous edge.

 

“I heard you.”

 

Sarah stood. “Is that something you do now, listen at keyholes?” As she starred down the cyborg she felt a swirl of emotions consuming her insides, however for the moment the only one she was letting out was anger.

 

Cameron ignored the question. “And I heard you say my name while you were doing it.”

 

‘ _No...’_ Sarah collapsed back onto the bed. She had certainly been  _ thinking _ about the cyborg, but… surly she hadn’t, she wouldn’t have, couldn’t have… To actually cry out her  _ name _ while doing that, but why would Cameron lie about something like that.

 

Sarah looked up and almost jumped when she saw Cameron now standing just past the foot of her bed. Watching her.

 

“What do you want?” Sarah asked, anger gone, replaced with a slight hint of desperation. It was the first honest question she’d asked.

 

The question actually seemed to trouble the cyborg, she had been counting on the other woman’s reactions to dictate the course of the conversation.

 

After a moment she responded. “To understand,” she answered simply.

 

“This is beyond your understanding,” Sarah responded, a small amount of venom retuning to her voice.

 

Cameron nodded. “I know. But I  _ need _ to.”

 

That took Sarah off guard. “Why?”

 

Cameron’s eyes widened slightly. “Because… I can’t.. function like this,” Her voice remanded even, but somehow Sarah could feel the bewilderment, angst, and desperation in her answer.

 

Sarah stood. “Like what?” Cameron just shook her head. “What is it, what the hell’s going on?” she continued, her voice getting louder. When Cameron just continued to stare at her Sarah suddenly lunged forward, grabbing the younger woman’s shoulders and shaking her ruffly. “What do you want from me?!” Sarah practically screamed.

 

Cameron blinked at her. Then they were kissing.

 

She didn’t start it. Sarah would swear to that to her d y ing day. One moment she was shaking the girl, the way her head rolled back in forth with the motions would have been almost comical under different circumstances, the next her arms where around her back, their bodies lightly pressed against each other, Cameron’s soft lips on hers.

 

To Sarah the kiss lasted for hours. To Cameron it was five seconds, but if left to her own devises they were seconds she could spend hours analyzing. She certainly would have let it go on longer, but Sarah finely broke away, taking a few unsteady steps back.

 

Sarah starred at her, her breath far more ragged then a short, relatively chaste kiss had any right to leave her. Naturally Cameron’s breathing maintained its normal slow, steady pace. Sarah found that it kind of pissed her off.

 

And there was the fact that the cyborg had just kissed her. At least she was fairly sure Cameron had been the one to start it.

 

A sudden new though occurred to her, one Sarah was almost surprised she hadn’t thought of before now, if the girl had been human it would have been a fairly obvious thing to wonder, if a bit probing. But even though Sarah was fairly sure at this point she already knew the answer it was also a dangerous question, but after a moment and against all better judgment she asked it anyway.

 

“What do you think about when you… you know...”

 

Cameron hesitated for half a second, then gave the simple answer Sarah had been dreading/hoping for.

 

“You.”

 

Sarah’s heart quickened. “Why?”

 

“When I’m not thinking about something else I’m always thinking about you.”

 

Sarah almost laughed. From anyone else that line would have come off as a corny, if somewhat awkward. Cameron said it with simple, earnest sincerity.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“ _ I don’t know _ ,” Cameron replied, almost sounding frustrated.

 

“The last time I asked that question you kissed me.”

 

“Should I do that again?” Cameron asked, this time sounding almost hopeful. It made Sarah’s heart warm in spite of itself.

 

“I- I didn’t say that,” she replied quickly. Then, fuck, but she couldn’t help herself, “Do you want to?”

 

Slowly, carefully Cameron nodded.

 

Sarah swallowed. “And then what?” Cameron shrugged. “Yes you do. I think you’ve put a lot of ‘thought’ into it. What do you think about doing when you… touch yourself?”

 

Cameron almost unconsciously brushed a hand against her inner thigh. “About touching you- all over. I think about you touching me...”

 

“Where?” Sarah asked hoarsely. “When you think about us touching, where do we...”

 

“I could… show you,” Cameron offered timidly.

 

Sarah immediately said no. At least she meant to. Actually she just stood there with her mouth slightly open, watching as Cameron slowly, hesitantly closed the distance between them again, giving her every chance to move away or stop her, all of which Sarah completely failed to do.

 

This time there was no doubt that it was Cameron who started the kiss.

 

But this time instead of stopping it Sarah deepened it.

 

She felt Cameron’s body stiffen against her own as she slipped her tongue into the cyborg’s mouth. Her hands found their way to the bottom of Cameron’s shirt before slipping under it to explore the skin of her lower back.

 

At first the kiss was fairly one sided, but after a few moments Cameron began to respond, lightly sucking on Sarah’s tongue before greeting it with her own. Her hands began to mirror the actions of Sarah’s, though for the moment they stayed above her tank top.

 

Finally after more then a minute Sarah broke their kiss, gasping for air, her head spinning from a lack of oxygen as much as anything else. As the two women stood there lightly holding each other Sarah waited for the feelings of horror and disgust to rise within her. Instead all she could think about were the bright brown eyes staring a few inches from her own.

 

‘ _Oh to hell with it.’_

 

Sarah bent forward, her mouth finding the base of the cyborg’s throat, kissing it before moving down to the neckline of her shirt. One of Cameron’s hands found the back of her head as Sarah kissed and sucked her way up along the edge of her shirt to her shoulder, then drew her tongue up the side of her neck to her ear.

 

“You where going to show me something?” Sarah whispered hotly, her hands sliding down to find Cameron’s ass.

 

Sarah felt Cameron shutter against her, then the cyborg pulled away. She stared at Sarah for a moment, then reached up and cupped her face. Sarah pressed her check into her palm as Cameron stroked it with her thumb. Sarah moved her hands to tightly grasp the other woman’s hips as Cameron worked her other hand into her hair.

 

After a little while Cameron moved down to her shoulders and upper arms before going down to the hem of her tank top. Griping the fabric Cameron began to slowly, almost hesitantly pull it up. Sarah raised her arms up to help facilitate its removal and interpreting this as permission Cameron quickly finished pulling it off the other woman.

 

She hadn’t been wearing a bra, she usually didn’t to bed, and Sarah felt herself heat up as she watched Cameron stand there gazing at her bare breasts.

 

Cameron stepped back towards her, one hand finding the small of her back, the other pressing splayed out against her lower abdomen. Slowly that hand slid upward over her ribs until it was pressing up against the lower curve of her breast. Both women gazed down, watching as Cameron explored the small mound of flesh, Sarah gasping lightly when she found her nipple.

 

Sarah stood there for a few moments enjoying the feeling of Cameron touching and exploring her body before deciding it was time to return the favor. She grabbed the bottom of the girl’s shirt, forcing her to break contact with her body so she could pull it off. Then she pressed her own body against hers as she reached back and unhooked her bra, slipping that off as well.

 

This time it was Sarah who started the kiss as she pressed her tits against Cameron’s slightly larger breasts. As they kissed Sarah turned them around so that Cameron was standing against the bed. After a moment Sarah broke away and pushed the other woman down to sit on the bed. Kneeling before her Sarah began to work on her shoes and socks while Cameron undid her belt and jeans. Sarah helped her pull her pants off before standing and slipping out of her own sweatpants, leaving both of them in nothing but their panties.

 

Cameron made to stand again but Sarah pushed her back again with a shake of her head. “Lay down,” Cameron quickly complied and Sarah climbed on top of her, giving her a brief kiss before moving down her body.

 

Cameron closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of Sarah’s mouth moving down her throat and then to the right as she reached her chest, kissing and licking her way down to one of her nipples. Cameron moaned as Sarah suckled her, her hands finding the back of her head to hold her more firmly against her breast. However at this Sarah pulled away to smirk down at her, her hands grasping Cameron’s wrists and holding them above her head. Of course she could have broken the other woman’s hold easily if she wanted, but the cyborg allowed her to restrain her, her eyes open again and watching as Sarah brought her mouth down to the crown of her other breast.

 

Sarah briefly gave her left nipple the same treatment she had given her right before continuing down her torso. She spend a few moments swirling her tongue around inside her belly button before rising up and settling down on her knees between Cameron’s legs, releasing the other woman’s arms and placing her hands on her hips, still covered by the thin fabric of her panties. 

 

Sarah moved her fingertips to the waistband of Cameron’s underwear, slowly pulling off the last piece of the cyborg’s clothing. Then she slid her hands to the back of her legs, just above her knees, and pushed her legs down and away from each other, leaving the treasure at their apex fully exposed to her gaze.

 

Sarah slowly slid her hands up the other woman’s thighs towards her waiting pussy. She lightly swiped her thumb between the parted outer lips of her sex, her eyes snapping up to Cameron’s face a moment later when she let out a sharp gasp, thrusting her pelvis up against Sarah’s hand. The two women locked eyes as Sarah’s fingers began properly stroking her folds.

 

“You feel this?” Sarah asked Cameron softly as she gently but firmly rubbed her slick, intimate flesh. The brunette nodded, her face almost maintaining its customary featureless expression despite what was happening. Not that she wasn’t reacting to Sarah’s ministration; her cheeks and chest were flushed red, pert breasts heaving as she let out a quiet moan or cry, and her normally honey colored eyes dark with arousal. It was her eyes more then anything that made Sarah believe her. If she was honest it had always been her eyes that drew her in most, even on the rare occasions their deep brown burned electric blue.

 

Sarah moved back down over her, resting her left arm next to Cameron’s as she kissed her, swallowing her moans as she slid a finger into her hot, wet channel, the cyborg’s tight cunt clenching down around the invading digit.

 

“What about that?” Sarah asked breaking their kiss, her tone playful this time. She sank her finger as deeply inside Cameron as she could, curling it against the walls of her sex. “Can you feel this?”

 

“ _ Sarah! _ ” Cameron moaned hotly against the older woman’s cheek, her hips bucking up against the other woman’s hand. Then- “ _ More... _ ” the cyborg cried out softly.

 

Sarah smirked at her. “More?” She dropped her head, her gaze sweeping down the length of her lover’s body to where her hand moved against her pussy. A moment later she looked back up with mock-confusion before widening her eyes with an exaggerated look of sudden understanding. “Oh. You mean-” she buried as second finger inside her cunt- “ _ more. _ ”

 

Cameron mewed loudly, throwing back her head and arching her back up from the bed before collapsing back into it, her pelvis pressing down into the mattress, pulling away from Sarah’s hand before thrusting back up against it. They quickly established a hard, fast rhythm, Cameron’s hips moving against Sarah’s hand as she fucked her.

 

Cameron shifted beneath her and a moment later Sarah felt her hand brush her hip, pressing towards her own pantie covered sex.

 

“Hmm- No,” Sarah said firmly, swinging her pelvis away from Cameron’s hand, her own hand briefly stilling inside Cameron’s pussy. “I promise you’ll get there, but not yet. I wanna see you cum first.”

 

Sarah moved, laying down beside the cyborg who turned on her side to face her, Sarah’s still fingers remaining inside her as they rearranged themselves. Sarah slid her left arm under Cameron’s neck, gently holding her body against her own as she began to slowly fuck her again.

 

Cameron closed her eyes, letting her head fall back over Sarah’s arm. However after a moment the older woman gently shook her. “Look at me,” she commanded softly. She did and Sarah started fingering her faster, watching her face for any reaction to her lovemaking. When she brushed her thumb over the hood of the younger woman’s clit she got one.

 

Cameron shuttered against her, breasts briefly brushing against her lover’s as she gasped, her pussy clamping down around Sarah’s fingers.

 

Sarah slowed but didn’t cease fingering her. “When you pleasure yourself, how do you like to touch you clit?”

 

Cameron blinked at her, mouth slightly open, but did not immediately respond.

 

“You know what a clit is right?”

 

Cameron blinked at her again. “Clitoris. Female sexual organ somewhat analogous to the male-” the cyborg broke off with a broken moan as Sarah twisted her fingers in opposite directions inside her sex. “Just- ahhh, just rub it lightly, more- ehha- up and down then- humm- side to side,”

 

Sarah did as she was instructed, increasing the speed of her fingers again as she worked her clit. Sarah held her as she fucked her, almost feeling her moans of pleasure as much as hearing them. Cameron’s eyes fluttered, barley staying open and locked up at Sarah’s as her body drowned in the ecstasies of sex.

 

After a few minutes Sarah spook again. “How close are you?”  
  
Cameron starred back at her for several moments, her artificial mind trying to process the vague question through through the overwhelming cascade of sexual pleasure. “Close to… what?” she finally asked in confusion. 

 

“Cumming- orgasming. You can do that right?”

 

Cameron nodded vigorously.

 

“So how close-”

 

“Very!” Cameron moaned. She closed her eyes fro a few moments. “Very, very very very,” she whimpered before her eyes snapped open again. “ _ Saraaahhhh _ ,”

 

Cameron came, her pussy spasming around Sarah’s fingers in orgasmic convulsions as she cried out loudly, causing a distant corner of Sarah’s mind to hope her son hadn’t come home yet as the rest of it drank in the sight of Cameron coming undone beside her. She continued to lightly rub her inner walls as they quivered around her fingers, her left arm holding her ridged body firmly against hers, lightly rocking them both back and forth as Cameron shuttered through her climax.

 

Sarah felt Cameron’s body slowly soften against hers as the younger woman let out a soft sigh. Sarah slid her fingers from her vagina as it finally loosened its hold, her inner muscles still twitching lightly with post-orgasmic energy.

 

Sarah shifted away, lowering her head to kiss her lover’s brow  as she waited for her to recover.

 

It didn’t take long. Without any warning Cameron moved up against her and before she knew it Sarah was on her back with Cameron above her, hands resting on either side of her head as a knee pressed firmly into her pussy through her arousal-soaked panties. Sarah smiled up at her as she allowed herself to lightly grind down against her lover’s leg.

 

“You don’t waist time do you?”

 

Cameron shook her head seriously. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. More then about what you did for me.”

 

Sarah cocked an eyebrow at her. “Have you know?” Before Cameron could respond she drew her right hand up, the hand that just a minute ago had been pleasuring the younger woman’s sex, and slid the middle finger into her mouth, sucking off the sticky juices coating it. Then she lifted it up towards Cameron, offering her the index finger. Cameron sucked it into her mouth, sucking on it and swirling her tongue around it as she tasted her own cum.

 

Then she sat up and moved away slightly, removing her knee from Sarah’s crotch to slip a hand inside her panties, slipping her fingers between waiting folds and probing her sex before pulling her hand back out and bringing it to her mouth to lick her fingers.

 

“You taste better,” Cameron said  matter of factly.

 

Sarah stared up at her, blood boiling from the all t o o brief contact. After a moment she slipped her left hand down to collect more of her lubricant, her fingers moving between her neither lips noticeably longer then Cameron’s had before withdrawing to deliver a sample of her cum to her mouth.

 

Sarah shrugged. “About the same.”

 

“No,” Cameron said shaking her head earnestly.

 

Sarah laughed. “Come here,” She reached up and pulled Cameron to her for a long, deep kiss. Cameron rested fully atop her, Sarah mildly surprised that the weight of her body wasn’t much greater. She ran her hands up and down the cyborg’s back from her neck almost  down  to her ass, feeling the other woman’s breasts resting atop her own,  her hard, thick nipples pressing into the lower curve of her lover’s supple globes.

 

A s they continue making out Sarah move d her hands to her own hips. With a little work and twisting beneath Cameron she  was able to push her panties down off her hips before working them down her legs and finally sending them off the edge of the bed with a final jerk of her foot.

 

Cameron final pull ed away, rising up on her arms and knees to put a little distance between their bodies.

 

“My turn,” she says simple before lowering her head to kiss her lover’s chin, then slowly moving down the front of her throat to her chest.  She spends quite a while kissing and suckling her tits before finally moving lower, trailing her lips down the center of her sternum, between her ribs and over her belly. As Cameron slowly moves down her torso Sarah closes her eyes, her hands grabbing the bedsheets beneath her body as she waits for Cameron to reach her center.

 

The cyborg skips over her bellybutton and the rest of her to settle down between her legs, face inches from her sex.

 

Sarah groaned as she felt Cameron’s mouth engulf her vulva,  her hot tongue delving into her folds and quickly finding her channel, circling it but not quite dipping into her vagina. Cameron’s mouth moved higher and Sarah cried out as her upper lip rubbed over her clit. The small organ soon found itself in the center of Cameron’s lips as she lightly sucked on the sensitive nub, gently flicking it with her  tongue.

 

Sarah gasped for breath as Cameron alternated between lapping and suckling her pussy.  As she briefly sucked on clit again Cameron slipped two fingers into her snatch, feeling her inner muscles clench down around them in time to the movements of her tongue on her clit.

 

It had been months since she had been with someone else, since she left Charley in Nebraska in 1999. So despite the face that she had worked herself to a very satisfying orgasm just the night before it didn’t take long for Sarah to cum, thrusting her pussy against Cameron’s face a bit harder then she would have intended. Not that the cyborg minded, simply doing her best to keep her mouth on her  sex as she road out her climax.

 

Through her post-orgasmic bliss Sarah didn’t even notice Cameron slid her fingers from her pussy.  She was vaguely aware for her moving up the bed to lie down beside her, wrapping her arms around her and pressing their bodies together.

 

A fter a little while Sarah opened her eyes, her own arms pulling Cameron even tighter to her before kissing her, tasting the musky flavor of her own cum mixed with the natural taste of her lover’s mouth.

 

Suddenly Cameron breaks away, Sarah wondering only for a moment before she hears the distant sound of the front door opening.

 

“John,” Cameron mutters after a few moments.

 

“Riley?” Sarah asks.

 

Cameron shook her head. “He’s alone.” Suddenly she moves over Sarah to reach the lamp on the other side of the bed, tuning it off.

 

“It might be better if he thinks you’re not up,” Cameron explained after a moment. “Otherwise there is a slight chance he might come in here to talk to you. That would be undesirable.”

 

Sarah giggled. “That’s putting it mildly.”

 

“He’s getting closer, you need to be quiet-”

 

Sarah grabbed her face and kissed her again, one hand going into her hair, the other running up and down her side. They continue until long after they here the dim sounds of John going into his room and closing the door.

 

They finally broke apart, Cameron lying down on her back with Sarah on her side next to her, a hand tracing light, aimless patterns across the younger woman’s stomach.

 

After a little while Cameron spoke. “Thank you.”

 

“I think you more then paid me back tin-miss,” Sarah responded with a grin.

 

Cameron looked at her, despite the darkness having no problem seeing her face.

 

“What happens now?”

 

Sarah’s face sobered. “I don’t know. Things… I can’t imagine things going back to the way they were, but I don’t know where we go from here either.”

 

“I want them to stay like this.” Cameron said simply.

 

Sarah felt her throat tighten. “I know.”

 

“But they can’t.”

 

Sarah shook her head. “Maybe. Or… maybe we could try.”

 

Despite the darkness of the room Sarah could just make out the cyborg’s face, her eyes widening at her response.

 

“You think… we could-”

 

“Nothing lasts forever,” Sarah muttered. “ But that doesn’t mean they can’t happen. For a while.”

 

“Do I love you?”

 

Sarah gave her a hard, brief kiss. “I don’t know,” she whispered against her lover’s cheek. “I don’t know if I love you. But I want us to find out.”

 

“What about John and De-”

 

“We’re not going to worry about that tonight,” Sarah said evenly. “Just, let me hold you for a while before you go on patrol. And promise me you’ll be beside me when I wake up tomorrow.”

 

Cameron smiled at her.

 

“I promise.”


	3. Killing Time (John/Cameron)

Killing Time

(John/Cameron)

 

-TSCC, Post Season Two

 _This story can be considered a sequel to_ A Look In Her Eyes _, though it is not necessary to read that first._

 

It was late afternoon. They crept forward through the forest, after a minute finally coming to the edge of the tree line, a steep grass covered hill stretching in either direction before them. They climbed it silently, dropping to their hands and knees as they reached the top before going down onto their stomachs to look down on the plain below.

 

At the bottom of the other side of the hill was a chain link fence that was set back a few hundred yards from and surrounded a group of large, nondescript buildings.

 

“It’s a good thing their security doesn’t extend beyond the fence,” Cameron commented.

 

“Yeah- God bless wild truffle hunters,” said John who was lying to her left. He pulled out his radio. “This is Watch Three, we’re in position, over.”

 

A few moments later his mother’s voice answered. _“Alright. We should reach our position in a few more minutes, over.”_

 

John put the radio down, then took out a pair of binoculars and trained them on the compound, focusing on the one and only entrance with it’s gate and guard house before sweeping the rest of the facility.

 

“Remind me again why we’re here twelve hours early?” he asked after a moment.

 

Cameron ignored the question. “I don’t see any signs that someone down there is monitoring this hilltop. We should be good here.”

 

“Right,” John spent another minute scanning the compound, then edged back down the hill about a foot and after shrugging of his backpack turned over to lie down on his back, gazing up at the cloudless blue sky above.

 

After another ten minutes both his and Cameron’s radios came to life. “ _This is Watch Two, we’re in place too, over,”_ said his mother’s voice. John shifted around to grab his radio, but Cameron took hers out before he could get to it.

 

“Understood. I see a few people moving between the buildings, and two guards driving a golf cart. Nothing that appears to be of any concern or interest to us, over.”

 

“ _Alright. Assuming our intelligence is correct this guy’s not leaving until seven-thirty hours tomorrow. Hopefully this will be a boring night. I’ll check-in in about an hour, over.”_

 

After a moment John rolled back onto his back. “You could have brought a book,” Cameron said after a little while.

 

“It’ll be dark soon, and we shouldn’t risk using a flashlight unless we have to,” John muttered. At least it was pleasantry warm out, and the turf beneath his body was reasonably comfortable. After a few moments he felt Cameron shift so that she was lying next to him.

 

“I could have read to you.”

 

John grinned. “I’ll take that into consideration next time. Hey, you know we don’t have anything important to do immediately after ah, _relieving_ this guy of the documents he’s supposed to be carrying, you want to spend a few days in Paris? Who knows if we’ll ever be in this part of the world again.”

 

“It’s supposed to be a very romantic city,” Cameron offered.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Is Paris supposed to be any more or less ‘romantic’ then anywhere else on the planet? No idea,” John tilted his head back so he was looking up at her and flashed her his cockiest grin. “Lets see if we can find out.”

 

Cameron bent forward, her left hand reaching out to cup his chin, and gave him a light kiss. Then she went back to watching the complex.

 

John closed his eyes and soon dozed off. He was awoken a while later when he felt something touch his hip. He opened his eyes to find Cameron kneeling next to him.

 

“I thought of a way we could spend the time,” the cyborg said after a moment.

 

John arched his back, throwing his arms above his head as he stretched. “Yeah?” he asked groggily.

 

Cameron gave him a smile, then reached down and started undoing his jeans.

 

Feeling suddenly very much awake John raised himself up on his elbows and watched as Cameron opened his pants and slipped a hand into the fly of his boxers to extract his penis.

 

John bit back a moan as Cameron wrapped her fingers around his swelling cock, slowly pumping her fist up and down his hardening shaft. She turned her gaze from his dick back to his face, giving him another smile as she worked him to a full erection.

 

Cameron rearranged herself so that she was lying on her side next to him with her head level with his hips, her torso propped up on her right arm while her left hand maintained a light, shifting grip on his cock. Cameron glanced up at him one last time before bringing her mouth to him.

 

This time John did moan as he felt her hot, wet tongue against the side of his shaft as she slowly licked him, her hand lightly pressing against the other side of his cock to holding him steady against her mouth while her thumb slowly but steadily rubbed up and down the underside of his penis.

 

John fell back flat on the ground as Cameron continued to pleasure him with her tongue and hand, starring up at the slowly darkening sky without really seeing it.

 

Blowjobs from Cameron were rare, he didn’t ask for them often and on the few occasions she initiated sex she generally moved directly to intercourse. He wasn’t much less direct a lot of the time either, he could get hard quickly enough, and as a cyborg Cameron could simply make herself wet and ready within a few moments, so foreplay wasn’t really necessary for them. And while Cameron claimed to enjoy sex as much as any other physical experience, and was always more then willing anytime he asked for it, she never seemed that concerned with her own pleasure. He’d rubbed her pussy a few times before they fucked, and one time he even spent about fifteen minutes eating her out, but it didn’t really get much of a reaction from her.

 

John gasped when her mouth engulfed the head of his cock, her lips closing behind the edge of his glans before she started sucking.

 

“God! Cameron...” John cried, his left hand finding the back of her head while his right clawed at the turf beneath him. She began gradually taking more of him into her mouth, his shaft slowly sliding against her soft, wet tongue. John ran his fingers through her hair as she began to bob her head up and down on his cock, groaning as she worked him with her mouth.

 

‘ _Yeah, we should do this more often,’_ John though fleetingly.

 

Cameron continued sucking him at a leisurely but steady pace for almost two minutes when suddenly his radio came to life.

 

“ _This is Watch Two, over,”_

 

It took John’s pleasure fogged brain a few moments to process what he heard. Then he sat up and looked around for the radio, hampered by the fact that Cameron’s head was still in his lap, the pace of her blowjob barely disturbed by his movements.

 

Spotting his radio lying against his backpack, which under any other circumstances he would have remembered putting there without having to look, John grabbed it and responded. “This is Watch Three, over,” he said, his voice almost evenly. He bucked his hips against Cameron in the hopes she would take it as a hint to stop. She didn’t.

 

“ _Everything’s been quiet from what we can see, what about you, over,”_ his mother’s voice responded.

 

“Same here I think, give me a moment to ah, confer, over,” John bucked again. Cameron stilled, but only to give his cock an extra long, hard suck. Fortunately John’s thumb was already off the transmit button when he responded with a loud moan.

 

“Cameron-” he gasped right before she finally pulled her mouth off of him, her lips dragging tightly around his penis the whole way. Once he was free of her mouth she paused to give the length of his shaft a parting lap from her tongue before moving up onto her knees and taking the radio from her flustered boyfriend.

 

“This is Watch Four, I’ve seen what appears to be random patrols by a two different pairs of guards, nothing I think we need to be worried about, over-” her thumb slid of the transmit button- “Take your pants off,” she said to John almost without pausing. As he blinked at her she reached down with her free hand and undid her own belt.

 

“ _That’s been my count too,”_ Sarah replied. _“It’ll be dark soon, you should get settled down, over,”_

 

“Agreed, over. Cowgirl or doggy style?” Cameron asked as she unzipped her jeans.

 

“ _What!?”_ John sputtered.

 

“ _I’ll contact you again in three hours, over and out,”_ Sarah said. Cameron tossed the radio back next to John’s backpack.

 

“We need to have sex in a position that still lets me watch the compound,” Cameron said, her gaze going down to his member jutting out of the open fly of his still buttoned jeans. Examining it she estimated that his penis was almost seven percent short of full erection, most likely due to the distraction caused by the radio contact from Sarah Connor. Cameron looked back up at his face. “Or were you not interested in continuing our sexual encounter?” She pushed her jeans and panties down off of her hips, and shifting around continued to draw them all the way past her knees. Then she sat back on her heels, knees spread and lower legs flat against the ground, torso leaning back slightly, and hands resting on her inner thighs, framing her exposed genitals. As expected the sight of her nudity quickly brought his arousal back to full force.

 

“Ah,” John said, drinking in the sight of her lush, beautiful pussy. He blinked and dragged his eyes up to hers. She was looking back at him with an expression that most might almost mistake for neutral but he knew to be her equivalent of a broad grin. His eyes where drawn down again by movement in his peripheral vision to find her fingertips lightly petting the edges of the pink inner folds protruding between the full outer lips of her sex.

 

John looked back up at her. “You’re teasing me,” he said with a faint, almost incredulous tone.

 

Cameron considered this for a moment. “Yes.”

 

“Okay. I don’t suppose you thought to bring a blanket to lie on or something?”

 

Cameron pulled her pants back up, though she didn’t bother redoing them, and moved over to her own backpack, opening it and come out a few moments later with and a neatly folded, garish pink and yellow beach towel. She went still when she felt John crawl up behind her. He pushed her jeans back down off her hips and thrust against her, dragging his cock against her bare ass.

 

“How much of this did you plan in advance?” John whispered in her ear, sliding his dick between her legs to rub the top of his shaft up against her soft, wet pussy.

 

“You mean the sex?” Cameron asked as his hands found her hips, lightly guiding her as she pressed down against him.

 

“Humm,” John murmured affirmatively into her neck.

 

“Well, not the part where Sarah radioed while I was giving you a blowjob.”

 

John briefly stopped rubbing up against her. “Yeah, that was unfortunate.”

 

“But otherwise yes, I planed for us to pass some of tonight with sex.”

 

“How adventures of you.”

 

Cameron reached down and took hold of the end of his cock, pressing it more firmly up against her pussy while her thumb rubbed the head. “I’ve read that variety can help maintain a healthy sexual relationship. One suggestion was to ‘make love in new and unusual locations.’”

 

John slid one of his hands up under her shirt. “Right. And did it mention the risk of getting caught?”

 

Cameron nodded. “Yes. The risk is supposed to heighten the experience.”

 

His hand found a bra-covered breast. “Well on a mission in the middle of France at twilight is defiantly a new and unusual location for us.”

 

“Yes,” Cameron agreed. A few moments later she continued. “But I really should be in a position where I can watch the compound at the same time,” she said before letting go of his penis and shifting away.

 

“Always the romantic,” John replied before taking the towel from her and spreading it out on the grass before moving to lie down on it. They both pushed their pants down as far as their hiking boots would allow before Cameron crawled over him, making sure she could see over the top of the hill without being high enough that someone could easily see her if they looked up from the plain below.

 

Cameron quickly swept the area with her gaze, then looked down at John and kissed him as she lowered her pelvis to his. One of his hands found the small of her back while the other griped his cock, guiding it between her folds to plant himself at the entrance to her channel. From long practice he thrust up at the same moment she pushed down, joining their bodies in sex.

 

Cameron swallowed his moans of pleasure as her pussy engulfed him with tight, wet heat, contracting and rippling the walls of her vagina around his cock as it forged deeper into the welcoming embrace of her sex.

 

John suddenly remembered why they rarely took time for oral sex.

 

Cameron pulled her mouth away from his as her pelvis settled atop his. Both his hands grasped her hips, his thumps lightly tracing circles on her soft skin.

 

“I love you,” John muttered after a moment.

 

“I love you too,” Cameron answered softly. She began to slowly roll her hips, watching his reactions to the stimulation she was giving him. “You’re beautiful when we fuck,” she said after a moment.

 

John looked up at her with astonishment, not sure if he was more surprised by what she’d said or how she’d said it. He decided that her phrasing was the less important point.

 

“Are you sure I’m not handsome?” he joked after a moment, not yet sure how else to respond.

 

Cameron shook her head. She felt his fingers on her hips tighten as she began moving up and down on him with slow, shallow strokes. “You’re handsome too. But for right now… beautiful is the more accurate adjective.”

 

“Why am I beautiful?”

 

Cameron brought a hand up and traced it along the side of his face. “Because of the way you look at me. You look similarly other times too, but not quite the same.”

 

John started pushing his hips up to meet her as she came back down on him. “I like the way you look too. It’s like...” John shook his head, then brought a hand up to her face to bring her down for another kiss.

 

After a minute Cameron broke away, rising up slightly to go back to observing the complex, all the while riding his cock at a steady if almost leisurely pace.

 

“I love watching you work,” John commented after almost a minute.

 

Cameron briefly glanced down at him. “Thank you,” she replied earnestly. After a few seconds her head tilted to the side, and the slow, steady up and down motion of her hips faltered. A moment later she looked down again to find John grinning up at her.

 

“That was a double entendre?” she asked after a moment. Cameron had completely stopped moving on him with only about half his cock inside her. John shrugged, his grin widening.

 

Cameron shook her head. “But John,” she said tonelessly as she sent her pelvis crashing back down against his, taking all of him back into her pussy. “I haven’t even started yet,” she clenched her sex down around his cock for a moment, then loosened her grip before rippling the walls of her cunt around him, tightening and loosening her vaginal muscles in a wave flowing up and down his shaft.

 

John let out a strangled moan. “Fuck baby, I love it when you do that,” he said sliding his hands down to clutch her ass.

 

Cameron bent down, her face barely an inch above his. “I know. But I want this to last a while,” Her pussy calmed around him and Cameron kissed him long and deep as she let his erection rest inside her soft, moist heat.

 

After a minute Cameron resumed her previous slow, deliberate up and down motions on his cock. John squeezed her ass encouragingly as he thrust up into her as she pushed back down. Cameron kissed his chin before moving her mouth down along the edge of his jaw towards his neck.

 

John hissed as she lightly bit down on the patch of skin beneath his ear. “Don’t you need to keep watch?”

 

“Not every second,” Cameron muttered. She started increasing her pace on his cock. “What should we do in Paris?”

 

John closed his eyes as he tried to think of an answer as his pleasure began to build. “I don’t know, I think there are supposed to be- fuck… famous art museums or something. We could go look at that… tower thing.”

 

Cameron licked his throat as she rose up until only a quarter of his shaft was inside her pussy. She held there for a moment, then pushed back down while swiveling her hips, corkscrewing her snatch back down onto his cock. She felt the vibrations of his answering moan through her lips on his throat as he arched his back against the ground, his fingers tightly clenching her ass. “You mean the Eiffel Tower?” Cameron asked lifting her head up after giving him half a second to recover. She went back to fucking him at a moderate pace.

 

John’s only response to her question was to gasp her name, so after a few moments Cameron’s hips slowed again. “Did you mean the Eiffel Tower?” she repeated more firmly. John blinked up at her.

 

“Baby, I swear I’ll find a way to take you to the fucking moon if you want, but right now...” His hands went back to her hips, encouraging her to quicken her pace. Cameron complied, kissing him briefly before lifting her back up enough to see over the top of the hill.

 

Cameron monitored the complex below for almost two minutes, giving the task just as much attention as necessary while the rest of her mind focused on her boyfriend, her hips energetically working her pussy up and down his cock as he lay beneath her, his hands moving from her ass to her hips and up under her shirt along her sides before sliding back down again as he muttered a string of praises, encouragement and cries of devotion and love, interlaced with calls to god and various profanities.

 

Cameron looked down at him again, despite the darkening night being able to clearly make out his face. She began noticing a mounting number of indicators that he was nearing orgasm and instead of slowing to let him cool down she began fucking him faster. She kissed him, swallowing his cries of pleasure as he came, pressing her pelvis down into his as his cock pulsated against the clutching walls of her sex, her pussy working to help milk every drop of cum his manhood could deliver.

 

Final he went limp beneath her, his fingertips slipping against her skin as his hands fell to the towel below. Cameron lifted her face up, bringing up a hand a few moments later to wipe the sweat from his brow.

 

“You’re warm,” she commented softly after a moment.

 

“It’s a warm night. Also I’m usually not still half dressed when we have sex.”

 

“No,” she agreed. After a moment she lifted off of his softening cock and rolled over onto her side next to him. He rested his head in the crook of her arm for several moments before stirring.

 

John rolled away from her slightly as he twisted around to grab his jeans and boxers, pulling them back up. He could sence and hear Cameron doing the same behind him. Then he crawled over to his backpack, retrieving a water bottle and his pare of night-vision binoculars and moving with them back to the top of the hill.

 

“What was that thing about the Eiffel Tower,” John asked bringing up the binoculars as Cameron settled on he stomach beside him.

 

“You said we could visit ‘that tower thing’ while we were in Paris. I was asking if you meant the Eiffel Tower.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, I did.”

 

“I was wondering if there was a different tower-like structure you could be referring to.”

 

John shook his head. “No, that was the one,” He looked away from the plain below and over at Cameron. “You probably shouldn’t ask complicated questions while we’re fucking sweetie, not if you want any kind of thought out answer.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Cameron answered dryly. “You should get a few hours sleep.”

 

“I _was_ ,” John replied with a chuckle. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then moved down from the top of the hill a little to lie on his back again, starring up at the sky to see the first stars had already begun to come out.

 

“Make sure I’m awake at least forty minutes before it’s time to go,” John muttered after a few moments.

 

“Okay,” Cameron responded. A few minutes later he was asleep.


	4. Don't Regret This Tomorrow (Sarah/James)

Don't Regret This Tomorrow

(Sarah/James)

 

-TSCC, Post Season Two

 

James Ellison rubbed his eyes before closing the file he had been reading and putting it down on the small writing desk before him and leaning back in his chair. After a moment he stood. It was almost ten o’clock at night and he was already dressed for bed, wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and dark blue gym shorts.

 

James turned at the sound of his bedroom door opening to find Sarah standing there wearing a green bathrobe, raven hair still damp from a shower.

 

“Savannah’s in bed,” Sarah said after a moment.

 

James nodded. He’d been the one to put her to bed while Sarah showered. When instead of leaving Sarah continued to stand in his doorway he said, “I’m still looking through the stuff we got off of that lawyer. I think there might be some promising leads.”

 

Sarah shrugged. “We can hope,” Then she stepped into his room, closing the door behind her.

 

“Sarah?” James said questioningly, despite the fact he already  suspected where this was going. To be honest he had suspected the moment he saw her in his doorway.

 

Sarah ignored his unasked question, instead moving towards him while untying the belt of her robe, slipping the garment off and tossing it onto his bed as she moved past it. She  wasn’t wearing anything underneath it.

 

James swallowed as she stopped a foot away from him, teetering between taking a step forward to close the distance between them and moving away.

 

“You know the last time we did this you barely looked at me for a week?”

 

“So?”

 

James shook his head, moving to her and placing his hands on her hips. “I’m just saying, you have to say hi to me tomorrow at breakfast.”

 

Sarah snorted as she moved her hands to the waistband of his shorts. “I don’t think I’ve ever done that even when we haven’t had sex the previous night.”

 

“Well promise me you’ll do it tomorrow or you can leave right now,” James said as he slide his hands up her back.

 

Sarah grinned up at him, sliding a hand into his shorts to grasp his swiftly hardening cock. “I think we both know if that was going to happen you’d have kicked me out by now. Tonight we’re going to fuck, and tomorrow I’ll acknowledge your existence in and only if I feel like it.”

 

“Your flare for romance never ceases to amaze me,” James replied wryly.

 

Sarah’s grin turned feral. “This isn’t romance James, it’s stress relief. And you know you need it _almost_ as much as I do. Tell you want, if it bothers you that much I’ll try to only be my normal amount of aloof tomorrow. Now  stop acting like a sixteen year old girl about to spread her legs for her prom date for the first time and take off your goddam clothes.”

 

James almost, _almost_ considered calling her dare and putting a stop to this, but  he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The fiery desire in her eyes, and if he was being honest the feeling of her hand working his cock, had already pulled him past the point of being able to say no.

 

He pulled off his shirt revealing his broad, muscular chest.  Sarah slid her free hand up, squeezing his p ectorals  as she shifted her body into his, her nipples pressing against his chest. James ghosted his hands down her sides to her hips before moving them back to his own waist to push off his shorts and boxers.

 

Sarah brought both her hands to his face and kissed him.  She felt the hard length of his cock press ing hotly into her lower stomach as the full length of their bodies met. James worked one hand into her hair as her cupped the back of her head, his other hand moving between them towards her center, fingers brushing against the folds of her sex, finding her pussy already  wet and waiting.

 

Sarah moaned into their kiss as he stroked her nether lips, a finger slipping amongst them to tease her vagina, almost- but not quite entering her channel.

 

S arah ended their kiss and shifted away,  re moving her pussy from his hand as her own came down to grasp his cock again. She moved back towards his bed, her hold on his manhood pulling him with her. She let go of him once she came against the mattress and moved onto the bed. James bent over and grabbed her robe, checking the left pocket first before searching the right to find a pair of condoms. He got onto the bed and moved so that he was kneeling over her, tossing one condom onto his bedside table next to his clock before opening the second one.

 

Sarah reached up and warped her hand around the base of his shaft,  the other going to fondle his balls.  James paused a moment as he enjoyed the feeling of her playing with him before bringing the condom down to his cock and rolling the  latex sheath down the length of his erection as Sarah held it steady for him.

 

His knees where resting outside her legs so they had to shift around to get him between her thighs. They kissed again as he slid into her, her fingernails biting into his shoulder blades as one of his hands cupped the side of her face, the other one grasping the back of one of her thighs just above her ass  as she curled that leg around him.

 

“ _ Fuck  _ you’re tight,” James gasped as he pressed his pelvis down into hers, his entire length buried inside the soft, pulsing walls of her sex. Sarah only responded with a low grunt, rocking her hips against him, shifting his cock around inside her.  James moaned, then slowly started thrusting in and out of her pussy, gradually picking up speed and force.

 

Sarah pressed her head back against the pillow as she closed her eyes, pushing her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. One of her hands slipped between their bodies, moving down to lightly tease her clit.

 

James studied her face as they fucked. Usually about the only emotion Sarah allowed to really show through was anger  or determination, but at times like this her guard fell away. Mostly he saw passion and pleasure,  expressions you would expect to see from a woman in the throes of mounting sexual ecstasy, but occasionally there where shadows of other things as while, happiness, or at the very least contentedness, sadness, longing, relief. He wasn’t sure what was going through her mind at those times, but it was so rare that he was able to see  past her  barriers  at all  that those moments fascinated him.

 

Her eyes opened again, her expression smoothing as she stared up at him. James quickly kissed her as he slide his hand up from her leg and along her side to palm a small,  firm breast. Sarah pressed her chest into his hand as his thumb circled a long, hard nipple.  Sarah brought both her hands up to pull his face from hers, arching her back as she tried to push him down to her unattended breast.

 

After a moment he complied, bring his mouth down past her right nipple to lick the lower curve of her breast, dragging his lips up against her soft mound of flesh to to its waiting, turgid peak.

 

Sarah gasped as his mouth suckled her breast while his hand fondled its twin. The awkward twisting of his back to bring his head down to her breast robed his thrusting hips of some of their smooth precision, but by now they where both close enough to the end that it didn’t matter. Sarah brought her hand back to her clit, her fingers abandoning their previous coyness to firmly rub her sensitive nub, her fingertips occasionally brushing against his cock as it drove in and out of her pussy.

 

Sarah came first, jaw clenched tight in a strangled cry to avoid screaming out. She had once, the sound bringing Savannah knocking on the door.  She was still relived that James had  managed to warn her off before the girl actually came in.

 

James followed her a few seconds latter, burying his cock inside her one last time as the violent orgasmic convulsions of her vagina pulled him over the edge with her.

 

They lay entwined for several moments before James rolled away to her right with a satisfied groan. He stretched, then sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Reaching down between his legs he removed the spent condom and warped it in a paper tissue from his bedside table before tossing the whole mess into a wastebasket.

 

Sarah watched him as he laid back down, rolling onto his side to look at her.

 

“That was good,” she said after a moment. “Almost worth the fact that I probably need a second shower now.” James responded with a low sigh, going onto his back to stare up at the cream colored stucco ceiling.

 

Sarah let out a sigh of her own. “Can’t this just be sex, James?” He moved to face her again.

 

“I’m not the one who’ll refuse to make eye contact for the next three or four days.  I don’t expect you to fall in love with me. For the record I’m not in love with you either. I’m not saying I don’t like you, in those rare moments you’re not driving me to bash my head against a wall. But you also know this isn’t just-” he snorted, “ _ stress relief _ . Or boredom, or fun.”

 

Sarah shook her head before sitting up. After a moment she twisted around to look down on him. “We’re both lonely. It doesn’t help to talk about it. This,” her gaze swept the bed, “does. At least while it lasts. Who knows, if things where different I might actually have loved you,” Sarah gave another weary shake of her head. “But in case you’ ve forgotten the last man I let myself love ended up dead on a beach, so it’s probably just as well.”

 

Sarah stood. She went and grabbed her bathroom, but didn’t put it on, instead standing at the foot of James’ bed watching him, his gaze as he starred back at her undecipherable.

 

She was about to leave when he spoke. “Like I said, I’m not asking you to love me. Don’t take this the wrong way, but I actually find it strangely reliving to know you never will,” James sat up. “If this helps you fine,” his gaze racked the length of her naked body. “I’d be lying if I said there wasn’t anything in it for me either. But talking does help Sarah, you’ve just gone so long without letting anyone in that you’ve forgotten. Or maybe you’ve convinced yourself that if you don’t let anyone in you can’t get hurt, though I refuse to believe you truly believe that,”  He looked over at his bedside table and picked up the unused condom, holding it out to her.

 

Sarah shook her head. “I guess as long as we understand each other you should keep that, we might need it tomorrow night,” She pulled on her robe and tied it closed before going to and opening his bedroom door. She paused, and a moment later glanced back at him.

 

“See you at breakfast James.”


	5. Skin and Chrome (John/Cameron)

Skin and Chrome

(John/Cameron)

 

-Post _What He Beheld_ (AU)

 

It was a day after the car bomb. His mom and Derek had just left to start hunting down Sarkissian and the Turk, leaving him and Cameron alone in a motel room in San Diego, far enough away so that if anyone were looking they would be hard to find.

 

John sat down at a small table and looked around the room. Pale white walls and a light brown carpet. One bed and a small bathroom. No TV. Overall the room was clean though somewhat shabby, but for what they were paying that was to be expected. He and Cameron each had a bag of clothes and other items, plus his laptop, the hard drive they’d taken from Sarkissian, and about a thousand dollars in cash. And of course guns with enough bullets to fight a small war.

 

John glanced over at Cameron. She was standing at the window, peering through the drapes at the parking lot below. The right side of her face was covered in bandages and she wore jeans and a dark sweater with the hood pulled up, all to hide the injuries she had received when the jeep had exploded around her. She had assured them that there had been no damage to her endoskeleton, and that her flesh would heal in time. Until then though she had to avoid going out if at all possible until she had healed enough to pass for human again, which was the main reason it had been decided that she and John would hide out.

 

After a few moments she turned away from the window and went over to her bag, opening it and pulling out medical supplies. Then she took off her sweater and removed the bandages covering her face. Beneath the white tank top and gray cotton bra her torso was a mixture of burned flesh and exposed metal, the damage especially bad on her back and arms. Despite this John still found a part of himself admiring her beauty. After he found out what she really was John had told himself that any attraction he felt to her was despite the fact she was a terminator, that it was just hormones reacting to what looked like an attractive female body. But if that were true then the sight of her now, with the bright silver of her endoskeleton showing in at least a dozen places, should turn him off. But if he was being honest with himself he actually found the sight strangely intriguing.

 

John wrenched his gaze away from her and bent over to pick up his laptop, putting it and the hard drive on the table. He turned the computer on and connected the hard drive to it, searching through its files again, looking for information that might help his mother and Derek. After about ten minutes he absentmindedly glanced over at Cameron for a split second. A moment later his head whipped back around so fast he felt his neck pop. Cameron was sitting on the bed facing him, tending to her wounds. But what had grabbed his attention was the fact that since he had last looked at her she had removed both her top and bra. At present she was dabbing antiseptic into a small wound just bellow her left breast. Her front had received far less damage then her back, there were some cuts and burns, but below her neck and shoulders no metal gleamed through damaged flesh. And at that moment John couldn’t help but notice how her breasts seemed especially untouched, a small burn near the top of her right mammary being the only blemish on her otherwise perfect bosoms.

 

He stared at her for several long moments as his brain tried futilely to restart it’s higher functions. Finally conscious thought returned to him and he managed to summon the willpower to tear his eyes away from her nudity.

 

“Cameron,” he chocked out as he gazed unseeingly at his computer screen, trying to erase the sight of her breasts from his memory. He cleared his throat and repeated her name, this time his voice coming out more evenly. “If you need to take off your clothes, do it in the bathroom.”

 

After a moment the cyborg responded. “I can protect you better in here. Besides, that was you mother’s rule. I didn’t think you’d mind.”

 

John barely held back a laugh. _‘Oh, I didn’t say I minded,’_ “I think she meant for you to follow it all the time, not just when she’s around,” _‘And defiantly when I’m around.’_

 

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Cameron responded smartly.

 

John clenched his teeth. “Cameron,” he said with exasperation, “I need to look through the files on this hard drive, and I can’t do that very well with you… distracting me.” At least his annoyance was starting to drown out his arousal. Slightly.

 

“How am I distracting you?” Cameron asked, her voice convincingly tinged with confusion. ‘ _Oh for fuck’s sake! She cannot be THAT clueless.’_

 

“CAMERON! either put on a fucking shirt or get in the goddamn bathroom!”

 

“Oh,” Cameron responded softly, as if finally understanding something. John almost looked at her, but managed to stop himself. There was silence for a moment, then he heard the clang of bed springs as the cyborg rose to her feet. However instead of going to the bathroom she padded over to him, the sounds of her booted feet against the carpet sounding loud and clear in his suddenly hypersensitive ears. He could feel her standing right next to him, his entire body tingling with her nearness.

 

John swallowed. “Cameron…”

 

“You’re aroused.”

 

John felt himself suddenly go still. “What?”

 

“You find my state of undress sexually stimulating,” Cameron elaborated simply.

 

John snapped. He flew to his feet and spun around to face her full on, knocking his chair away in the process. “YEAH, AS IT TURNS OUT TITS GIVE ME A FUCKING HARD-ON LIKE ANY OTHER GUY!” he screamed, “Now you know! You’ve discovered another stunning aspect of human behavior! _Congratulations!_ Now fuck off and put on a shirt!”

 

“Keep you voice down,” Cameron reprimanded him evenly. “We don’t want to attract attention.” John took a deep breath, fighting the sudden urge to grab his laptop and break it over her head. Before he could formulate an appropriate response she spoke again. “I didn’t realize that in my current state you would still find me sexually attractive. However I need to tend to my wounds if I am to heal as quickly as possible, and as I said, I can protect you better in here.”

 

John felt some of his anger leave him. Unfortunately this meant he was finding it harder to keep his gaze from wandering bellow her face. But as he continued to look at her he suddenly found himself transfixed by the sight of her. Much of the skin on the right side of her face was missing or burned, the metal on that side of her jaw almost completely exposed. He knew he should find the sight horrifying, repulsive, and if it where any other terminator he almost certainly would have. But her, with her he found the dichotomy of flesh and metal enthralling. And part of him found that fascination sickening, almost wishing he would go back to the relative safety of drooling over her tits.

 

“John?” Cameron said his name questioningly, her head tilting to the side.

 

“Your…” John shook his head. “How are you doing?”

 

“My condition has remand unchanged since you asked me this morning.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Can you…” Cameron hesitated. “I need your help. The damage to my back is far more severe, and there are areas I cannot reach or easily see. We can go in the bathroom if that helps.” Cameron offered questioningly.

 

Despite himself John laughed. “It doesn’t really mater where we are, it’s just you being… _undressed_ in the same room as me. And this will probably be easier on the bed.”

 

“I see,” Cameron said, then turned around and went over to the bed. However instead of lying face down on it she sat and began working on her boots.

 

John quickly turned away from her, her distance making it much harder to look her in the eyes without noticing any of her other… attributes.

 

“Cameron,” he said slowly, “what are you doing?”

 

“The damage extends bellow my waist, I must be completely naked for you to access it.”

 

“Comp- completely?” John said, his voice cracking.

 

“Yes. Don’t worry, the damage to my pelvic region was much more severe than to my tits, hopefully you will not find it as distracting.”

 

John nodded. _‘Tits. Lovely, I’ve taught her a new word. Now all I need is for her to say it in front of mom. Hopefully the horror will kill me before she does.’_ He stared resolutely at the opposite wall, trying to pretend he wasn’t aware of every sound Cameron made as she disrobed. After a minute there was silence, then she spoke his name.

 

Feeling a dizzying mix of excitement and dread John turned to face her. She was standing again, looking back at him impassively. After a moment he yielded to temptation and let his gaze slowly scan the length of her body. Her feet and lower shins were surprisingly unscathed, the damage starting suddenly at her calves. It was usually worse on the right half of her body, and while she was correct, much of the flesh around her hips was burned or missing, John couldn’t help but notice that the folds of her sex appeared unblemished. He wasn’t actually sure how long he stood there staring at her pussy, however he suddenly realized that she was calling his name.

 

John’s eyes snapped up to her face guiltily, however it was to find her looking back at him with mild curiosity. “Are you readily to begin?”

 

“As I’ll ever be.”

 

Cameron turned and laid face down on the bed, and after a moment John went over to her. He looked through the small bag of medical supplies she had brought, finding a bottle of antiseptic, bandages, and what appeared to be a scalpel.

 

“What do I do?” he asked after a moment, turning his gaze to examine her body.

 

“First use the scalpel to remove any tissue that has been irreparable damaged. Flesh that has been blackened or is leathery with a white or brown coloration. Then apply the iodine to the less damaged tissue and cover with bandages to reduce the risk of infection.”

 

“Okay. What do I do with the skin I… remove.”

 

“The wastebasket should be fine, though we will have to remember to empty it ourselves.”

 

“Right,” The wastebasket was standing by the bedside cabinet, and John reached down and dragged it over next to him. Then he picked up the scalpel and after a moments hesitation began to work. He found that he was moistly able to focus on the task at hand, for the moment putting aside any distractions. At least until he got lower. While the flesh of her buttocks was not undamaged, as far as he could tell none of it needed to be removed, and as he worked with the antiseptic and bandages John found himself unable to ignore the fact he was looking at and touching her ass. In fact if he let his eyes slid a little further (which he did more then once) he could even see the back of her pussy.

 

Finally Cameron spoke. “I should be able to tend to the rest on my own.”

 

“Alright,” John said, putting away medical supplies. However when he was finished instead of moving away he found his hand returning to her back, caressing undamaged skin and bare metal. For a long moment Cameron gave no reaction, simply continuing to lie there as he touched her.

 

Finally she spoke again. “You find me attractive,” she said simply.

 

John yanked his hand away, reeling with the sudden realization of what he had been doing. “We covered that already,” he replied defensively.

 

Cameron rose up, twisting around to kneel on the bed facing him, moving carefully so as not to disturb her bandages. “Yes, because you are a guy, and my outer form is a convincing facsimile of a post-pubescent female. However I assumed the damage I sustained would dampen any attraction you felt for me. However this does not seem to be the case.”

 

“It sounds like you put some thought into this,” John replied evenly, careful to avoid looking at any part of her.

 

“I put thought into everything involving John Connor,” Cameron responded matching his tone.

 

“Of course you do. Look, it doesn’t matter, okay.”

 

“I simply wish to understand.”

 

“Me too,” John stood. “Look, we’re going to be stuck together in this motel room for quite a while, so will you just drop it?”

 

“Don’t you enjoy spending time with me?”

 

John closed his eyes against the simplicity of her question. _‘I do Cameron. Far too much, that’s the problem.’_

 

“Is it because of what I am? It makes you feel that it’s wrong to be attracted to me?”

 

John swallowed against the lump in his throat. “It is wrong,” he replied softly.

 

Cameron got off the bed to stand before of him, completely unashamed of her nudity. “You like me, even in this condition.”

 

“Cameron…” John whispered almost pleadingly.

 

“You are attracted to… me. Not just my body, but… me.”

 

John’s eyes suddenly snapped to hers, drowning in her gaze as a silent war raged through his mind and heart. They looked at each other for a long time, neither of them apparently knowing what to do or say next. Finally Cameron spoke.

 

“Do you want me to put my clothes back on?”

 

John stared at her for a long moment; to him it seemed to stretch on forever, before slowly shaking his head.

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

While any number of idea burst through his mind, ranging from fucking her there and then to bolting from the motel room and never looking back, John found himself unable to express or act on any of them.

 

After a moment Cameron took hold of both his hands, gently holding them in her own before slowly, cautiously bringing them to her. The first hand she guided to her breast, the second she placed on her damaged right cheek. He reacted without thought, his first hand rubbing, squeezing, fondling; his second hand caressed her face, feeling the metal normally hidden beneath her skin. As he touched her Cameron stared back at him, her expression not her default blankness, but something he couldn’t quite identify, except perhaps watchful.

 

As John looked back at her he suddenly realized that her lips were also undamaged. With that realization came a sudden impulse. One he acted on immediately.

 

When he kissed her Cameron didn’t responded at first, despite the hand exploring her bare breast she was apparently unprepared for such forwardness. However she soon recovered, her hands going to his shoulders as she responded in kind.

 

John’s hand on her face slid around to the back of her head, cradling her skull as they kissed. Her nipple, which had remained soft in the warm, un-air conditioned motel room air, had hardened under his touch. As he kissed her John cupped her breast in his palm, feeling the weight of her supple flesh.

 

He jumped when he suddenly felt her hand against his crotch, firmly squeezing his arousal through his jeans. He pulled his mouth back from hers, looking at her face as as she rubbed his erection. After a moment he stepped away, then pulled off his shirt. He tried to kick off his shoes, but when it became apparent they wouldn’t go easily he decided he didn’t care and instead undid his pants, pushing them and his boxers down past his knees.

 

He shuffled back to her and Cameron reach out with her left hand to take hold of his cock.

 

“No,” John said intercepting her hand with his own. “The other one.”

 

Cameron held up her right hand, all the skin burned away from her middle, ring, and little fingers, as well as the first half of her index finger. Then those fingers where pressing up against his testicles, stroking his balls with bare metal.

 

John gasped at the feeling of her cool metal fingers gently fondling his balls. They gazed at each other as she explored him, each watching the others reactions. Then her hand moved from his sac to his erection, his cock twitching at the contact.

 

“ _Cameron_ ,” John moaned, his eyes briefly closing as she drew her fingers up and down his shaft. He opened his eyes a moment later to find she was no longer looking at him, instead staring down at her hand on his cock. John followed her gaze, his eyes confirming what he had been feeling, cold, silvery metal fingertips pressing up against the underside of his shaft while the relatively warmer undamaged skin of her thumb rubbed the topside.

 

“You’re enjoying this?” John looked up at the question to find Cameron watching him again.

 

John nodded. “Yeah, it feels great. Better then great.”

 

“It’s smoother then I would have expected.”

 

“It, you mean my, ah-”

 

“Penis,” Cameron answered softly. While her right hand moved to explore the end of his cock her left came up to firmly wrap around the base. “I can feel your pulse through it.”

 

John’s only response was a heavy breath as he watched his protector stroke his cock, her undamaged hand griping and rubbing up and down the bottom half of his shaft while the bare metal fingers of her other hand focused on the head of his dick, gently rolling back the foreskin to touch the glans directly.

 

As he watched her pleasure him John’s gaze suddenly went past his cock to focus on her bare sex a few inches away. After a few moments his hand reached out, almost without conscious thought, to feel the slick, soft, warm folds of her pussy.

 

Cameron’s hands faltered on his dick as his fingers delved into her intimate flesh. He was so engrossed in the exotic and marvelous feel of her pussy that it took him a few moments to notice that she was no longer stroking his cock, instead her hands simply holding his erect shaft.

 

John’s own hand stilled against her pussy, though he didn’t remove it, as he looked up at her face. Cameron was still looking down, though he could tell her eyes had shifted from his cock to his hand on her sex. After a moment she seemed to sense his gaze, her face coming up to look back at him, cheeks pinker then usual, lips slightly parted, and her eyes darker then he’d ever seen them.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before John started moving his fingers again. Her lips parted further. John found what he was looking for, his middle finger awkwardly pressing up into her channel, her vagina hot and wet and soft and _unbelievably_ tight around his finger. John found himself wondered how his cock was supposed to be able to fit in her. The thought took him aback for a moment, the idea of going all the way, of having sex with her. But he’d let it come this far and it didn’t seem likely he’d stop things now. And by the way Cameron was lightly rolling her hips against his hand it didn’t seem she found the current course of events objectionable.

 

And even if she was a machine, there was no way that the way she was looking at him was anything but an invitation to fuck.

 

Then her hands left his cock, her right coming down to firmly grasp the wrist of the hand on her cunt and guiding it away and for a brief, far too disappointing moment John thought he’d miscalculated. Then she was raising her right leg, her knee brushing against his hip as she guided his hand to the backside of her thigh to help hold her leg up, his fingers feeling both skin and metal.

 

Cameron’s other hand reached around to the small of his back, pulling his body to hers, the jutting length of his cock bumping then sliding against the slight lower curve of her belly. Her right hand found his hip while the one on his back returned to his cock as her whole body somehow rose up a few inches relative to his, bringing the head of his dick into contact with her pussy.

 

For the first time in more then a minute John’s gaze broke from hers, sliding down to his cock, the head partially engulfed by her folds near the top of her slit. A small corner of the back of his mind briefly noted that she was almost standing on the toes of her left foot, though he wouldn’t know it from her steady stance.

 

Cameron rolled her hips, sliding the head of his penis through the length of her vulva. Then she rocked back a little while her hand shifted him against her slightly and John let out a sharp gasp as he felt the end of his cock slip into her entrance.

 

Cameron softly called his name. After he failed to respond she repeated herself more firmly. Blinking, John somehow managed to drag his gaze away from the sight of his cock against her pussy and up at her face.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” the cyborg asked.

 

John almost laughed. Or groaned. Both felt like appropriate responses. Instead he nodded vigorously. “ _God_ yes,” he responded, his voice tightly.

 

Almost immediately her left hand left his member to find his ass as her right leg curled up behind his, her calf sliding against the back of his thighs. The she was pulling his pelvis to her and his cock was sliding up into her cunt, the tight, flexing muscles of her vagina almost feeling as if they where simultaneously trying to repel him and draw him in deeper at the same time.

 

His pubic bone met hers and a moment later he almost instinctively rolled his hips, burying most of the last inch of his cock inside her. Cameron’s hand slid up from his ass to caress his back as John took hold of her waist. Her pussy was the most wonderful thing he’d felt in his life, her channel feeling like it was made for him as her walls molded themselves around his shaft, tightly griping him and surrounded him with soft, wet, heat.

 

“God you feel good,” John hissed as he breathed. His eyes fond hers. “Do you feel this?” he asked, at that moment finding it incomprehensible that even as a machine she would be unable to feel at least some of what he was.

 

Cameron nodded curtly. “I feel...” the cyborg paused for a moment. “The sensations are hard to explain.”

 

John felt himself calming somewhat as he stood there unmoving inside her. Though he knew that wouldn’t last long once they started fucking. “Does it feel good?"

 

Cameron gazed back at him for several long moments as she considered the question before nodding again. “But it was better when your penis was moving inside me.”

 

John chuckled. “You mean like this?” He drew his cock partway out of her sex before somewhat clumsily pushing back in. From the way Cameron responded with another much more exuberant nod his lack of technique apparently wasn’t an issue.

 

John fell forward against her as their hips worked, and mostly failed, to find some kind of rhythm, Cameron finding it difficult to mach his erratic thrusts and giving up after a few moments to simply respond with her own steady movements. John felt her breasts press and shift against his chest, their rise and fall slow and even with her measured, unchanging breath, soft and warm as it blew past his cheek.

 

Less then a minute after he started moving in her John felt his climax approaching. Cameron’s hand on his back slid up to the back of his head, fingers moving though his hair before pulling his face down to her collarbone, his ragged breath hot and moist on her skin.

 

John moaned her name into her chest before cuming, his hips losing whatever coordination they had had before as they jerked sporadically against hers, his cock pulsed inside her cunt, pumping his seed into her infertile body.

 

After a minute Cameron shifted her pelvis away from his, his spent manhood slipping from her sex. She dropped her right leg to the ground as her left foot came back down flat, as her body lowered John’s face slid along her neck to rest against hers, her right hand on his hip going around to rub small of his back while the other continued to massage the back of his head. She could feel his still partially hard penis against her stomach, his intimate flesh slick with their combined coital fluids.

 

“Was that good?” Cameron asked after a little while.

 

John reluctantly pulled his naked body away from hers.

 

“It was unbelievable,” he responded. “What about you?” John asked after a moment.

 

“It was tight,” Cameron answered promptly.

 

John snicker. “ _‘It’_ was very tight,” From the look on her face John was pretty sure she had completely missed the double entente. “And hot.”

 

Cameron nodded in oblivious agreement. “You still have a partial erection.”

 

John looked down at his dick. “Very partial. And not likely to become anything more for a little while,” He bent down to pull his pants back up. He sat down on the bed, then looked back up at Cameron, the cyborg watching him and still very naked.

 

“Ssoooo,” John said after a few moments.

 

Cameron moved a hand between her legs, brushing her fingers against her labia before bringing them up to her face.

 

“I’m leaking semen,” she said abruptly.

 

John blinked at her pussy. “Yeah, I can see that,” Cameron stood there for several moments studying the sticky mess on her fingers, seemingly unsure of what to do about it. Finally John let out an exasperated sigh. “Cameron, is it really that much of a risk to go into the bathroom for _five minutes_ and clean up. I mean really, what are the odds that that will be the exact moment we get attacked, or at all for that mater.”

 

Her eyes flitted over to him for a few moments before she dropped her hand and padded over to the bathroom, John not even trying to resist the temptation to watch her ass as she walked. Cameron entered the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind her. John continued to watch her for a few seconds, then went about putting away the medical supplies sitting on the bed before laying down on it. At that moment he felt too warm to bother retrieving his shirt from where he’d tossed it on the foot of the bed. It took him a few moments to kick off his shoes then he rolled over onto his side facing the bathroom, though from his current position he couldn’t see anything other than her shadow shifting as she moved.

 

A while later he awoke. Stretching, he sat up and looked around, finding Cameron sitting at the table with the laptop. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, all her visible wounds covered by bandages. John swung his legs off of the bed and onto the floor.

 

“How long was I asleep?”

 

“I was in the bathroom for almost ten minutes, you where already asleep when I came out,” Cameron answered without looking away from the computer. “That was two hours and forty-seven minutes ago.”

 

John grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, then bent over and retrieved his shoes.

 

Cameron looked up as he came to stand next to her. John could see from the laptop screen that she was looking through the hard drive.

 

“I’m going to that convenience store on the corner.” John said, doing his best to make sure tone left it clear he was informing her, not asking.

 

“Your taking a gun?”

 

John sighed. “You know that’s more likely to cause problems than keep me safe?”

 

Cameron turned her gaze back to the computer. “Either I’m going with you or your taking a gun.”

 

John snorted. “Yeah, because a girl with half her face missing isn’t going to attract any attention,” He went over to one of their bags and pulled out a handgun. Sticking it in the back of his pants he then went into his own personal bag and extracted a sweater, pulling it on and feeling around the back to make sure it was adequately concealing the gun.

 

John went back over to her, swallowing before saying, “About what happened earlier when we, you know… had sex,” Cameron looked up at him again, her expression neutral. John took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he knew he had to say. But when he spoke again ‘We can’t do that again,’ somehow turned into “Mom and Derek can’t find out.”

 

True, but somewhat beside the large point.

 

Cameron turned in the chair so that she was facing him more fully.

 

“Is there a reason why they would?” Cameron asked.

 

John shifted his weight between his feet. “I guess not.”

 

“Unless of course we continue to have a sexual relationship, then precautions would have to be taken,” the cyborg added simply.

 

His heart froze for a second before making up for it by beating at twice its normal rate. ‘We can’t ever have sex again,’ was what went through his mind, but all he said was, “Yeah.”

 

Cameron’s expression shifted. “So you do want to have sex again?” she asked questioningly.

 

His voice suddenly not working, John simply nodded. In a fairness it was true, he defiantly _wanted_ to have sex with her again. Maybe more. Probably more. It was just that as usual what he wanted was very far from what he could or should do.

 

John gave a mental shake of his head. _‘Fuck it.’_

 

“I’m going to see if the store has anything worth eating that doesn’t require preparation. We can… talk more about this when I get back.”

 

Cameron’s head shifted to the side. “ _‘Talk’_?”

 

John couldn’t help but grin. “Among other things I’m sure. I shouldn’t be gone more then twenty minutes or so,” He made to go towards the door then stopped, hesitating for a moment before reaching out to take hold of her chin, then bending down to give her a light kiss. When he pulled away he could of sworn that her eyes where brighter then usual.

 

John took a deep breath. “See you in a bit,” he said before going out the door, leaving a pensive Cameron behind him.


	6. Mine (John/Riley)

Mine

(John/Riley)

 

-TSCC Early-Mid Season Two

 

They were sitting in the living room watching some movie on TV. Riley was fairly sure it was a few decades old, and seemed to involve police, ‘gangsters’, and a lot of people shooting each other. John had his arm around her and she was resting her head on his shoulder when _it_ came into the room on it’s way from the front door to the stairs.

 

Riley straightened up as Cameron walked through the room, with some effort managing to keep her body from tensing and pretended to continue watching the TV with mild interest. Actually she was surreptitiously watching John as, possibly without even really realizing it, his gaze followed the machine. And given what she was wearing, tight jeans and a light gray tank-top with a pale yellow bra partly showing through the fabric, the terminator/girl certainly made for an alluring sight.

 

If Cameron noticed the effect she was having on John she didn’t show it, her pace unfaltering as she left the room; though Riley thought that her gait put a bit more sway to her hips then necessary.

 

Riley snuck another glance at John. His eyes continued to stare at the spot where Cameron had been before going back to the TV. Riley looked back at the TV as well, though she wasn’t paying any attention to what was happening on the screen.

 

She could only guess at the actually nature of John’s relationship with the machine, around her he mostly pretended like they had a normal brother-sister relationship. But Riley got the feeling that there was definite tension between them. She didn’t think it was just that he distrusted her simply because she was a terminator either, Riley suspected that they’d had some kind of falling out over something. Whatever it was she hoped that maybe he’d never forgive her.

 

On the other hand there where moments like the one that had just happen, when Riley would catch him watching her. Not the way you’d watch something dangerous or untrustworthy. Certainly not the way you’d look at you sister.

 

Riley picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned off the TV. “Let’s go for a walk.”

 

John looked at her, then shrugged. “Okay.”

 

A minute later the two teens were walking out of the house and down the driveway hand in hand. Riley knew his mom was off doing something, John was usually pretty vague whenever she asked where it was she’d disappear off to. And ‘Cameron’ was probably still in her room, doing whatever the hell it was she got up to in there.

 

Riley led them towards the shed and round to the far side out of view of the house and driveway.

 

John looked around. “Kind of a short walk, don’t you think?”

 

“I wanted to show you something,” Riley said doing her best to hid her nervousness.

 

John smiled at her. “What?”

 

Riley fought to control her anxiety. If this scared him away she might not be able to fix it. But at the same time she couldn’t help but feel excited too.

 

Riley stepped up to him, gently moving him against the wall of the shed and kissed him.

 

John seemed a little surprised at first but recovered quickly enough, warping his arms around her waist as he returned her kiss.

 

After a minute they broke apart.

 

“Is that what you wanted to show me?” John asked a little breathlessly. Riley shook her head. _‘It’s now or never,’_ the blonde thought to herself.

 

Instead of answering him she planted a series of light kisses on and around his mouth as one of her hands found his thigh. She rubbed the inside of his leg before sliding her hand up to cup the front of his jeans, finding him already somewhat aroused.

 

John gasped against her lips, his body stiffening at the unexpected contact. But he didn’t immediately try to stop her or pull away, in fact after a few seconds he started lightly pushing back against her hand.

 

After a moment Riley pulled her head back, watching her boyfriend’s face as she groped him through his pants. While he looked more than a bit uncertain she thought she could also see excitement and arousal. Not to mention the fact that his cock was defiantly getting harder against her hand.

 

Riley to a deep breath before saying in as sultry a tone as she could manage, “I want to show you how much I like you,” she said with a confident smirk.

 

“Show me how?” John asked with a note of anticipation in his voice.

 

Riley put her other hand on the button of his jeans. When after a few seconds he didn’t protest she opened his pants and pushed them down off his hips, dropping to her knees as she pulled them down as far as they would go. Then she turned her attention to the roughly penis-shaped tent in his boxers.

 

Leaning forward Riley ever so lightly brushed her lips against his cock through his underwear before looking up at his face.

 

“Can I take your boxers off?” Riley asked hotly, her check next to his bulge.

 

John swallowed, hesitating for a brief moment before nodding vigorously. “Um, yeah, definitely. If you want.”

 

Riley just grinned at him before gripped the legs of his underwear, her eyes locked with his as she slowly pulled down his boxers, momentarily ignoring his erection as it sprang free beside her face.

 

John shuttered as she reached up with one hand and grasped his cock. She pumped the length of his shaft with slow, deliberate strokes before pressing her cheek against his hot, hard cock, all the while maintaining eye contact with him. John swore under his breath at the sight.

 

The blonde’s eyes left his as she turned her head to plant a wet kiss against the side of his shaft. Then she moved her mouth lower to kiss his balls before drawing one into her mouth and sucking on it while her hand resumed stroking his cock.

 

John fought for breath as he watched and felt his girlfriend play with him, clenching his jaw and digging his fingers into the wooden planks that made up the wall behind him as he fought not to cum, the pleasure from her ministrations already almost more than he could bear.

 

Then Riley pulled away from him and looked back up at his face, watching him as he got his breathing back under control.

 

“Having fun?” the blonde asked. John nodded. “Good,” Then she reached up and grabbed the top of her shirt. John watched her in confusion for a moment before she started pulling the front of her shirt down, exposing more of her cleavage to him. Then she slipped a hand inside her shirt and a moment later she was pulling out one of her breasts, the full, pale orb jiggling slightly as she released it before extracting its twin.

 

Riley grinned up at the look of dumbfounded awe on his face, cupping her exposed tits and lightly bouncing them. Then she briefly pinched her nipples before releasing her breasts and taking hold of the base of his cock with one hand while the other went to cradle and fondle his balls.

 

John moaned as Riley took the head of his dick into her mouth applying genital suction while rubbing her tongue against the underside. She slide her gaze up to meet his as she lightly sucked him before popping him back out of her mouth to start licking and kissing his shaft. John closed his eyes and pushed his head back against the wall behind him as he savored the exquisite feelings of her lips and tongue moving around and over his cock.

 

Riley took him back into her mouth, this time sliding in almost half of his shaft. She began bobbing her head back and fourth, her lips tight around him and tongue massaging his length as she started giving him a blowjob in earnest.

 

After a minute John opened his eyes and looked back down at her, part of him surprised he had managed to last this long. The sight of her blonde head bobbing up and down on his cock, lips pursed and cheeks hollowing as she sucked him did nothing to stave off his mounting orgasm.

 

Riley looked back up at him as she felt one of his hands slide through her hair to cup the side of her head. Then he reached down with his other hand and grasped one of her tits, exploring her warm, supple flesh with firm pressure as his thumb stroked her nipple. Riley rolled her shoulder to press her breast more firmly into his hand as she expressed her approval with a low hum.

 

John swore as her hum vibrated through his cock. “I’m getting close,” he gasped a few seconds later.

 

Riley gave a tiny nod to show that she’d heard him but maintained the pace of the blowjob. His hand left her breast to grip her shoulder and a few seconds later she felt his balls tightening inside their sac. Then his cock was pulsing inside her mouth and she quickly pulled back a little so that only the tip was inside as it began spilling his hot seed onto her tongue.

 

“Oh God, Riley!” John cried out as he orgasmed into her mouth, their eyes locked as the blonde swallowed his cum.

 

When his cock stilled inside her mouth Riley gave him one last, hard suck drawing a shudder and another cruse from her boyfriend. Then she pushed him out of her mouth with her tongue and grabbed his boxers and pulled them back up. Then she took hold of his jeans and pulled those up as well as she stood.

 

“That was… thanks,” John said as they looked at each other.

 

“You’re welcome,” Riley replied with a smile as she redid his pants. After she was done she waited a beat, then said, “I’m going to put my boobs away now.”

 

Her smile turned into an amused grin as upon mentioning them his eyes immediately went back to her tits. Riley reached up to her chest, making a show of slipping her breasts back into her shirt and bra.

 

“Hmm, I should just take my shirt off next time, it’s kind of uncomfortable having it all bunched up under my tits,” the blonde commented lightly rubbing her breasts.

 

John stared for a few moments before looking up at her face. “Having fun?” he asked with a wry smirk.

 

“Feeling myself up?”

 

His smirk turned into a full grin. “Teasing me.”

 

Riley dropped her hands to her sides. “I just sucked your dick Baum, I think that qualifies as more then ‘teasing’,” the blonde said with mild mock-indignation. John responded by pulling her to him and kissing her.

 

“Hmm,” he said after a few moments. “I think your mouth tastes like sperm.”

 

Riley giggled. “Yeah, that happens when you swallow. I wouldn’t say it’s bad, but it is kind of weird if your not expecting it,” Reading the expression on his face she added, “No, that wasn’t the first time I gave a blowjob.”

 

John rubbed her arm. “That’s okay, it was my first and I did really like it,” He kissed her again, mostly managing to ignore the residual taste of his own cum, which even though he knew it was kind of stupid did weird him out a little.

 

After a minute they broke apart again. “I’m going to the house to get a drink of water-”

 

“To wash away the taste of my sperm?” John deadpanned.

 

“Basically. I’ll be back in a minute, we can go for an actual walk then.”

 

Giving him one last quick peck on the cheek Riley strolled back around the shed and towards the house. Going inside she went into the kitchen to find Cameron already there.

 

Riley stopped short, crushing down the spike of fear that shot through her. The cyborg turned to face her and Riley flashed her a friendly smile.

 

“You look thirsty,” Cameron said somewhat abruptly. Riley noticed that she was holding a full glass of water. Riley couldn’t help but tense slightly as the other girl walked towards her. About a foot away Cameron stopped, then put the glass down on the kitchen island in front of her. Then she was walking past her, presumably back to her room.

 

Riley stared at the glass of water for a moment, not sure if she should be pissed, scared, or maybe even a little amused. Then she picked up the glass and turned to see Cameron reaching the staircase.

 

“Thanks!” she called out cheerfully before drinking the glass. She could almost have sworn that Cameron paused for the briefest of moments before starting up the stairs.

 

Riley went over and put the glass in the sink before going back out side to rejoin John.


	7. Good Vibrations (Sarah/Cameron)

Good Vibrations

(Sarah/Cameron)

 

Cameron looked around as her bedroom door opened.

 

“Everything locked down?” Sarah asked leaning against the door frame.

 

“Yes,” Cameron answered. She continued to gaze at the other woman, who was dressed in nothing but a soft gray knee length bathrobe, for another moment before turning back to her closet. “What do you think?” she asked a moment later, turning once more to face Sarah again while holding a dark purple shirt with a bright sliver unicorn printed on its center.

 

Sarah made a face. “Little cute, don’t you think?”

 

Cameron studied the shirt for a moment before looking back at Sarah. “You like it when I wear this.” she said simply.

 

Sarah smirked. “What, do you think I have a thing for unicorns?”

 

“No, but it fits tightly enough that it shows off my breasts.”

 

Sarah looked at the shirt again. Come to think of it the thing was bringing back some pleasant memories.

 

Sarah stepped into the room. “In that case you should never wear it when you leave the house again. The only one who gets to admire your tits is me.”

 

“What if I’m wearing a jacket?”

 

“I guess that would be okay then,” Sarah said with a mock-relenting tone as she went up to Cameron and slipped an arm around her waist, her other hand finding the cyborg’s face before kissing her.

 

“Hmm,” Sarah said a few moments later. “You should wear that really short denim skirt with it. But without the leggings.”

 

Cameron blinked at her. “Your concern for my modesty in public is inconsistent.”

 

Sarah smirked again. “Not in public, just around the house. When Derek’s here. It’ll freak him out,” Sarah began stroking her side. “In fact don’t wear panties either, flash him your twat once or twice and it’ll really do a number on him.”

 

“So wearin g an overly tight shirt in public is unacceptable, but exposing my genitals is?” Cameron said with a slightly incredulous note to her voice.

 

S arah shook her head. “Not in public, around the house, to Derek. Give most guys a peak at your…  _ ‘genitals’  _ and it’ll get them excited, which would make me very jealous. Flash Derek and it’ll piss him off, which is funny because the s-o-b has really begun to annoy me recently.”

 

Cameron stared at her for a few moments. “I see,” She paused for another moment before saying, “If he gets pissed off wont he mostly be angry with me?”

 

“Do you care?” Sarah asked curiously.

 

“Not the way I care about how you feel, or even John. But it does make him more difficult to work with,” Cameron paused again, then added, “Even more difficult.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“You could flash him your pussy,” Cameron suggested.

 

Sarah smiled, surprised for a moment at the her lover’s unusual if not unprecedented use of slang. “I don’t think it would get  _ quite _ the same reaction. Besides, wouldn’t  _ you _ be jealous?”

 

The cyborg considered this for a moment, her head cocked to the side. “I don’t know, it’s not something I’ve ever thought about.”

 

Sarah ran her hand through her girlfriend’s hair. “Well don’t worry about it now. I guess I’ll find another way of expressing my displeasure to Derek,” Sarah gave her another brief kiss. “You taken a shower yet?”

 

Cameron shook her head. “I was about to.”

 

Sarah gave her a sultry grin. “Mind if I join you?”

 

“You just took a shower,” Cameron responded swiftly. And before Sarah could respond she added, “And the last time we  took a shower together  we ended up trying to have sex and I slipped stopping you from slipping and cracked the wall with my head. If I’d been human there’s a good chance I would have had to go to the emergency room.”

 

“Well maybe this time-” Sarah started.

 

“We’ll have sex,” Cameron cut in flatly. “What else are we going to do naked in an enclosed space?”

 

“Wash each others backs?” Sarah suggested  slyly .

 

“ And how long do you think it’ll take you to confuse my back with the inside of my vagina?”

 

“Like you have so much self control,” Sarah responded with an overly dramatic huff.

 

“I don’t. That’s my point.”

 

Sarah chuckled as she realized she’d been outmaneuvered. “ _ Finnee _ . When your done come to my room, there’s something I want to ah, show you,” Sarah moved in closer, her mouth next to Cameron’s ear. “And who knows, when I kiss you good night I might forget which set of  _ lips _ I’m supposed to be frenching.”

 

With that Sarah turned and left. It wasn’t until just after she closed the door behind her that Cameron suddenly figured out what she’d meant.

 

It was almost half an hour later when Sarah heard her bedroom door open. Looking up from the document she’d been reading she saw Cameron stepping into the room wearing a deep green bathrobe, a bit shorter then the one she was still wearing.

 

Sarah stood and tossed her reading material onto a nearby table- it was the fifth time she’d read that document and had mostly given up on finding anything useful in it, except that she currently didn’t have any better leads to pursue.

 

“Hello  sweetie. ”

 

Cameron closed the door behind her. “You wanted to show me something?”

 

“ In a minute,” Sarah slipped off her robe and tossed it onto a nearby chair. “First let my give you that kissed I promised.”

 

Cameron came to her, shedding her own robe as she went and sending it to land squarely atop Sarah’s. As the two women met they embraced each other before sharing a deep kiss, slowly moving back towards the bed as their hands explored each others familiar curves.

 

As they reached the bed Cameron broke away. “Are you sure that was the kiss you promised me?” she asked breathlessly.

 

“I don’t know; do you have another pair of lips somewhere?”

 

Cameron  moaned softly. “Your right hand is rubbing them right now.”

 

“ Oh,” Sarah shifted away slightly and looked down at the aforementioned hand which was currently cupping the other woman’s pussy. She took her hand away as she pretended to examine Cameron’s vulva as if she’d never seen one before. “Eh, I guess those do kind of look like lips,” she said before briefly brushing her fingers across her folds, eliciting a shutter from the cyborg.

 

“ _ Saraahhh _ .”

 

Sarah looked back up at her with a grin. “Sit on the bed and I’ll take a closer look.”

 

Cameron complied and Sarah followed her, reaching past her to grab a pillow and dropping it between her lover’s wide spread feet before kneeling down on it.

 

Cameron gripped the edge of the mattress as Sarah leaned forward between her legs, her mouth going to the side at the last second to kiss and suck on the flesh of her inner thigh. The older woman’s eyes shifted up to find Cameron’s and a moment later her right thumb made contact with her pussy, firmly rubbing the heart of her intimate flesh in a circular motion, occasionally pressing deep enough to brush against the entrance to her channel.

 

Sarah gave her thigh a light, parting bite before straightening up a little. “You’re really wet.”

 

“ Humm, so are you.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“I can  _ smell _ you,” Cameron answered before letting out a soft cry.

 

“Really? Well anyway, now for that kiss,” Sarah pulled her hand away from her sex and put both of them on her thighs. Then she bent down and planted a brief, light kiss upon her labia.

 

Sarah looked back up at Cameron to find her staring back at her looking exasperated.

 

“Not to be demanding, but when you used the term ‘frenching’ I assumed it meant your tongue would be involved. Or would I get more accomplished if I went back to my room and fingered myself?”

 

“Could I come and watch?” Sarah asked coyly.

 

“No,” Cameron responded shortly.

 

Sarah laughed. “ Okay baby, I’ll eat your pussy.”

 

Cameron opened her mouth to respond, but Sarah was already ducking back down, and when a moment later she felt her tongue lapping up the length of her slit her only response was a high, quiet moan.

 

Sarah massaged Cameron’s thighs as she worshiped her cunt with her mouth, drawing a series of cries and moans from the woman above her. As she pushed her tongue against her channel one of Cameron’s hands worked it’s way into her hair, lightly encouraging her mouth higher to her waiting clit.  Sarah complied, but only briefly, laving the sensitive nub with her tongue for a moment before giving it a short, light suck. Then she pulled away, one of her hands replacing her mouth, giving just enough stimulation to keep her aroused without bringing her any closer to completion.

 

Looking up at her Sarah took a moment to admire her lover, skin flushed, pert breasts heaving, lips parted, and dark, lidded eyes wild.

 

Cameron’s mouth opened wider  t o speak, but Sarah hushed her before she could. “ I want you to close your eyes, and keep them closed until I tell you.”

 

Cameron looked back at her in confusion. “Why?”

 

“Because I asked. And because if you do I’ll play with your clit some more.”

 

Cameron stared back at her for a few more moments before doing as she was told, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back.

 

“And no peaking,” Sarah added before bringing her mouth back to her pussy. She continued eating her out for about half a minute before reaching under the bed with her right hand, feeling around on the carpet until she made contact with a long, rubbery object. Pulling it out she once again drew her mouth away from Cameron’s cunt.

 

“Don’t worry honey, you’re about to have a lot of fun.”

 

Sarah looked down at the object in her hand.  It was a vibrator, about seven inches long and almost the exact same shade of purple as Cameron’s favorite jacket. At the bottom was a black cape with a few simple controls set into it.

 

Griping the base Sarah pressed the tip against Cameron’s sex.

 

“What’s that?” Cameron asked sharply, tensing at the unknown contact.  
  
“Keep your eyes closed,” Sarah answered, slowly drawing the tip of the dildo up and down the length of her pussy.

 

“I am. What is that you’re rubbing me with?”

 

“My cock.”

 

Cameron was silent for several moments before, “ _ Your what?! _ ”

 

“My cock. You do know what a cock is, don’t you?”

 

If  Cameron where human she would have groaned. “It’s a synonym for either a rooster  or a penis. Neither definition would seem to apply.”

 

“Penises don’t belong near cunts?” Sarah asked innocently.

 

“I’ve explored  _ your _ cunt pretty thoroughly,” Cameron retorted. “On  seventy-one separate occasions. I think I’d have noticed If you had a cock.”

 

“It’s new,” Sarah replied  briskly  as her other hand found the dildo’s on switch, checking to make sure it  set to low before returning her gaze to her lover’s waiting snatch, taking one more moment to decide  on the best placement of the tip against her pussy.

 

“The last time was  barely eight minutes ag o -aaaahhh,”  Cameron’s next retort ending in a sudden sharp, surprised cry as Sarah switched on the vibrator.

 

Sarah couldn’t help but grin as she watched Cameron respond to the dildo, thrusting her hips against it as Sarah guided it up and down her cunt. She put her other hand atop the trimmed curls sprouting from the top of her slit to cover her pubic mound, partly to hold her steady, and also to tease her clit with her thumb as she guided the vibrator to her entrance.

 

“Sarah,” Cameron gasped, eyes still obediently closed, “what… what...”

 

“I told you, it’s my new cock,” Sarah answered her unasked question. “Do you want to feel it in you pussy?”  Cameron nodded eagerly. It took her a few seconds to get it  aligned properly  before Sarah began to slowly push  the vibrator up into her sex.

 

Cameron shuttered as she felt the unknown object penetrate her, she no longer cared what it was, just as long as it maintained it’s rhythmic vibrations inside her vagina. Sarah drew the first quarter of it in and out of her channel for almost a minute before beginning to push it in deeper. As she did she turned it on higher, drawing a choked cry from her lover.

 

Sarah rose up to sit on the bed next to Cameron, careful to maintain her grip on the dildo as she continued to thrust it in and out of her lover’s pussy. She wrapped her other arm around her torso as she bent down place a series of kisses starting on the tip of her shoulder moving towards and up her neck to her ear.

 

“Do you like being fucked by my cock?” Sarah whispered in her ear. Cameron nodded with a whimper. While the part of her artificial mind still capable of reasoning knew that there was no way the object inside her could be a male sexual organ she certainly wasn’t inclined to argue the point at this moment.

 

Sarah brought her free hand up to Cameron’s face, turning her head to bring her to a kiss, swallowing her moans of pleasure as she continued to fuck her with the vibrator. After a little while Cameron shifted back so that she was lying on the bed, Sarah following her, her mouth kissing down her neck and chest to kiss and suckle a hard nipple.

 

Sarah pushed the vibrator most of the way in and left it, her hand moving the base in small circles to add more stimulation by swirling the dildo around inside her pussy. She continued to kiss and suck on her nipple and the surrounding breast as the thumb of her hand holding the vibrator stretched up to find her clit.

 

Cameron gasped as she felt her end approaching. She had one arm curled against Sarah’s back, her hand running through her hair and holding her head to her breast while her other hand grasped the bed sheets beneath her. When Sarah’s thumb found her clit she let out a final moan before she came.

 

Sarah brought her mouth back up to Cameron’s, kissing her through her orgasm. She fumbled with the end of the vibrator for a moment before finding the power switch and turning it off before gently extracting it from the cyborg’s pussy. Dropping it next to Cameron’s shoulder she put her hand on her side, rubbing up and down her torso from her waist to her breast as they continued to exchange brief kisses.

 

After a few minutes Cameron rolled onto her side to face Sarah who wrapped her arms around her.

 

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

 

“Sure sweetie,” Sarah responded with a laugh.

 

After opening her eyes Cameron immediately twisted around in Sarah’s embrace to look at the mysterious object her lover had just used to bring her to orgasm. Picking it up she carefully examined the dildo’s rigid, rubber length, now slick with her cum.

 

It was a deep, glossy purple. The ‘cock’ was 18.27 centimeters long and the main shaft was 5.04 centimeters in diameter with a dome shaped tip measuring 4.14 centimeters from top to base. At the end taking up the last 1.27 centimeters was a black cap 5.34 centimeters in diameter. Turning the object around in her hands Cameron discovered a switch and a dial set into the end.

 

Sarah watched over Cameron’s shoulder with a smile as the cyborg inspected the dildo. After a minute she turned it on, pressing her thumb against the shaft as it vibrated. She fiddled with the dial for another few seconds, increasing and decreasing the power.

 

“How do you like it?” Sarah asked after a while.

 

Cameron turned back around, holding the active vibrator between them.

 

“I doubt an authentic penis would be any better.”

 

“Not exactly better per se,” Sarah replied with a chuckle.

 

“Hmm. I like your cock very much.”

 

Sarah chuckled again. “Thank you sweetie,” The two women kissed again before Sarah suddenly jumped as she felt the still active vibrator brush against her thigh before finding her pussy.

 

“Fuck!” Sarah swore pulling her mouth from Cameron’s. She shifted onto her back and spread her legs to allow Cameron easier access to her cunt while resting on her elbows and watching her lover move the dildo around and over her pussy. When Cameron lightly brushed the tip over her clit Sarah swore again, bucking her hips against the vibrator.

 

After a few more seconds Cameron pulled the dildo away. “Get on the bed more,” she instructed softly. Sarah quickly complied, shifting around so that she was lying on the mattress properly with her head on the pillow. She watched as Cameron moved down to lie on her stomach between her legs, her head right above her waiting pussy.

 

Sarah moaned when as she felt the vibrator press against her sex, rubbing along and then between her folds. As Cameron continued to work her pussy with the vibrating dildo Sarah felt her warm, wet mouth brush and suck the skin of her hip while her free hand slid up her side to palm one of her tits, her own breasts resting on Sarah’s thigh.

 

Cameron heard Sarah’s moans grow louder as she began to slowly insert the vibrator into her vagina, twisting it around as she did so. She started drawing her mouth over her hip and pubic mound and down to her sex to brush over her clitoris.

 

Sarah’s hands quickly found the sides of Cameron’s head, her fingers working into her hair to massage her scalp as her lover methodically fucked her pussy with the vibrator as she kissed and sucked on the flesh of her pubic mound, her mouth occasionally moving down to stimulate her clit before going back up.

 

“Fuck, baby that feels so good,” Sarah moaned. Cameron responded with an affirmative hum as she was sucking on her clit, causing the other woman to buck against her mouth as she cried out in pleasure. After a minute Cameron began crawling up the length of her body, her hand continuing to work her lover’s cunt with the vibrator as her mouth kissed and licked its way up her torso, pausing for a while to lavish attention on her right breast before continuing up to kiss her.

 

As they kissed Cameron began fucking Sarah the same way her lover had pleasured her a few minutes earlier, her hand holding and moving the dildo around inside her pussy while her thumb rubbed her clit.

 

Sarah rolled onto her side to face Cameron, throwing her left leg over her lover’s hip and wrapping her arms around her back, holding her body to hers as she felt her end begin to approach.

 

“Fuck baby, I’m gonna cum,” Sarah gasped against her cheek.

 

“I love you Sarah,” Cameron responded softly. “Cum for me.”

 

“I love you to Tin-Miss,” Sarah moaned. “Oh God!!”

 

A moment later she climaxed, Cameron kissing her again as her orgasm consumed her. After a few moments she switched the vibrator off, but continued to move it in and out of her cunt with slow, smooth strokes.

 

Sarah let out a contented sigh as her climax abated, her body tingling with the warm afterglow of her orgasm along with new waves of pleasure as Cameron continued to gently fuck her with the dildo.

 

After a minute Sarah shifted, pushing Cameron onto her back and moving to lay on top of her as she planted a series of kisses around her face. She let out a soft grown as Cameron finally removed the dildo from her pussy, dropping it on the bed beside them before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s back.

 

“So, was that fun?” Sarah asked with a grin.

 

Cameron smiled back at her as she nodded.

 

“Can you stay a while?”

 

“My next security patrol isn’t for another sixty-four minutes.”

 

“Good,” Sarah kissed her briefly before getting up on her knees, taking a moment to admire Cameron’s nude form below her before reaching down to pick up the vibrator. Moving off of Cameron entirely she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled open the top draw of her bedside table. Pulling out a dish towel that was laying inside it she wrapped the dildo in it and placed it back in the draw before shutting it again.

 

She felt Cameron moving behind her and a moment later the other woman was wrapping her arms around her as she bent down to kiss the side of her neck, her breasts brushing against her back. Sarah moved her hands to her sides to find Cameron’s knees framing her hips. She tilted her head to the side, allowing Cameron’s mouth easier access while fingers rubbed her legs.

 

Her breath caught a moment later when one of Cameron’s hands slid down her abdomen to her pubic mound, the cyborg’s fingers just barely teasing the top of her slit.

 

“Hmm, I’m not getting any sleep tonight sweetheart, am I?” Sarah asked warmly as her girlfriend’s fingers slide lower into the folds of her pussy, responding by tightening her grip on her knees.

 

“Eventually,” Cameron muttered into her ear. Her other hand slid up to grasp one of her breasts. “But I’m not done with you yet.”

 

Then a few seconds later she suddenly lifted the other woman up and deposited her on the center of the bed before moving over her, leaning down to kiss her passionately as two of her fingers slid into her lover’s hot, waiting sex.


	8. 2:AM Love (John/Cameron)

2:AM Love

(John/Cameron)

 

-TSCC, Post Season Two

_This story could be considered to exist in the same Continuity as_ A Look In Her Eyes _, though it is not necessary to read that first._

 

John awoke to someone gently closing the bedroom door. Peering through the almost completely dark room John was just able to make out Cameron’s form as she padded from the door to her side of their bed. Looking over at the digital clock on his bedside table John saw that it was just after two in the morning.

 

“Did I wake you?” Cameron asked softly through the darkness. John looked back over at her dim silhouette. He watched as she pulled something from behind her back, probably a handgun, and placed it in the drawer of the table on her side of the bed.

 

“Not exactly. I was kind-ah-sort-of awake already in a mostly none conscious sort of way.”

 

Despite the darkness John had no trouble imagining the look on his girlfriend’s face as she stared back at him. “That made no sense.”

 

Reaching out John turned on the lamp sitting on his bedside table, flooding the room with soft, golden light. “Sleep rarely does,” He watched as Cameron sat down on the bed with her back to him and bent down to take off her shoes.

 

“Why are you up anyway?” John asked.

 

“I heard what sounded like a raccoon getting into the garbage can.”

 

“Really? What did it turn out to be?”

 

“A raccoon trying to get into the garbage can. It’s the third time in two weeks,” Cameron stood again and went to put her shoes away.

 

“We’ll figure out something tomorrow,” John answered with a slight yawn. “Still, it’s not quite as bad as a Terminator or some Kaliba Group goon trying to kill us.”

 

Cameron shook her head. “Them we could just kill though,” she responded before pulling off her shirt. “Savannah seems to think raccoons are too ‘cute’ for such direct measures.”

 

John shrugged as he gazed appreciatively at his girlfriend’s bare breasts. “She’s thirteen. We could have her clean up the messes from now on, it might change her mind.”

 

Cameron considered this for a moment as she pushed the black spandex exercise shorts she’d been wearing off of her hips to reveal that when she’d dressed to investigate the outside disturbance she hadn’t bothered with panties.

 

“I was thinking we could just store the waist containers in the garage.”

 

“Where?” John asked shaking his head. “There’s three of them and they’re all huge, and it’s not like we have a lot of space in there. At the moment we can’t even fit any of the cars.”

 

Cameron moved back over towards the bed. “I think we could rearrange some of the equipment.”

 

“We need a shed or something.”

 

“That would also be helpful,” The two of them looked at each other as she stood next to their bed.

 

“You going to lie down?” John asked after a few moments.

 

“I was waiting for you to finish admiring me,” Cameron responded lightly.

 

“Hmm,” John said, his gaze slowly sweeping the length of her naked form. “You could be standing there a while.”

 

Cameron got up onto the bed so that she was kneeling next to him. “I was assuming that at some point you would want to move on to touching.”

 

John looked up at her face with a grin. “You want to ‘touch’ at two in the morning?”

 

“You don’t have to get up early tomorrow,” Cameron answered shifting down onto her left side. “And I like it when you touch me.”

 

“You know I’m using touch as a euphemism for sex right?”

 

“I would be disappointing if you weren’t,” the cyborg answered warmly before leaning down and kissing him.

 

John moved onto his side as well as they kissed, wrapped his arms around her shoulder and waist to pull her body against his.

 

After a minute they broke apart and Cameron let out a contented sigh as her boyfriend moved down to her breasts, his mouth finding the left one as his hand closed around the right.

 

Careful not to dislodge him from her chest Cameron shifted around, pulling the bed sheets out from under her and then over her body, fully joining her boyfriend in bed. She reached out to him, her hand caressing his side and hip before moving between his legs to brush against his mostly hard cock. She felt as much as heard his hum of approval against her breast as she took hold of him a moment later, lightly pumping and squeezing his shaft.

 

John gently pushed her onto her back as he moved his mouth off of her breast. Positioning himself between her legs he felt her hand on his cock guide his tip through the folds of her pussy to her entrance. Then her hand left him and he sheathed himself inside her tight, welcoming channel with one smooth, easy thrust.

 

John let out a happy groan at the feel of her soft, wet heat clutching his cock as he rested inside her. As he lay atop her Cameron wrapped her arms around his back, rubbing up and down the length of his spine as she bend her knees up to grip his hips between her smooth thighs, holding and cradling his pelvis against her own.

 

John moved his mouth over the right side of her face, his lips trailing against her jaw and cheek before moving down to her ear. “Is this enough touching?” he whispered hotly. Cameron tightened her hold on him, pulling his chest down against hers and crushing her breasts between them.

 

“There could never be enough,” she muttered back. She felt him smile against her skin before moving his hands to hold the back of her head as he brought his mouth to hers. As they kissed John began gently rolling his hips against hers, slowly shifting his cock around inside her, her pussy responding by lightly squeezing down around him.

 

The couple held each other as they made easy, unhurried love.

 

“I love you,” John said softly as he looked down at her.

 

“I love you too, John,” Cameron responded warmly. “I love the feel of your body on top of mine,” She drew a soft groan from him as she tightened her sex around him. “I love the feel of your penis inside me.”

 

“Hmm. Does it feel good?”

 

Cameron nodded with a smile. “Very. But it’s more then that. I can feel your blood pumping through it. It’s almost like having your heart inside me.”

 

John slowed his already languid pace within her. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Cameron answered contentedly.

 

John kissed her brow. “I really do love you,” he said as his hips began thrusting faster in and out of her pussy. Cameron’s hands moved to gently grasp the back of his neck, her mouth finding and sucking on his throat.

 

 

“God, Cameron,” he breathed softly as the pace of their lovemaking gently increased. “I love the feeling of being inside you,” he said reverently. “I love your soft skin and your perfect breasts. I love your eyes,” he said pulling his head up to stare down into their warm, honey-brown depths. “I love your smile,” one of his hands went to her mouth, lightly tracing the gentle curve her lips before caressing the rest of her face. “I love the way you see things in your own, amazing way. How it lets me appreciate things in a way I never would have thought of on my own.”

 

“I love the way you can explain things so I understand them,” Cameron responded earnestly. “I love the way you want to show me the world and let me see it on my own terms,” She grinned. “I love that you enjoy playing chess with me even though you’ve never won once.” She let out a soft sigh. “Right now I’m loving the way your pubic bone is rubbing against my clitoris.”

 

“Have I ever told you I find it weirdly kind of hot the way you usually call sex stuff by their real name even though I know you know all the slang?”

 

“Really?”

 

John grinned. “Yeah.”

 

Cameron moved her hands to the small of his back. “I love the feel of your penis sliding in and out of my vagina John,” She said, her voice toneless but with an amused twinkle in her eyes giving her away. “It feels good the way the shaft rubs against my labia as it slides in and out. I like the feeling of your testicles against my perineum when your penis is completely inside my vagina-”

 

John silenced her with a deep, hard kiss.

 

“I love your sense of humor,” he said when they broke apart a minute later. “I love that you have one.”

 

“I like having it too.”

 

“I love the way your tight little ass looks in your jeans,” John said with a grin.

 

Cameron slid her hands further down to grip his butt, her fingers squeezing it firmly. “Your buttocks usually look pretty good too.”

 

John groaned as he started thrusting in and out of her faster, his hips pumping his cock inside her delectable snatch with quick, firm thrusts that caused the mattress below them to creak with their lovemaking. Cameron responded with her own swift, smooth counter-thrusts as her hands continued to clutch his ass, her fingers squeezing his firm flesh encouragingly.

 

“ _Fuck_ , I love your pussy,” John hissed in her ear.

 

“I love having sex with you.” Cameron answered. “I know sometimes you wonder if I only do it because you want to, but if we could be like this forever I would.”

 

“Cameron!” John moaned before kissing her.

 

After a minute he pulled away again. “As fun as that forever thing sounds,” he gasped, “I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.”

 

Cameron nodded. “I know, I can feel your orgasm coming,” One of her hands slid up the length of his body to stroke his face and hair. “It’s alright John, cum for me.”

 

And a moment later he did, half crying out with pleasure, half laughing at her choice of words as he buried himself inside her pussy one last time, his cock emptying his seed into her as her channel worked to help milk every drop he could give.

 

Cameron held him as his climax ran its course. She felt his body loosen atop hers as his penis calmed inside her. She gently rolled them over onto their sides, sliding one of her legs over his hip to help keep him against and inside her.

 

John opened his eyes as he felt Cameron plant a series of kisses along his jaw. He nestled into her soft, warm body, burying his face against her throat. Despite having softened somewhat his cock was still clasped comfortably inside her sweet sex.

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but do I get my dick back at some point or were you planing on keeping it forever?”

 

Cameron tightened her hold on him. “Yes.”

 

John yawned into her neck. “Okay.”

 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Cameron asked.

 

“Naw, you feel nice.”

 

“Do you want to go back to sleep?”

 

“At some point. I’m not in any hurry,” John slid an arm around her back. “Though I could probably even sleep like this.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Of course it would make it pretty much impossible for you to get up again without waking me,” John commented.

 

“I don’t anticipate that being a problem.” Cameron responded warmly. They were silent for more then a minute before she spoke again.

 

“Your penis is still sixty-seven percent erect, and it’s not softening further,” the cyborg informed him.

 

“Hmm,” John responded before experimentally rolling his hips against her. “It might even start getting harder again soon,” He let out a soft groan a moment later when he felt her pussy answer by briefly clenching around him. “Hmm, yeah, work me with your tight little snatch.”

 

The two lovers kissed as Cameron complied, contracting her vaginal muscles around his partial erection, massaging his length with her cunt. John moaned with pleasure into their kiss at the feeling of her tight channel pulsating around him, his dick stiffening under the stimulation her vagina was giving him.

 

Their kiss ended, Cameron’s mouth finding his jaw and moving towards his neck as she gave John a chance to catch his breath.

 

“Fuck baby, your pussy feels so good,” John gasped in her ear.

 

“I think you’re completely hard again,” Cameron whispered back as she continued to work her vaginal muscles around him.

 

“God!- not for long if you keep this up.”

 

“Should I stop?” Cameron asked. John shook his head against her neck, his hand sliding down to clutch her ass, holding her to him. The two held each other, their bodies mostly still as Cameron pleasured him with her sex, her vaginal massage of his penis putting even the most practiced kegel exercises to shame.

 

“Cameron… baby,” John moaned hotly into her shoulder. “Oh God, Cameron.”

 

As his second orgasm began to approach John gyrated his hips against her, shifting his cock around inside her pulsating cunt and drawing an appreciative sigh from Cameron as his movements stimulated her clit. John’s body tensed against hers as his climax overcame him, biting her shoulder to keep from crying out as his balls tightening within their sac, discharged their contents up through his manhood to flood his mate’s waiting channel in a futile attempt to impregnate her nonexistent womb.

 

Cameron loosened her vagina’s tight hold on her boyfriend’s spent member as it deflated inside her. She felt his body relax against hers, his mouth kissing and soothing her shoulder while she stroked his hair. Eventually his mouth found hers for a deep kiss, their tongues meeting inside her mouth as his soft cock finally slipped from her cunt.

 

Their kiss continued as John shifted onto his back as Cameron followed him, her stomach sliding against his as her breasts brushed over his chest. She rested her elbows against his shoulders as one of her legs slipped between his, her thigh just missing his balls as her soft, slick pussy rested snugly against his hip.

 

John looked up at her as she pulled her mouth back from his, her long, chestnut hair falling around his head in a silky cocoon.

 

“Hmmmm,” John groaned as he stretched beneath her. “Two times in a row, I almost feel seventeen again.”

 

“Well you didn’t do much the second time,” Cameron responded softly. Before he could answer she dipped her head back down and gave him a slow, light kiss as his hands stroked her body, sliding from her shoulders down the length of her back to her ass then up again.

 

Cameron drew her mouth away again and John reached up with on of his hands to brush her hair aside as he turned his head to look at his clock to find it was now almost three. He looked back up at the ceiling as Cameron tucked her head under his chin, wiggling slightly as she nestled her soft, warm body more firmly against his.

 

After a few moments he closed his eyes. “What do you think about while I’m asleep?” John asked after a while.

 

“Sometimes nothing,” Cameron answered into his chest. “I never go into standby mode, but that doesn’t mean my mind is always busy. Sometimes I’m just… aware. Of my surroundings, but mostly just you.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder if it gets a little boring spending seven hours just lying with me while I sleep,” John commented drowsily.

 

Cameron turned her head to plant an open mouth kiss on his chest. “Never.”

 

They continued to lie in each others arms as John slowly drifted towards sleep.

 

“I love you John,” Cameron muttered just before he fell asleep.

 

“I love you too, Cameron.”


	9. Explorations (John/Cameron)

Explorations

(John/Cameron)

-TSCC, Early Season One

  


John stared down at his Geometry homework in utter bewilderment. It was almost six pm and he was sitting at the small kitchen table with his homework spread out before him. He’d already finished his English and History assignments, his History homework had been especially easy, a worksheet of ten simple questions the answers to which could be pulled almost word for word from the assigned chapter in the textbook. His English assignment had been to write five to eight paragraphs about an important even in his life. It had taken him a little more then an hour to write.

  


Naturally it was a complete work of fiction.

  


John looked around at the sound of soft footsteps to see Cameron entering the kitchen. She wore a black shirt and tight, dark gray jeans, having shed the purple leather jacket she had worn to school. They were alone in the house, his mother had left for her not-a-date with Andy Goode a little more then half an hour ago.

  


“Have you done your math homework yet?” John asked.

  


Cameron looked around the room before returning her gaze to him. “Yes.”

  


“You want to help me with mine?”

  


“Yes,” Cameron came up behind him and looked over his shoulder. “For these you just have to add the two smaller angles together,” the cyborg said after a moment as she reached out and brushed her finger over the set of problems at the bottom of the sheet.

  


John nodded, doing his best to ignore the cherry scent of her conditioner as a wave of her silky chestnut hair fell near his cheek. “Yeah, I haven’t gotten to that crap yet.”

  


“Oh,” Cameron said, refocusing her attention on the top of the paper as she leaned in a little closer. He felt something soft press lightly into his shoulder and a moment later John felt a shiver run through his body as he realized what it was.

  


If she noticed any change in him Cameron didn’t mention it as she leaned over him, studying his homework as the supple curve of her left breast rested on his shoulder blade.

  


“Do you know the difference between an acute and obtuse angle?” Cameron asked after a moment.

  


“What? Yeah,” John said giving his head a small shake.

  


“Okay. These questions are dealing with rotating different shapes around one of their points,” Cameron explained after another few seconds. John nodded despite not really taking in what she’d said, still more focused on the feel of her body through their shirts.

  


‘ _I’m being stupid,’_ The teen thought to himself. It also occurred to him that it would only take him shifting his own body a little and Cameron’s breast would no longer be touching him.

  


John stayed completely still.

  


“Did you hear what I just said?” Cameron’s voice broke through his thoughts.

  


“What?” John asked staring deliberately down at his homework.

  


Cameron’s hand found his, her warm, smooth fingertips brushing over its back. “Are you okay John?” she asked softly. She shifted against him, her soft feminine curves rubbing against his back.

  


John’s skin tingled where her fingers had touched him. He could feel her eyes on his face as her scent saturated his senses. He felt light headed, which wasn’t surprise considering the blood going to his face as he blushed, not to mention the blood rushing to fill… other things.

  


John stood  abruptly before turning to face Cameron. When she failed to make any space between them he took a step back.

  


“I’m fine Cameron,” John said not quite meeting her eyes. “I’m ah, going to go to my room for a while,” he added before moving past his protector.

  


“What about your homework?” the cyborg asked after him.

  


“I’ll do it later,” John answered over his shoulder as he left the kitchen.

  


He quickly went down the hall  and into his bedroom, closing the door and leaning against it. John closed his eyes  as he felt the length of his arousal press insistently and uncomfortably against the frond of his jeans. After a moment he kicked off his shoes before going over to his bed, not even bothering to turn on the lights. Laying down he opened his pants and pushed down his boxers so that the waistband was pressing up under his  scrotum .

  


John let out a low breath as he brushed a hand up the length of his cock.  He started slowly stroking himself as he cast his mind around for inspiration, woman from old porno mags  he’d seen or hot movie stars. His  thoughts briefly drifted to the blonde girl in his chemistry class, Cheri. However his mind was inevitably pulled back to the same images that had filled his fantasies for the last  several days, visions from the night they jumped forward in time, Cameron’s pale, naked body illuminated by a silvery moon and the orange glow of  the  street lights.

  


J ohn masturbated as the images flowed through his mind, Cameron in front of him running down the hill, her hair wiping out behind her as her hips and tight, firm ass worked to move her long, smooth legs. Her kneeling next to him as they hid behind construction equipment, her dusky pink nipples rock hard in the freezing night air atop the modest but perfect mounds of her breasts. Her naked body so close to his own that he would barely have to reach out to touch her.

  


Of course at the time his appreciation of the cyborg’s nudity was tempered by the  presence of his mother and the fear of getting  caught looking  where he shouldn’t, or of his arousal showing;  admittedly the second concern was helped by the cold night,  his balls had pulled so far up into his body to escape the cold it had felt like they’d never come out again, and his dick had felt like it was trying to follow suit.

  


Not to mention that at the time he was somewhat preoccupied by the fact that they’d just escaped the police and a terminator by jumping forward in time to land in the middle of a freeway.

  


But as he lay jerking off his mind created an alternate situation where things were a bit more relaxed and his mother wasn’t present.

  


“ _You’re cold,” Cameron said looking back at him, her voice tinged with concern. Then she was pressing her warm, naked body to his, her arms enfolding him as she held him to her. She guided him so that he was sitting on the asphalt_ (which conveniently was not at all uncomfortable beneath his bare ass) _as she moved her body over his. “Your penis looks cold,” she said softly. “Let me make it warmer.”_ Naturally she accomplished this by taking him into her pussy. Being a virgin John had no idea what that would actually feel like, but he imagined it would be nice as he stroked himself to visions of her gently riding him. The fantasy had just progressed to the point where he was playing with her tits as she fucked him when his mind registered the creak of his door opening.

  


It took his pleasure fogged brain a few moments to properly process this before his eyes shot open, his hand freezing on his cock as he half sat up to stare at his open bedroom door, the light from the hallway streaming into his room as it framed the unmistakable form of his cyborg guardian.

  


His heart froze for half a second before coming back to life, beating twice as fast as it had a moment before.

  


“Cameron?” John choked out as panic fueled adrenaline flooded his body. She took a step into his room, her face cloaked in shadow.

  


“What are you doing here?” he asked a moment later, his voice firmer as he started to gather himself.

  


“You were being a freak earlier,” Cameron explained tonelessly. “I wanted to make sure you were okay,” the cyborg paused for a moment, and then despite being unable to see her face he could feel her gaze sliding down to his cock, the first third of his shaft jutting up from his fist that was still griping his manhood. “You were masturbating?” Cameron asked simply.

  


“Um...” John muttered, his mind falling apart again. Then Cameron was softly padding over to him and a moment later she sat down on the bed beside him.

  


“You left the kitchen to sexually gratify yourself?” Now that she was sitting next to him her face was illuminated by the hall light as she gazed impassively at him, her expression and voice tinged with a possible note of curiosity.

  


“Yeah well, ah, you know…” John trailed of before taking a deep breath. “Yeah Cameron, I was jerking off.”

  


Cameron blinked at him. “Jerking off, masturbating, chocking the chicken, spanking the monkey, wrestling the one eyed monster-”  the cyborg fell silent as despite himself John broke out laughing.

  


“Yeah Cameron, all of those,” John said after a moment. It suddenly occurred to him that he should have pulled his boxers back up by now. Instead he watched as Cameron’s gaze returned to his still very full erection.

  


“It feels good rubbing it with your hand?” she asked after a moment.

  


“Well I don’t have anything else to compare it to, but yeah, it feels pretty good,” John said, feeling surprised at how comfortable he was finding the current bizarre situation.

  


Then Cameron reached out and brushed her fingers over his fist and then up the exposed portion of his shaft and over the head of his cock.

  


John gasped at the sudden, brief contact, his hips involuntarily jerking up after her hand as she lifted it away.  His own grip on his shaft tightened before John let go of himself,  his hands grasping the sheets bellow him.

  


John stared at Cameron with wide eyes as he tried to process what had just happened. He knew should close his jeans and tell her to get out of his room.

  


He wanted her to touch him again.

  


Cameron was looking at him again. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” she asked, concerned by his reaction to her touch.

  


“No- no,” John said. “I… it felt good.”

  


“Oh,” A moment later John groaned as she touched him again, her hand wrapping around his cock where his own hand had been griping his erection a few moments earlier.

  


“This feels good?” Cameron asked as she rubbed him with slow, careful strokes.

  


Biting his lip John responded with a vigorous nod, at that moment unable to find his voice.

  


They both spent a few moments watching her hand slid up and down his penis, her slender fingers soft around his hot, engorged flesh as she stroked him with firm, deliberate pressure. As pleasure swelled in his cock a small part of John’s brain couldn’t help but admire the way his manhood looked slightly bigger in her smaller hand.

  


“Is this really happening?” John wondered quietly to himself.

  


Cameron looked up at his face. “What do you mean?”

  


John shook his head, bucking his hips up against her hand as it slid back down his shaft. “Never mind.”

  


Gripping the base of his cock Cameron reached out with her other hand, her fingers delicately sliding back his foreskin to expose his glans, her fingertips lightly brushing and then swirling over his most sensitive flesh.

  


“Fuck Cameron,” John moaned as she rubbed his dickhead with light, teasing touches. “Where did you learn to do that?”

  


“I have detailed files regarding human sexuality,” Cameron replied, her hand on his cock pressing down against his pelvis to keep him from thrusting up into the fingers stroking his glans. She brushed her thumb over his tip, collecting the precum welling up from his dickhole and spreading it over the head of his cock.

  


“Umm, You’ve done this before?” John asked.

  


Cameron shook her head. “No,” She gently held the end of his cock with one hand, her thumb rubbing over the top of his glans as her other hand resumed stroking his shaft, timing her movements against his bucking hips.

  


“Fuck this feels so good,” John groaned as she methodically worked him with her hands.

  


“Better then when you do it yourself?”

  


John nodded as he let out another moan. He grit his teeth against the mounting pressure in his balls, doing his best to forestall his building climax, wanting this to last as long as possible.

  


Cameron’s hand left his dickhead to brush over his testicles, her hand on his cock slowing slightly. “Are you close to an orgasm?” she asked after a moment.

  


“Getting there,” John said tightly with a quick nod.

  


Cameron switched hands on his penis, continuing to stroke him as she twisted around and reached out with her now free hand to grab a kleenex from the box on his bedside table. Turning back she held the kleenex to his tip as her other hand increased its speed and pressure on his cock.

  


John, who had been holding himself up on his elbows, fell back on the bed as he gasped for breath. A few moments later her let out a low moan as he came, Cameron’s hand stilling as his cock pulsed in her tight grasp, spurting his semen into the kleenex.

  


Cameron continued to hold him until his ejaculations subsided. John stared up at the dark ceiling of his bedroom without seeing it as his body tingled with post-orgasmic bliss. His breath caught a moment later when he felt Cameron gently squeeze the end of his somewhat softened cock to draw out the last of his cum and wipe it away. She moped up his dickhead with the kleenex before rising from the bed and going to dispose of it in the wastebasket near his bedroom door.

  


John watched her, wondering if she was going to leave and debating whether he should ask her to stay. However a moment later she turned back and returned to sit next to him on his bed again.

  


John looked up at her as she gazed at his still exposed, half hard penis for a few seconds before looking back at him.

  


John took a deep breath. “So, ah, that just happened,” he commented in a would-be-light tone.

  


Cameron considered this statement for a second. “Yes,” she agreed smartly. “You liked it?” she asked questioningly a moment later.

  


“That’s ah, putting it mildly.”

  


She looked back at his dick again. “It was an interesting experience.”

  


John felt new life stir in his manhood under her gaze. He wondered if he could get her to give him another handjob. Or maybe something more.

  


John let his gaze slide down her torso and a moment later he reached out to her waist, his hand slipping under her shirt to feel the skin of her side and back just above the waistband of her jeans.

  


Cameron looked back around at his as he touched her. “John?”

  


He yanked his hand away. “Sorry-”

  


“It’s alright,” Cameron said quickly.

  


“Yeah?” The cyborg gave him a reassuring nod.

  


His hand found her again, lightly stroking her smooth, warm skin. After a moment he sat up, reaching down with his free hand to adjust his boxers as his new position pulled the waistband uncomfortably tight up under his balls. Then he moved that hand to her front, slipping it under her shirt to explore her stomach, his thumb dipping into her belly button.

  


The two of them sat on his bed, faces inches apart as his hands explored her lower back and midriff.

  


“So when we jumped forward in time,” John said softly after a few moments, “I couldn’t help but notice that you looked like you were designed to be… pretty anatomically correct.”

  


“Yes,” Cameron replied matching his quiet tone. “My exterior is indistinguishable from that of a human female in every way.”

  


John’s hand on her stomach slipped down to the fastener of her jeans. “What about your ah… insides?”

  


She tilled her head as she looked back at him. “I’m a terminator, a cyborg, John,” she said slowly, knowing that he already know this and wondering if he was trying to ask about something specific. “Underneath my skin is a hyper-alloy combat-”

  


“Yeah, I know,” John cut in. “What about any… internal organs?” His hand slipped even lower, two fingers lightly stroking up and down over the zipper of her pants, almost touching her ‘anatomically correct’ groin through her clothes.

  


“Oh. I have what could be called a heart, however it’s completely mechanical. I have some organs for processing nutrients to maintain my organic components that while different serve the same purpose as you digestive system. What you could call my lungs-”

  


“What about ah, sexual organs?” John asked.

  


“Oh,” Cameron said again. She looked down at his hand on her jeans, as if suddenly realizing what it was practically touching. Then her gaze slide over to his lap, most of his penis still exposed and once again fully erect. She looked back at his face.

  


“I have a fully functional vagina. I do not have a uterus or ovaries, I can’t get pregnant.”

  


“But you can, ah…”

  


“Have sex?” Cameron finished for him. “Yes John.”

  


John swallowed, the way she said his name almost sounding like an invitation.

  


“Have you done all of your homework except for the Geometry assignment?”

  


John blinked at the sudden change of subject. “Ah, yeah?”

  


“Good. It’s only 6:34, we have time before you need to finish the rest of your homework and still go to sleep early enough.”

  


“Do we?” John asked with nervous anticipation.

  


“Are there any parts of my anatomy you wanted to examine in more detail?” Cameron asked simply.

  


John felt a shiver of excitement pass through him. “Why don’t you get naked and we’ll see if anything catches my interest.”

  


Immediately Cameron stood and removed her shirt. Then she reached back for the fastener of her bra.

  


“Wait!” John said. Cameron paused, her arms twisted around her back. “Turn on the lights. Please.”

  


The cyborg dropped her arms and went back to his door again, flipping the light switch and flooding his bedroom with bright, colorless light. Then as she turned back to him she smoothly unfastened her bra and slipped it off as she returned to the side of his bed, letting the garment fall to the floor.

  


John stared openly at her naked breasts as she walked back to him, admiring the way the pert, modest globes of perfect flesh swayed slightly with her movements. He shifted around on the bed so he was sitting with his legs over the edge and pushed down his pants and boxers before kicking them the rest of the way off. Then he pulled of his shirt, leaving himself naked except for his his socks.

  


Cameron stood in front of him topless, her gaze slowly scanning up and down his body as he sat on the side of his bed before her. As he looked up at her John found himself briefly wondering what it was she saw before finding his attention drawn back to her tits.

  


John reached out to her, one hand resting on her hip, steadying her as his other hand reached up to cover her left breast.

  


As he stared at his hand exploring her breast he felt her gaze focus on his face, watching him as he touched her. She stood motionless as he caressed her breast, arms held stiffly at her sides, and despite himself John started finding the whole situation increasingly awkward. After a few moments he lifted his gaze to meet hers, his hand on her chest stilling as their eyes met.

  


“Are you enjoying this?” Cameron asked softly.

  


John stared back at her. “Yes,” he answered after a few moments, hoping she wouldn’t follow up with the obvious next question.

  


She did.

  


“Why?”

  


John shrugged, his hand stroking her breast again to give himself something to do as much as anything else. “I’m just…,” he shrugged again. “I’m a guy and… I guess my brain's just hardwired to like, well, breasts.”

  


“Oh,” she said tonelessly.

  


“Didn’t you just say you have detailed files on human sexuality?”

  


“They mostly detail how to initiate and preceded in a sexual encounter.”

  


“What’s effective, not why?” John clarified.

  


“Yes.”

  


“What about you?” John asked.

  


Cameron cocked her head to the side. “Me?”

  


“Yeah. You’re supposed to be able to feel things right, so do you feel… this?” His thumb and forefinger found her nipple, gently pinching the firm, pink nub.

  


“Yes,” the cyborg said slowly, looking down at his fingers playing with her nipple.

  


“What do you feel?”

  


“… pressure...”

  


“Anything else?”

  


“… I don’t… it’s complicated.”

  


John cupped the whole of her breast, stroking and squeezing her flesh. “Complicated?”

  


Cameron returned her gaze to his. “Yes.”

  


“So if I stopped doing this,” he drew the length of his thumb across the crown of her breast, brushing over the pink circle of her areola and the slightly darker nub of her nipple. “would you mind?”

  


Cameron seemed to consider his question for a few moments as he continued fondling her breast. “I’m doing this because you want to,” she said finally.

  


“You don’t _mind_ me doing this, do you?” John asked, though he didn’t sound particularly worried that she would say yes.

  


“No,” Cameron said simply. “If you find me sexual attractive there’s no reason not to let you act on it.”

  


“And that’s all there is to this for you? Letting me ‘satisfy myself’?” His hand stilled on her breast, but continued to hold it firmly.

  


Cameron studded him carefully. “Do you want me to get more?” she shot back.

  


John just shrugged. “I’m just wondering what’s in this for you.”

  


“I’m programmed to try and better… understand human behavior.” Cameron said after a few moments.

  


“So this is just a learning experience for you?”

  


“And to let you,” Cameron paused for a second. “satisfy yourself,” Her gaze left his, flicking down to his hard cock before looking back up at him. “Do you want me to stimulate you again?”

  


John felt a jolt of desire spark through him as he imagined all the ways she could ‘stimulate’ him. “I-” he gave her breast one last squeeze before letting it go. “I want to see your, ah, pussy.”

  


Cameron looked at him quizzically. “My what?”

  


“Haven’t read that far yet?” John asked with a smirk. “Just… take the rest of your clothes off.”

  


Without a word Cameron went over to his desk chair and sat down, bending over to get to work on her boots. John sat on his bed watching her, admiring the way her breasts swayed enticingly with her every move. Removing her boots and socks Cameron stood again, undoing her jeans and pushing them down off of her hips along with her panties. Her clothes pooled around her feet and she stepped out of them, going back to stand in front of John again, now completely naked.

  


“Wow,” the teen muttered as his gaze ran up and down her prefect, naked form. “You’re,” he looked her in the eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

  


“Thank you, John,” the cyborg replied softly.

  


John gazed into her eyes for a few more moments before looking down to stare at her sex.

  


He’d seen pictures before, in porno mags, but somehow this was different. It was real.

  


Her pubic mound was covered with a thatch of dark, neatly trimmed curls, but her pussy were completely bare, her delicate, pink inner folds framed but not hidden by a pair of full outer lips.

  


“You shave your pussy?” John asked as he reached out to touch her. Cameron shifted slightly as his fingers slid over her folds, though John was too entranced with the sight and feel of her to notice.

  


“My pussy?” Cameron repeated looking down at his hand. “You mean my vulva?”

  


“I guess.”

  


“Oh. Yes. It’s customary, isn’t it?”

  


John shrugged as his fingers moved over the length of her sex, his thumb pressing into the top of her slit. His other hand found the same spot on her now bare hip that it had occupied while he had been exploring her breast. “I don’t know. I like the way it looks though.” He continued stroking her folds for several more seconds, enjoy the marvelous feel of her soft, warm flesh.

  


“I thought it would be like, wetter or something,” he commented after a moment.

  


“Wetter? Oh, from lubricating fluids generated by sexual arousal? That normally takes some stimulation, though what you’re doing should work. For a human female that is. For me it only happens if I choose.”

  


“Okay,” John said, finding himself grinning for some reason, his hand still lightly rubbing her pussy. “So are you-”

  


“Just a moment.”

  


“Wow, fuck,” John muttered a few moments later as he felt her become slick against his fingers.

  


“Do you like touching my… pussy?” Cameron asked trying out the new word.

  


John laughed at her question. “Yeah, I guess. It’s really…” John trailed off, unable to find the right adjective. He almost asked her if she liked it, but figured he’d probably get the same answers as when he was touching her breast, so instead he just focused on the feel of her cunt.

  


“Is this your ah, vagina?” he asked after a few seconds.

  


“Yes,” Cameron answered slowly. “Are you going...” She trailed off as she felt one of his fingers press up against her entrance, after a moment penetrating up into her channel.

  


“Wow, you’re… it’s really tight,” John said as he slid his finger as far up into her as he could, his palm pressing up against her folds. “You’re okay, right?” he asked a second later.

  


Cameron nodded. “Yeah,” she answered, thought John couldn’t help but notice that she sounded distracted.

  


“What’s it feel like?” John asked.

  


Cameron’s lips parted as she felt his finger shift inside her. “It’s...” she hesitated for several seconds. “… complicated.”

  


John watched her face as he started slowly thrusting his finger in and out of her pussy while for her part Cameron stared down at his hand on her groin, her mouth slightly open and cheeks lightly flushed. John experimentally ground the heel of his palm against her folds and to his surprise he felt her gyrate back against his hand. The movement was subtle, but he was sure it happened.

  


He started fingering her faster and could have almost sworn he saw a shudder pass through her body.

  


“Learning anything interesting?” John asked with a small smirk.

  


Cameron blinked, then slowly drew her eyes up to meet his. All the while he continued finger fucking her at a firm, steady pace.

  


“I’m… are you?” Cameron responded.

  


John shrugged. “I’m just here to get off.”

  


“Then wouldn’t it be more effective to be doing this with your penis?”

  


“You in some kind of hurry?” John shot back.

  


The cyborg shook her head. “N-” At that moment John experimentally curled his finger deep inside her cunt and this time he definitely saw a jolt pass through her body. Cameron stared back at him for several seconds as he held his finger bent inside her pussy, her eyes wide. “I’m not in a hurry,” she said finally, her voice slightly strained.

  


John’s smirk widened into a full grin. “Okay,” he straightened his finger before moving it inside her again. He twisted the rest of hand around to bring his thumb back into contact with her folds, pressing into her slit and exploring the top of her pussy. Cameron looked back down again, watching his thumb move around between her labia.

  


For his part John continued watching her face, curious to see how she would react to what he was planing to do next. After about a second or two he found it, or at least he was fairly sure he had, a small, firm nub covered by a thin sheath of flesh. He pressed his thumb against it with a clockwise rubbing motion and got the most pronounce reaction from his cyborg protector yet, her hips jerking forward to press and rub against his thumb while at the same time she let out a hard, low breath.

  


Cameron’s eyes found his again. “That was my clitoris,” she said tonelessly even as she continued to lightly thrust back on his thumb.

  


“I guessed.”

  


“It’s very sensitive, in fact for a female it’s considered a key erogenous zone,” she continued in the same flat tone. While she had already become fairly wet John could feel her pussy practically flooding his hand with her ‘lubricant’.

  


“Right. For a _human_ female,”

  


Cameron nodded. “Ye _sssss_ ,” John curled his finger inside her again while his thumb pushed back the hood of her clit and rubbed the sensitive nub in a circular motion. “If I were human I think this would be very effective,” Cameron said after several seconds.

  


John didn’t know if he should be incredulous or amused. “Right,” He removed his hand from her cunt. The two of them looked at each other for several seconds as John waited to see if she would respond. Finally he asked, “So, do you know what a blowjob is?”

  


Cameron blinked. “Oh,” Her eyes flickered down to his erection again. “Yes,” The two of them stared at each other again. John started to feel slightly exasperated.

  


“Would you like to give me one?”

  


“Yes,” Cameron replied promptly. Then she dropped down to her knees and moved forward between his legs, which he parted to make room for her.

  


John bit his lip as Cameron took hold of his cock. She immediately started working her hand up and down his shaft with firm, smooth pressure while with her other hand she reached out to fondle his balls as she gazed intently down at his manhood with the same expression of focus she’d wear if she were cleaning a gun. Or applying eyeliner. The though made John grin. At least until she bent down and took him into her mouth.

  


“ _Fuuckk_ ,” John moaned loudly. Cameron’s eyes flicked up to meet his as her lips closed around his shaft with about half of his cock in her mouth. Her hot, wet mouth. John groaned. Her handjob hand felt wonderful but this… he’d never imagined it could feel this good. Then she started bobbing her head up and down on him. About the same time she started sucking.

  


John’s hands griped the bed sheets beneath him as Cameron pleasured him with her mouth. He’d thought after she got him off with her hand he’d be able to last a while the second time around, but as pleasure mounted in his balls still cradled in her other hand he quickly revised that assumption.

  


In fact her blowjob lasted barely two minutes before he came, crying out as he filled her mouth with his sperm, a small trickle of semen dribbling out past the right corner of her lips.

  


Cameron waited until his penis calmed inside her mouth, then pulled off of him, her lips tight around him as they dragged up the length of his cock. John shuttered at the stimulation to his post-orgasm sensitive member, especially when she paused at his tip to give his dickhead a parting suck. Then she sat up, her hands leaving him, one of them going up to wipe away the line of his cum at the corner of her mouth.

  


“You haven’t swallowed yet,” John said looking down at her. Cameron paused as she stared back up at him. John took a breath. “Show me,” he said a moment later. The cyborg continued staring back at him for several moments before opening her mouth wide, a mixture of his cum and her saliva pooled on her tongue. She stayed like that for a few moments before closing her mouth and meeting his gaze before making a visible show of swallowing.

  


“You find the idea of me ingesting your semen titillating?” Cameron asked. John shrugged. To his mild relive Cameron didn’t seem immediately inclined to press the subject.

  


Cameron stood. She briefly looked down at his penis, which which was mostly flaccid, before looking back up at his face. “Are you ready to go back to your Geometry homework?”

  


John took one last long look at her naked body, then nodded. “Yeah,” he said reaching for his shirt. Cameron went to collect her bra, John pausing to stare at her ass as she bent over. He felt a small, new stirring in his manhood at the sight, but pushed the feeling aside with a small mental shake of his head.

  


“You understand that my mom can’t know about this, right?” John asked.

  


Cameron turned back to face him as she finished refastening her bra. “That would probably be undesirable, yes.”

  


“That would be very undesirable,” John responded firmly. The two of them continued redressing in silence before leaving his bedroom and going back to his homework.

  


*****

  


After her and John’s sexual encounter in his bedroom they had gone back to the kitchen. After spending thirty-seven minutes working on his Geometry homework John had helped her with her English assignment, which since the had the same class was the same as his. They had all the same classes. She had been unsure what important life event she should write about that wouldn’t compromise their cover however John had suggested that they ‘just make some shit up’. This took another forty-six minutes.

  


When they were done and had put all their homework away John had come up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She had felt his breath on the left side of her neck and estimated that his mouth was between 5.5 and 7.6 centimeters away. She had shifted her hips back to press her buttocks into his groin and he immediately responded by thrusting back into her. A moment later he whispered her name.

  


Judging by his behavior, and the feel of his erect penis against her left buttock through their clothes, Cameron had estimated a ninety-six point seven percent chance that he was looking to initiate another sexual encounter. She had just caused her vagina to begin secreting lubricating fluids and had been about to suggest that they go to one of their rooms when she heard a car approach the house, two point one seconds later she identified it as their jeep with a ninety-two percent certainty. Which she upgraded to a ninety-eight percent when she heard it pull into their driveway. Pulling away from John she warned him that his mother was home and ceased lubricating her genitals.

  


John had let out a heavy breath, most likely do to frustration, and had gone to sit on the couch. Sixty-eight seconds later Sarah Connor came into the house and debriefed them on her evening with Andrew Goode. John had expressed valid frustration with Sarah’s insufficient description of the mechanic capabilities of Andrew Goode’s supper computer, then Cameron pointed out that the best course of action would be to terminate Andrew Goode. Neither John or Sarah had been respective to this suggesting, though only Sarah had voiced her opposition.

  


It was 12:14am. Cameron entered her bedroom after having finished her patrol of the property. Sarah and John had both gone to bed for the night and Cameron was planing on taking a shower. She disrobed and was about to pick up her bathrobe when she paused. She had been aware from the moment they met that John had found her sexual desirable. She had considered it likely he would even before they met. Finding out she was a terminator seemed to dampen his interest somewhat, though she had still noticed him ‘checking her out’ on multiple occasions. There had been too many unknown variables for her to accurately calculate the likelihood that he might choose to pursue a sexual relationship with her, but she had considered it a possibility.

  


When she had come upon him masturbating and his reaction to the situation was neutral, if not somewhat positive she tested his interest and willingness by briefly touching his penis. When he reacted with interest and enthusiasm she continued stimulating his penis with her hand, bringing him to orgasm after five minutes and twelve seconds.

  


Cameron picked up the floor length mirror that stood next to her closet and moved it over to her bed. The mirror had been in this room when they moved into the house and neither Sarah nor John had expressed any interest in it. Cameron sat down on her bed with the mirror in front of her, legs spread wide.

  


In the event of a sexual encounter between them she had figured he would want to touch her. She hadn’t even really given it much though before hand, mostly taking it as a give fact. She certainly hadn’t stopped to think about what her reactions to such contact would be. While cleaning her body during showers she had noted certain sensations when washing and drying her vulva, though she hadn’t given them any attention. Now however as she gazed at the refection of her sex in the mirror she reexamined the feelings of John touching her.

  


She hadn’t been lying when she described the sensations caused by his touch as complicated. As she replayed the event in her mind with perfect accuracy she considered his question again. Maybe it would help to examine the actual sensations again instead of simple recalling them.

  


Cameron reached down between her legs, her hand hovering over her vulva. John had called it her pussy. Cameron considered the word for a moment. Adjective for domesticated cats. Apparently a slang term for female genitalia. Possibility of connection between two meanings unknown. Meanings of the word should be investigated further.

  


Later.

  


Cameron touched herself, her fingers carefully and perfectly mimicking the way John had touched her. She kept her vulva mostly unlubricated for the moment, wanting to duplicate everything she had felt when he had stimulated her. Finally she got to the point where he had penetrated her vagina, her genitals now ‘wet’ as they had been with him. The cyborg fucked herself, continuing to copy John’s actions from earlier. Or as closely as she could, his index finger was approximately 1.2 centimeters longer then hers, as well as ever so slightly thicker.

  


A corner of her mind stopped to consider how his penis might feel different then his finger. She was familiar enough with his organ now that she could perfectly recreate it’s size and shape when erect in her mind, but quickly concluded that there were too many other unknown variables to run an accurate simulation and put the question aside.

  


Cameron reached the point were he had curled his finger inside her and mimicked the action, quickly concluding that whatever differences there were between their respective digits the outcomes from the same actions were largely similar. Though not completely identical, but all the sensations she had cataloged since beginning were of the same kind as when John had touched her. After a moment she concluded that this was most likely due to normal variations in organic responses to stimuli and decided that the sensations were close enough for her purposes.

  


She reached the point were he had first directly stimulated her clitoris and instead of continuing the cyborg paused. Then instead of using her thumb like John had she reached down with her free hand, watching in the mirror as she carefully parted the folds of her labia minora with her index and ring fingers before gently touching the small, sensitive organ with her middle finger.

  


Cameron lightly stroked her clitoris, quickly abandoning any attempt to recreate John’s actions and instead simply exploring the sensations her own touch created. She soon did the same with the finger inside her vagina, instead of copying what John had done simply doing whatever created the most intense stimulation. She wondered what it would feel like to add a second finger.

  


‘Fuller’ was the first description she came up with. The feeling of her vaginal muscles stretching to accommodate the second digit were intense. When John initially penetrated her the first word he had used to describe the feel of her vagina was ‘tight’. As she moved her index and middle fingers inside her channel Cameron found the description to be accurate.

  


Cameron experimented with different movements inside her vagina, bending one finger while keeping the other straight, then twisting them in different directions, analyzing all the sensations these actions created. Though it was becoming difficult to catalog them all as they happened, especially as she also continued to stimulate her clitoris.

  


As she considered this problem she suddenly stopped everything she was doing. In her attempt to process all the stimuli this experiment was generating, she realized that it had been one hundred and eighty-seven seconds since she had given anything but the most minimal attention to anything happening in the house and its surroundings. Far less then what was required to ensure it’s security and the protection of John Connor and Sarah Connor.

  


Cameron rose, withdrawing both her hands from her sex, and went over to her bedroom door. Going out into the hallway she went first to John’s door, opening it and peering inside. He appeared to be asleep, and after a few moments of observation the cyborg concluded that everything was alright. Gently closing his door she went down the hall to Sarah’s room. The door was slightly ajar, exactly as it had been when Cameron had gone to her own room. However the bedside lap was now on, illuminating the room with dim, yellowish light and as Cameron looked inside she saw Sarah sitting on her bedside looking though one of the files they had gotten from the resistance safe house.

  


After a second Cameron stepped away to return to her own room when Sarah looked up.

  


“Something I can do for- why the fuck are you naked?” Sarah asked, starting with a low tone and ending with a sharp hiss.

  


Cameron considered the question for a moment. “I was going to take a shower,” she said answering truthfully if not fully.

  


Sarah blinked at her as she gathered her thoughts. “Okay. Didn’t I buy you a bathrobe?”

  


“Yes.”

  


“So why aren’t you wearing it?”

  


Cameron hesitated for a moment. “I forgot.”

  


Sarah’s eyebrows came together incredulously. “You _forgot_?” she repeated scathingly.

  


“Yes.”

  


“I don't know you could do that,” Sarah responded with more then a hint of sarcasm.

  


“I...” Cameron hesitated again, drawing further movement from Sarah’s eyebrows. “I failed to consider my nudity when I left my room to check on you and John.”

  


“Ah-ha,” Sarah responded shortly. “Well consider it next time,” Her eyes narrowed and her voice took on a low, dangerous note. “Especially if you’re going anywhere near John.”

  


Cameron nodded. “I understand,” she responded promptly.

  


“You better. Now go take that shower, come to mention it you look kind of sweaty actually,” Sarah said, for the first time actually looking over Cameron’s body. The cyborg quickly turned away and stepped back into the darkness of the hallway, concerned that any visual inspection of her genitals in their current aroused state might indicate what she had been doing. Sarah didn’t come out from her room to continue their conversation and Cameron returned to hers, returning her mirror to its place and putting on her robe before going to the bathroom.

  


*****

  


Earlier that same night when he went to bed John spend about five minutes jerking off, also replaying that evening’s encounter. Then he cleaned himself up with a washcloth he had hidden away for that purpose, rolled over and by the time his mom checked in on him a few minutes later he was asleep.

  


*****

  


The next day at school a student named Jordon Cowan committed suicide by jumping off of the school gym. Cameron prevented John from trying to stop her and afterwords he expressed extreme anger with her for doing so. When Sarah left them alone in the house to go out and destroy Andrew Goode’s computer later that day he did not seek out another sexual encounter with her, which Cameron had previously considered to be highly probably given an opportunity. She considered approaching him herself, but decided that it was unlikely he would be receptive and that there was too much of a risk that this could somehow further damage there relationship.

  


Then she considered stimulating herself again, but decided that there was too much of a risk that the sensations would consume too much of her processing power again. She also wondered why she would consider doing it at all given that it was hardly a productive use of her time. She spend the rest of the day running diagnostics of her decision making subroutines.

  


The results were inconclusive. She decided if there relationship improved again she would ask John about it.

  


*****

  


John fell back on his bed with a low sigh as the events in the bunker with Carter replayed themselves through his mind. Of the terminator killing the other guy who had been trapped in there with him. Having to take the door key from around the machine’s neck while it was in ‘standby mode’. The way the bunker door had taken forever to open, every second expecting to feel the terminator grab him from behind.

  


While he would never admit it to his mom or Cameron, sneaking into the back of that truck had been very stupid, and he was luck to be alive.

  


After a moment John shook his head at the ceiling. Fuck it, he’d probably do it again anyway. He wasn’t sure if that made him the leader he was ‘supposed’ to become, or if it just meant he was _incredibly_ stupid. John grinned at himself as he continued to lie on his bed.

  


He looked up as his door opened.

  


“You okay?” Sarah asked wryly as she looked at him. John gave a very teenage shrug. His mother shook her head with a small snort. While there were at least half a dozen things she wanted to say to her son about what had happened today, several of them were fairly contradictory so for the moment she decided to let it go.

  


“I had been planing to go grocery shopping today before we got sidetracked with that little quest,” she said after a moment. “You think you’ve saved the world enough for one day?”

  


John grinned. “I think it’ll be safe for you to leave me alone for an hour. Besides, I have Cameron.”

  


Sarah rolled her eyes. “Yeah John, that makes me fell so much better. I’ll be back in a little while.”

  


“Love you,” John called out as him mom was about to turn away. Sarah paused, then smiled back at him.

  


“I love you too John,” She stood there gazing at him for a few more seconds, then turned and walked away.

  


John continued lying on his bed for a few more minutes until he heard the front door open and close followed a few seconds later by the sound of the jeep turning on and pulling away.

  


John got up and left his room, planing on going to the kitchen but instead turning the other way and going to Cameron’s room, the light clearly on under the door.

  


She looked around as he opened her door, siting at her desk with the school copy of _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ in her hands, apparently reading the chapter that had been assigned to them.

  


The two of them looked at each other for several moments, for John at least somewhat awkwardly, before he finally spoke.

  


“So ah, thanks for saving my life today and everything,” John said with a shrugged.

  


Cameron looked back at him with an expression that resembled surprised. “You’re welcome,” She responded after a moment.

  


“So ah, how’s the book?”

  


Cameron ignored the question, closing the book and putting it down as she stared back at John.

  


“I’m sorry I stopped you from trying to stop Jordon Cowan from killing herself.”

  


John’s expression faded to neutral. “No you’re not,” he said flatly. There was no anger in his tone, it was simply a statement of fact.

  


Cameron considered this for a moment. “I’m sorry it compromised our relationship,” she finally corrected.

  


John shrugged. “It probably wont be the last time we have that disagreement,” He stepped into her room. “You realize someday you’ll have to let me take that risk if I decide to.”

  


Cameron stared back at him expressionlessly. “Today I didn’t have a choice. Next time I might. Eventually I wont.”

  


“Then what?”

  


“You’ll be John Connor.”

  


John scoffed. “I _am_ John Connor.”

  


“Not my John. Not yet.”

  


John went further into her room until he was standing over her.

  


“Tell me, did _your_ John ever finger-fuck you?” he asked aggressively, the words coming out without him even thinking about them.

  


“No,” Cameron said neutrally, meeting his gaze evenly even as she was forced to tilt her head back to keep it.

  


“Hum. Interesting.”

  


“Why?”

  


John blinked, mouth slightly open as he realized he didn’t have an answer. After a few moments he shook his head. “What the fuck am I going to do with you?”

  


“What do you want to do with me?” Cameron shoot back smoothly. He knew she didn’t mean it as an innuendo, but the question still sent visions of that night together through his head. And visions of all the things he wanted to do next. John did his best to push those thoughts aside.

  


“You could ‘finger-fuck’ me again,” Cameron suggested softly.

  


For a brief moment John stopped breathing as his heart exploded in his chest. Maybe it had been an innuendo after all.

  


John reached out to grip the back of her chair, his hand almost brushing against her shoulder.

  


“Cameron,” he gasped softly.

  


The cyborg cocked her head to the side. “John,” she answered back with his name, her voice just as quite but firmer.

  


John reached out to caress the side of her face. “Tell me you’re not doing this to manipulate me, because you think sex is a way for you to control me.”

  


Cameron blinked. The idea hadn’t even occurred to her. The cyborg briefly wondered if it should have. She put the thought aside for the moment.

  


“I’m not.” she answered evenly, her gaze steady as it returned his even as her head tilted into his hand.

  


John ran his thumb over her soft, warm cheek. “So just to let satisfy my _urges_ then?”

  


“Is that a bad reason?” Cameron asked curiously.

  


John swallowed. “I don’t know.” he muttered softly. “Probably,” he added almost reluctantly.

  


Cameron continued looking up at him, her expression thoughtful. She was beautiful.

  


John knew he needed to leave.

  


Instead he continued to stand over her, tenderly caressing her face.

  


“I want you,” he said tightly. Cameron’s eyes left his, flicking down to the front of his pants and the slight but definite bulge of his arousal before returning to his.

  


“Yes,” she responded simply.

  


John chuckled.

  


“John?” Cameron spoke his name questioningly after a few moments.

  


“Yeah?”

  


“When you… touched me, the sensations...”

  


“Yeah...” John prompted her with a tone of restrained excitement.

  


“I still don’t know how to… describe them...”

  


“Maybe if you felt them again...”

  


“I tired that.”

  


“You what?” John said quizzically.

  


“That same night, after you went to bed, I went into my room and touched myself like you did.”

  


“When you say you touched yourself...” John said, his breath shallow.

  


“I stimulated my vulva and vagina with my fingers,” Cameron answered matter-of-factly.

  


John moved his hand from her face back to the chair, suddenly needing something to grip tightly.

  


“You… masturbated,” he said with a mixture of disbelief and excitement.

  


Cameron looked back at him as if the idea had never occurred to her before. “I guess,” she said slowly. “Yes, you could call it that.”

  


John grinned at her. “Was it fun?”

  


Cameron hesitated for a very long moment before responding softly. “… yes?” she answered almost reluctantly.

  


John felt like someone had hit him over the head with something heavy. She had been silent after his flippant question for so long he almost didn’t think she was going to answer. Certainly not with that one.

  


“Ye… yes?” John repeated dumbly.

  


Cameron gave a small shrug. “I don’t know,” she said in a low, small voice.

  


John suddenly cupped her cheek again. “It’s okay,” he said softly, suddenly feeling like he should comfort her, like she _needed_ comfort.

  


Cameron gave him a small smile. It was obviously deliberate but somehow still genuine.

  


“So do you want to have more… _fun_?” John asked carefully. Cameron nodded. “My mom went grocery shopping a little while ago.”

  


“I know.”

  


“I should thank you for saving my life earlier today,” John said huskily.

  


Cameron looked confused by the seeming change of subject. “I thought we we’re going to ‘have fun’.”

  


“We can do both,” John replied with a grin.

  


Cameron stood, their bodies almost touching. John put his hands on her waist, holding her before him.

  


“How?” Cameron asked curiously, and with maybe even a hint of anticipation.

  


John leaned forward, his mouth next to her ear. “Welllll,” he said softly drawing out the first word, “Why don’t you take off your pants and go sit on your bed, and I’ll worship that cute little pussy of yours.”

  


“Okay,” Cameron responded. She wasn’t sure exactly what him ‘worshiping’ her ‘pussy’ would entail, but it sounded promising. She made to move away from him but his grip on her waist tightened.

  


“John?”

  


“I...” He had pulled his face back so he was looking at her again. “I wanna try something first,” He moved his hands up her body, one of them ‘accidentally’ grazing one of her breasts, which she responded to by thrusting her chest back against him. Then he was cupping her face. He gazed at her for one more moment, then leaned forward and kissed her.

  


He brushed his lips against hers and he felt her let out a soft breath before responding, matching the movements of his mouth with her own. He felt her hands move to his waist, holding him like he had her a few seconds ago.

  


The only other time he had even kissed a girl had been in someone’s basement back when he was living with his foster parents. At the moment he couldn’t even remember her name. Not that he was trying very hard.

  


Still, it seemed to be going well, the warm taste of her lips intoxicating as they moved against his. He knew she had taken to wearing strawberry flavored lip-gloss in an attempt to ‘blend in’ better as a teenage girl, and he was glad she wasn’t now, wanting to taste nothing but her.

  


“You’re good at this,” John muttered separating his mouth ever so slightly from hers.

  


“Thank you,” Cameron respond, their breaths mingling.

  


John kissed the corner of her lips. “More of those ‘detailed files’?” he asked. His hands slipped back down her body to rest on her belt, unfastening it with slow, deliberate movements.

  


“Yeah,” Cameron breathed softly. She tilted her head to the side to grant him better access as John’s mouth moved over her jaw towards the top of her neck just under her ear. Finishing with her belt he griped the waistband of her jeans and started guiding her back towards her bed, Cameron shuffling backwards before him as he sucked on the skin of her neck.

  


Reaching the bed John pushed her to sit down on it before kneeling before her and going to work on her boots. As he removed them along with her socks he was aware of her shifting around above him accompanied by the rustling of fabric and when he looked up it was with only mild surprise that he found her topless.

  


John let himself be momentarily distracted by the sight of her breasts.

  


“Your tits are amazing,” he muttered to himself.

  


“Yes,” Cameron agreed, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly.

  


John grinned at her, then leaned forward and kissed her stomach. He slid his mouth higher, getting up off his knees as he kissed his way up her torso. Cameron laid back on the bed as John moved up over her, his hand moving up to capture her left breast as his mouth went to the right.

  


Cameron cupped the back of his head as he sucked on her nipple. As she lay there Cameron noted that while not as intense as the feelings caused by the stimulation of her genitals, the sensations caused by John’s mouth and hand on her respective breasts were interesting.

  


After a few moments John drew his mouth sideways into her cleavage, pausing to kiss the center of her chest, then continued on to her other breast, his lips tracing its lower curve before slowly drawing up to circle her areola and then swirl his tongue around her nipple.

  


John spent a little while lavishing the same attention on her left breast with his mouth that he had her right before kissing his way back down the smooth, warm skin of her torso, slowly moving off of her and the bed as he found his way to the waistband of her jeans, sucking on and lightly biting the skin of her stomach just above her pants.

  


Cameron rose up on her elbows to watch him. He was kneeling on the floor between her legs again, and as she watched he moved his mouth over the front of her pants, planting a heavy kiss on the denim fabric over her sex.

  


John straightened up a little, meeting Cameron’s gaze as he reached up to undo her pants.

  


“Are you going to finger-fuck me again?” Cameron asked curiously as he griped the waistband of her jeans and panties, working to pull them both off at the same time.

  


John smiled at her tone as he finished removing the last of her clothes before nudging her legs apart to reveal the treasure between them. One look at her sex and it was clear she was already very wet.

  


John shook his head. “I’m gonna eat this sweet pussy of yours.”

  


“Eat?” Cameron asked quickly with a slight note of concern, closing her legs a little.

  


John looked back up at her face and after a moment he laughed at her expression. “You really need to catch up on all your slang. I’m going to like… lick and kiss it and stuff. No teeth,” he added after a second.

  


“Oh. You’re going to preform cunnilingus.”

  


“-ahm...”

  


“It’s the act of orally stimulating the female genitalia.”

  


John shook his head. “Right, that,” He looked back down at her pussy. “Of course I’ve never done this before, so I can’t promise it’ll be any good.”

  


“I trust you John,” Cameron replied simply, spreading her legs for him again. John looked back up at her face for a few moments before returning his attention to the task before him.

  


Cameron watched as he ran his hands up her legs to hold her hips as he bent forward, planting a kiss on each of her inner thighs before moving to her vulva. At first he just lightly brushed his lips up the length of her labia, the feeling not much different then if he performed the same action with his fingers. Then he did it again with his tongue.

  


After their first time John had got a lot of her cum on the hand he had fingered her pussy with, and before washing it off and returning to his homework he’d taken a moment to taste it. It had been a bit salty with a kind of tangy flavor to it. Not bad, but certainly not the best thing he’d ever tasted either. The best word he could come up with at the time was _intriguing_.

  


Now the smell of her arousal saturated his senses even before his lips touched her. John shifted slightly between her legs as he experimentally licked her, drawing his tongue over her folds. He paused for a moment, then did it again, this time pressing his tongue into her slit, slowly dragging it through her sex as he explored the taste and flesh of her pussy.

  


John pulled away and looked up to find Cameron still holding herself up on her elbows as she watched him.

  


“This doing anything for you?” he asked.

  


The cyborg considered the question for a moment. “You tongue is different then the feel of your fingers,” she finally said. “I don’t know if it’s better. More data is required.”

  


John grinned at her. “More data huh? I’ll see what I can do,” With that he went back down on her.

  


Cameron continued to watch him as he licked and rubbed her labia with his tongue, his lips brushing against her flesh as well. The sensations he was creating were similar to the ones she’d felt before, though the warm, slick texture of his tongue was an interesting contrast to the feel of much more ridged, mostly smooth fingers. Then he moved higher, his tongue delving into the depths of her vulva and the tip of his organ made contact with her clitoris.

  


John felt her hips jerk against him when he flicked his tongue over her clit, the first reaction she had given to anything he had done so far. John tightened his grip on her hips and did it again, her dark curls tickling his nose as it pressed into her pubic mound while his tongue played with her sensitive nub.

  


Cameron found that the sensations were almost more then she could process as he stimulated her clitoris with his tongue. As she shifted her hips to move against him she felt his hands grip her tightly enough for even her to bruise, though they wouldn’t last long. She briefly considered how the mildly negative sensations of his overly tight hold on her hips contrasted with the ones generated by his stimulation of her clitoris.

  


She felt his mouth move a few centimeters lower, his tongue pleasantly squirming over and between her labia before finding the entrance to her vagina and pressing up against it.

  


Her cum flooded his mouth as her probed her channel with his tongue. After another few moments John pulled his mouth away, looking up to find her watching him, her face flushed and lips slightly parted.

  


“So… how was that?” he asked.

  


Cameron looked back at him for a few seconds. “It was… enjoyable. What about you?”

  


John licked his lips. “You taste… interesting.”

  


Cameron’s head tilted to the side and a moment later she reached down to swipe a finger between the folds of her cunt and then bring it back up to her mouth.

  


“Yes. Interesting.”

  


John shook his head with a half grin before moving to return his mouth to her pussy, intent on eating her out some more. However before he could finish bending back down Cameron sat up and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. John looked up at her questioningly.

  


Cameron hesitated for a brief moment, then, “Can we have sex John?”

  


John stared blankly up at her as for several seconds as his brain stopped functioning. Then he took a deep breath.

  


“Ah, yeah, sure,” The two of them continued looking at each other for several more seconds.

  


“John?” Cameron said his name questioningly.

  


“Yeah Cameron?”

  


“Are you going to take your clothes off?”

  


John blinked at her. “Oh, yeah right,” he said before pulling off his shirt. He moved to unfasten his belt before pausing to think it through for a moment, then sat back on the floor and bent over to remove his shoes.

 

Cameron watched him as he hastily undressed before standing up before her naked.

  


They looked at each other again for another long moment.

  


“John?”

  


Cameron looked up at him in confusion as a few seconds after saying his name he suddenly laughed.

  


“You’re very beautiful Cameron,” he finally replied. “And I have no idea how this is supposed to work.”

  


“You don’t know how to have sex?”

  


John felt himself blush. “I know the basic mechanics,” he answered, his gaze briefly drifting down to her pussy before returning to hers. “But ah...”

  


“Do you know what position you want to do it in?” Cameron asked calmly, from her tone she could have just as easily been asking what kind of cereal he wanted. When John’s only response was a shrug she stood.

  


“Lay down on the bed,” the cyborg instructed softly. John looked at her for a moment before complying. Cameron’s gaze swept over him after he finished laying down and John once again found himself wondering what it was she saw. Then she was climbing up onto the bed, moving over him to kneel atop his thighs and everything faded from his mind except for the anticipation of what they were about to do.

  


Cameron stared down at his erection, after a moment reaching down to lightly grasp his penis. She heard John let out a low breath as she touched him, his body shifting beneath her.

  


She gently rubbed him with her thumb as her fingers loosely held him. Cameron looked back up at him. “You have a nice penis John,” she said remembering the multiple times he had complimented her.

  


“Ah- thanks Cameron,” John said with a bemused grin.

  


“Are you ready?”

  


John nodded with nerves excitement. “Yeah.”

  


Cameron moved over him, her hair falling around her face as she bent forward to see better, both of them watching as she guided his sex to hers.

  


John’s heart quickened as he felt her soft, slick folds rub over the tip of his dick. She pressed down on him slightly and her pussy lips partially engulfed his dickhead with their slick warmth. She held there and despite himself John found his gaze going up from the sight of his cock touching her cunt to her face, obscured as it was by her hair, as for her part she continued to stare down at were they met.

  


“Fully analyzing the data?” John asked jokingly after a few more moments. Cameron looked up at him, her hair parting enough for her eyes to meet his.

  


“Yes,” Cameron answered simply,

  


John grinned. “Well take your ti- ahhuwwa,” His response was cut short as Cameron shifted her pelvis slightly and then she was sinking down onto him, her pussy engulfing his cock with tight, wet heat.

  


John’s hands found her thighs, griping them tightly as she took all of him into herself in one smooth motion.

  


“Fuck, Cameron,” he gasped as he stared blindly up at her, in that moment aware of nothing except the feeling of the velvety grip of her pussy around his manhood, her inner muscles shifting and lightly flexing around him as he rested inside her.

  


Cameron looked down at him, her hands resting on his abdomen as she did her best to both observe his responses while processing her own. Much like the rest of her ‘senses’, the inner walls of her vagina were actual much more sensitive then a human female’s, to the point where she could discern the exact contours of his penis as it rested inside her. In fact after a moment she realized that she could even feel the pulse of his blood as it filled and circulated through his erect organ, for a brief second her artificial mind focusing entirely on the feeling of his beating life circulating within her sex.

  


“Oh God, you feel so good,” John managed to add after another few seconds had passed.

  


Cameron blinked at him. “Thank you John. The feeling is mutual.”

  


“You feel good?” John asked, his voice tight.

  


Cameron nodded. “It’s not as intense as stimulation to my clitoris, but the feeling of your penis inside my vagina is...”

  


“Complicated?” John finished for her with a grin.

  


“Nice,” Cameron offered instead. She lightly rotated her hips above him, shifting him around inside her sex. “Very nice,” Then she started moving on him, slowly rising and falling on about the first inch of his cock. John moaned, bucking up against her as she experimentally started fucking him.

  


She soon increased the range and pace of her movements in response to his insistent counter-thrusts as she tried to carefully analyze all the sensations being generated. For his part John watched her as she rode him, the movements of her hips brisk yet methodical as they drove the tight sheath of her pussy around the length of his cock. His gaze moved from the sight of his manhood appearing and disappearing between her folds, up the smooth, toned length of her stomach to her perky tits as they lightly shook with her tireless movements that also sent waves of her hair fluttering around her chest, hiding and reveling the swaying pink tips of her pale breasts. And then up to her face, her expression impassive as she studied him, watching her own fingers as they traced seemingly random patterns across his abdomen and chest, her thumbs briefly brushing his nipples before her fingertips slipped down to stroke his sides.

  


Then her eyes found his, their honey-brown depths staring intently into his. There was no passion in her gaze, no desire or lust or any of the emotions or feelings that would be engendered in a human by their intimate coupling. She simply studied him as they fucked, analyzing and cataloging his reactions to what she was doing to him like the machine she truly was.

  


Even though part of him knew he should John couldn’t bring himself to care. In fact even as the reminder of what she really was beneath that soft, feminine flesh and the tight, flexing grip of her pussy washed over him it did nothing to stem the growing tide of his pleasure.

  


Cameron watched as his face tightened before John let out a sharp cry, his fingernails digging into the flesh of her thighs as he pulled her down all the way onto him and held her there; a moment later the cyborg felt his penis pulsing inside her vagina.

  


It took her another second to realize that he was having an orgasm. She watched him, his face tense and eyes closed as he ejaculated into her, muscles across his body spamming seemingly at random.

  


Finally he relaxed, his penis stilling inside her. Cameron slid one of her hands up to cover his heart, feeling it start to slow down along with his breathing. After another seven seconds his eyes opened to meet hers.

  


“Wow,” he said softly. Cameron responded with a gentle smile. John stared up at her, a corner of his mind wondering what she meant with the expression, knowing that like with almost everything else with her it had to be a conscious decision, but the rest of his brain decided that right now he didn’t care.

  


“Did you like that John?” the cyborg asked.

  


John nodded. “Yes. Very much yes.”

  


“Did you like it more then fellatio, getting a blowjob?” Cameron asked curiously. John just shrugged.

  


“Should I get off you now?”

  


John shook his head, his grip on her thighs, which had loosened after his climax passed, tightening again.

  


“I… you feel nice.”

  


“Okay. You still have a partial erection.”

  


“Yeah. How long has it been?”

  


Cameron tilted her head as she looked down at him. “You mean how long do we most likely have before your mom gets back?”

  


“Ah, yeah,”

  


Cameron stared at him blankly for a few moments. “Probably twenty to forty-five minutes.”

  


“So probably enough time to do it again?”

  


“If your penis is still inside me have we actually stopped?” Cameron responded.

  


John shrugged. “Well I think I need another minute or two before we start… moving around again. Do you ah… mind having my dick-”

  


“No,” Cameron responded with a soft shake of her head. “You feel nice,” she added repeating his own words back to him from a few moments earlier.

  


John shifted beneath her before moving to sit up. Cameron rearranged herself in his lap to accommodate him, drawing a brief gasp from him as this shifted her pussy around his recovering cock. John bent his legs in so he was sitting almost cross-legged on her bed with Cameron half-sitting, half-kneeling in his lap, his manhood clasped comfortably inside the heavenly cocoon of her sex.

  


John brushed her hair back behind her shoulders before sliding one hand down to cradle her pert ass, the other cupping the back of her neck as he leaned forward and kissed her. Cameron wrapping her arms around him, her hands rubbing his back as she returned his kiss.

  


Their kiss deepened, John tentatively probing her mouth, letting out a low moan as her tongue met his. Cameron shifted against him, her soft breasts gently pressing into his chest, the firm points of her nipples rubbing against his skin as their chests rose and fell against each other as they breathed.

  


John pulled his mouth from hers as his second hand slipped down to join the other on her butt. He gave her ass a firm squeeze before pulling up, despite her weight managing to lift her from his lap, drawing an inch or two of his cock from her cunt. His hands shifted to her hips as he drew her back down, thrusting his dick upwards as he pulled her back down onto it.

  


John continued drawing her up and down in his lap, most of her weight disappearing as she started moving with him, letting his hands guide her. One of her hands slid up to cup the back of his head, her fingers stroking his hair as they gazed into each others eyes.

  


John bent his head forward, planting a series of kisses along her collarbone as his hands griped her hips and ass, holding her warm, deceptively soft body as he guided their coupling. His mouth slid lower, one of his hands coming up to steady her back as his lips found her breast.

  


Cameron felt a new spark of pleasurable sensation as John sucked on her right nipple. The thick, firm shaft of his penis filled and pleasantly stretched her vagina as his hand still on her hip pulled her down to press her groin into his. His hand squeezed and pushed on her hip, encouraging her to draw upwards again however she resisted, resting in his lap with his entire length inside her before rolling her hips, rubbing back and forth while grinding her pelvis down into his.

  


John gasped against her breast as she ground down against him. He pulled his mouth off of her tit, watching her face as she practically swirled her tight, slick pussy around his cock. Both his hands found her ass again, not trying to guide her, but simply holding her as she moved on him.

  


“Fuck you feel so good,” John moaned softly. Cameron’s head tilted to the side as she watched him, her expression neutral.

  


“How close are you to your next orgasm?”

  


John shrugged. “I can keep going for a while, especially like this.”

  


Cameron considered this as she continued rocking and gyrating her pelvis against his. “Do you find this less stimulating then what we were doing before?”

  


“Less _intense_ ,” John answered slowly. He squeezed the firm globes of her ass. “Which is nice in its own way,” he continued with a smile. “What about you?”

  


“Certainly less vaginal stimulation,” Cameron responded. “But it allows my clitoris to rub against your pubic bone.”

  


John let out a low breath as the muscles of her cunt contracted perfectly around his cock. “That sound fun,” he said after a few moments.

  


“Yes.”

  


John’s lips twitched as he studied her for a moment. Then he slid a hand around her hip to slip down between them, his thumb pressing into the slit of her pussy in search of her clit, briefly brushing against the base of his own cock where it disappeared up into her sex in the process.

  


He felt and saw a slight shiver run through her body when he found it, the rocking motion of her pelvis in his lap faltering as he rolled his thumb against her nub. The two of them gazed at each other for a few moments before Cameron spoke.

  


“That feels good,” she said calmly as she once again sat completely still in his lap.

  


“So good you forgot to keep fucking?” John asked with a grin as he continued to strum her clit.

  


Cameron’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh,” she said, almost as if she hadn’t realized she’d stopped. “Sorr-”

  


Suddenly John pushed up, Cameron calculating that his movements would upset their balance. She started trying to compensate before another part of her mind determined that he was most likely doing this on purpose. It was too late for her to do anything anyway, and point-three seconds later she landed on her back beneath him, his left arm trapped under her back with his hand cupping her neck as his elbow supported his weight above her, the thumb of his other hand still still pressing into her vulva, though it had slipped down off her clitoris, and about half his penis still inside her vagina.

  


John shifted around atop her, trying to get in a better position and almost pulling out of her entirely in the process. Cameron determined that he most likely wanted to continue having sex in the missionary position and rolled her hips beneath him, improving his angle of penetration so that more of his penis slid back into her. She brought her hands to his sides and wrapped her legs around his as he experimentally thrust his hips down and forward, awkwardly but more or less successfully sinking the rest of his erection back into her vagina. As he bottomed out inside her Cameron felt his testicles softly resting against her beneath his penis, the short, sparse hairs covering his scrotum lightly tickling her skin.

  


“That’s good John,” Cameron encouraged him, adding a low, breathy element to her voice.

  


John shook his head with a grin as he looked down at her. “I doubt it, but thanks for lying,” he planted a kiss on her forehead before drawing his cock back out of her pussy and then thrusting back in, repeating the motion several times and managing to establish some kind of rhythm as he fucked her.

  


“You’re getting better,” Cameron said, her tone neutral this time.

  


John let out an amused snort. “Thanks Cameron,” his right hand, which had ended up lying on the bed next to her hip, slipped back between their bodies, after a moment finding her clit again. John gasped as the tight walls of her cunt rippled around his cock as he stroked her clit, almost missing the way her face relaxed at the same time.

  


“Fuck, I love your pussy,” John moaned.

  


“Thank you John,” Cameron responded sincerely. “I love the way your thumb is stimulating my clitoris.”

  


John smirked down at her, his breathing heavy as he continued driving his cock in and out of her wonderful sex while playing with her clit.

  


“You _love_ it, ah,” he said teasingly.

  


Cameron’s eyebrows came together as she looked up at him. “Was that wrong? I do find it enjoyable.”

  


John’s expression softened, the pace of his lovemaking briefly faltering. “It’s fine Cameron. I’m glad you love it,” he said kissing her gently as he resumed fucking her.

  


As they kissed the cyborg began carefully thrusting her hips back up against him as he drove his penis into her, careful not to disrupt his own rhythm. Her pace quickened as John adjusted to her movements, after a few moments the two of them managing to establish an energetic pace as they fucked. And through it all John managed to keep his thumb on her clit.

  


John dropped his forehead onto the mattress and blankets covered with waves of her hair, his breath hot and moist on the skin of her neck as he panted from the exertion of their coupling. She felt his heart beating rapidly against her breast as his torso dropped onto hers.

  


“God Cameron! I think I’m getting close.”

  


“Close?” Cameron repeated as her hand caressed the length of his back, holding his body to hers.

  


John nodded against the side of her head.

  


Cameron considered his statement for another 1.7 seconds.

  


“Oh, to orgasming,” John let out an affirmative grunt into her shoulder. His thrusts started to become more erratic as he drove his penis within her, his body tensing above her and then he moaned her name. Cameron stilled the movements of her own hips as he pressed down into her, his penis ejaculating inside her as he continued thrusting against her with short, jerking strokes, his testicles heaving inside his scrotum where they rested against her perineum as they delivered their contents up through his penis into her vagina.

  


Finally John went limp atop her as his orgasm past. He remained mostly still as he lay on her for another 11 seconds as he breathing and heart rate returned to normal. Then he let out a low grown before lifting his torso from hers. Cameron unwrapped her legs from around his, letting him haul his body off from hers to lie on his back beside her. Cameron shifted onto her side facing him to make more room from him on the single size mattress.

  


John turned his head to meet her gaze, his expression relaxed.

  


“Thank you,” he said after a few moments.

  


“You’re welcome,” Cameron replied matching his tone. Her eyes left his to sweep then length of his body, focusing on his groin where his mostly faced penis lay against his pubic mound. “How long do you think it will take you to recover enough to achieve another erection?”

  


The cyborg looked back up at him as he let out a short laugh.

  


“Unfortunately not quickly enough to do much before my mom might get back home,” John said with a grin. His own gaze examined the length of her nudity. “Though I am _very_ tempted to try. God you’re beautiful,” he added almost to himself.

  


“Have you seen other… girls, naked?” Cameron asked.

  


John looked back up at her and shrugged. “I’ve seen some porn occasionally… not for real or anything,” John answered.

  


“Oh. You keep complimenting my appearance, I was wondering what your basis for comparison might be.”

  


John laughed again. Rolling onto his side he held himself up on his right arm as his left slipped over her waist, his hand resting on the small of her back. Cameron tilted her head back slightly to keep his gaze as they lay facing each other, their bodies almost but not quite touching.

  


“I could fuck a hundred supermodels, you’d still be beautifully Cameron,” he said after a moment. Half a second later he said it it occurred to him that most girls, a ‘real’ girl, probably wouldn’t have found that very complementary, but Cameron just appeared thoughtful.

  


“Do you think you’d find the sex more enjoyable, having it with another human I mean?”

  


John studied her for a moment but was unable to glean much of her intent behind her question, her face and tone neutral. He reminded himself that given what she was it was probably just an honest question.

  


“I don’t know,” he answered finally. “Probably not more pleasurable, but there might be an… emotionally, I guess, connection, that could add… dimensions... to the experience.”

  


“Because you’d love them?” Cameron asked.

  


John looked away from her gaze. “It’s a… little more complicated then that. Probably. I mean, I’ve never been...” Finding this line of questioning awkward after a few moments John changed the subject by dipping his head down and kissing her. Cameron seemed surprised by this at first but quickly recovered. Returning his kiss she wrapped her arms around him and shifted onto her back as he moved over so he was half way lying on top of her, the length of his naked body resting on hers.

  


Cameron felt his tongue flick her teeth and she opened her mouth under his, her tongue greeting his before slipping past it into his mouth. The hand not supporting his weight grasped her right hip, his thumb stroking her skin as his fingers griped her. Cameron felt his penis pressing into her left thigh, his organ beginning to slowly swell as he once again became sexuality aroused. His left leg was resting between hers, and Cameron found that if she tilted her pelvis she could press and rub her own genitals against his thigh.

  


After a few moments John pulled his mouth up from hers, his face barely an inch above hers.

  


“You’re pussy’s kind of… very, very wet,” John commented as without realizing it he began thrusting his half-hard dick against her leg in time with her gyrations up against his.

  


“Probably from a mixture of my own secretions mixed with your semen from the two times you’ve ejaculated into me now,” Cameron replied tonelessly.

  


“Ah,” John said with a nod. Then he pulled away from her to knee beside her and looked down between her legs at her sex, reddish-pink folds glistening with their cum. Cameron sat up as well, legs bent and the soles of her feet pressed together as she leaned forward to examine herself as well.

  


“This weirdly might be one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen,” John said as they both stared at her pussy. Cameron briefly glanced up at him before returning her gaze to her cunt, bringing one of her hands down to draw a finger through her slit to collect a sample of their mixed coital fluids.

  


Both their gazes followed her finger as she held it up before her eyes, its pad shining with the sappy fluids of their cum.

  


A few moments later John watched in surprise as she popped the finger into her mouth, clearly sucking it clean. After a second her eyes found his.

  


“Your cholesterol count is slightly higher then it should be,” the cyborg informed him mildly.

  


John stared back at her for a long moment, then fell back on the bed laughing.

  


Cameron watched him with bemusement as he lay giggling to himself. Finally he quieted, looking up to find he watching him quizzically.

  


“I said something funny?” she asked.

  


John shrugged. “Well, unexpected anyway,” he answered with a half-grin. His expression shifted as his gaze wondered down to her breasts. Cameron watched him stare at her for a few moments, then looked down at his hand as it moved, fingers wrapping around his partial erection as he began lightly stroking his penis.

  


After a few seconds of quick calculations the cyborg spoke.

  


“John,” she said quietly. He jumped slightly, his eyes snapping up to hers and his hand stilling on his penis. He looked slightly startled.

  


“You’re aroused again.”

  


John’s grip on his dick tightened. “Apparently,” he replied, his lips twitching in an almost smile.

  


“However you were correct earlier, we most likely don’t have time to have sex again,” Cameron informed him matter-of-factly.

  


John let out a low breath. “Yeah,” he said, his gaze once again sweeping her naked body. He sat up, his hand leaving his cock which was completely hard again and aching to dive back into the wondrous depths of her sex. John ignored it as best he could, getting off of her bed to stand next to it.

  


Cameron’s eyes went from his jutting manhood up to his face.

  


“We could have sex again after your mother goes to bed.” she offered.

  


John shook his head. “As tempting as that is, my mom isn’t exactly a heavy sleeper. This is really something we should only do when we have the house to ourselves.”

  


“So you do want to do this again?”

  


John flashed her a pained grin. “Cameron, it’s taking all my willpower not to fuck you again right now,” He shook his head. “But instead I’m going to go take a shower,” _‘And jerk off a whole lot.’_ John looked at her for another second, then bent down and collected all his clothes from the floor next to her bed.

  


John went over to her doorway and looked back at her, still lying on her bed resting on her elbows as she looked back at him, the exquisite length of her naked body laid out before him. He almost dropped his clothes and charged the bed. He idly wondered what her reaction would be if he did, whether she would insist that it was too risky, or fuck his brains out again, the risk of his mother coming home to find them be damned.

  


He swallowed. “You should maybe to to get cleaned up a little. You look...” ‘Well fucked’ was the first phrase that drifted through his mind as he looked at her flushed skin and tousled hair, her lips lightly swollen from kissing, to say nothing of the state of her… other lips. Though, John thought as despite himself he stared at her pussy again for a long moment, his mother was much less likely to notice that. Speaking of which...

  


“And you know,” John continued, dragging his eyes back up to hers. “At the very least get dressed again.”

  


“I was planing to,” Cameron answered. “Though since there’s only one bathroom and you need it first there’s only so much I can do to… ‘get cleaned up’.”

  


“Right,” John answered slowly.

  


Suddenly Cameron sat up straight. “The jeep is pulling into the driveway,” she said briskly as she stood.

  


John swore. He allowed himself one last, brief look at her body before turning to leave her room and almost sprint down the hall to the bathroom. Reaching it he looked back at Cameron’s room to find her in the doorway watching him. Then she closed her door and John heard a faint click as she locked it. Going into the bathroom he did the same.


	10. Undeclared Competition (John/Cameron)

Undeclared Competition

(John/Cameron)

-TSCC, Early Season Two (AU)

 

 _Note: This is set shortly after the events of the episode_ Samson and Delilah _, except most or all of those events didn’t happen. Established John/Cameron relationship. Also would you believe that I was able to write this in an afternoon instead of four to ten months?_ :) _  
_

“Hi.”

 

John looked up from his half finished lunch to find a pretty blonde girl standing next to his table in the school cafeteria holding a lunch tray of her own.

 

He was sitting alone, he hadn’t seen Morris today, and for whatever reason Cameron hadn’t joined him yet either.

 

“Ah, hi,” John answered back with polite bemusement.

 

“Mind if I join you?” the blonde asked.

 

John stared back at her for a few moments. “Ah, no,” he finally said.

 

The girl’s mouth twitched in a slight smile. “No you don’t mind, or no I can’t join you?”

 

“No- I mean, I don’t mind,” John answered quickly. The girl’s smile grew into a crooked grin and she sat down across from him.

 

“I’m Riley by the way,” the girl said. “We’re in the same English class.”

 

“Oh,” John replied. Looking at her he realized she did look a little familiar. “I’m John,” he added awkwardly a few seconds later.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Riley told him before tearing open the plastic wrapper containing her bean burrito.

 

John stared at her in confusion, his hand hovering over what was left of his own burrito.

 

Caching his look Riley gave him another grin. “Our teacher calls it out ever day during roll call.”

 

John blinked. “Oh- right.”

 

“You’re just in your own little world there aren’t you?” Riley commented before taking an exuberant bite out of her burrito.

 

John stared at her for a long moment as his brain worked furiously to figure out what was going on.

  
“Not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?”

 

The blonde swallowed down the rest of her food. “Now why would that be rude?” she asked pointedly.

 

John looked down at his plate as he felt himself blush. He was also starting to feel annoyed, with himself, and with the girl who had decided to sit down with him.

 

“You looked like you could use the company,” Riley added with a lighter tone before taking another bit from her burrito.

 

Ignoring the rest of his own burrito, which was god-awful, John scooped up the last of his at-least-palatable tater tots and popped them in his mouth before looking back up at Riley consideringly, who seemed perfectly content with the quality of her own food.

 

“Why?” he said finally.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why do I look like I could use the company?” John elaborated.

 

Riley shrugged as she swallowed again. “Well you’re sitting here all by yourself.”

 

“Maybe I like sitting by myself,” John countered with an amused tone.

 

Riley shook her head. “You’re usually sitting with that girl and some other boy.”

 

John cocked an eyebrow at her. “The girl’s my sister. And you seem to have noticed a lot about me.”

 

Riley shrugged again, but having filled her mouth with some of her own tater tots didn’t immediately respond further.

 

John finished of the rest of his carton of chocolate milk before standing, Riley’s gaze following him as he got up.

 

“You going to eat the rest of that?” she asked nodding at what was left of his burrito.

 

John shook his head. “It kind of sucks.”

 

Riley nodded. “Yeah, so does mine. Can I have the rest of yours if you’re not going to eat it?”

 

John shook his head with a chuckle, then tipped his styrofoam tray over hers so that the remainder of his burrito rolled onto it. Then he turned around and had taken a few steps when Riley called out after him.

 

“So if the girl you’re always with is your sister does that mean you’re single?”

 

John paused for a long moment then turned back around and give the blonde a wide grin and a shrug before turning again and going to dispose of his tray and empty milk carton in one of the trash cans along the cafeteria's walls.

 

*****

 

Cameron scanned the cafeteria looked for John as she entered the room. Spotting him she froze, he was sitting at a table at the other end of the room with a girl from his English class, Riley Dawson. Cameron faded back into the doorway, quickly filtering out the other noises in the room to listen in on their conversation.

 

“ _...use the company,”_ Riley Dawson said before taking a bite of her food.

 

John was looking down at his tray. He ate some of his own food before looking up at the girl. After staring at her for  three-point-seven seconds he spoke.  _“Why?”_

 

When  Riley Dawson responded in confusion John repeated her question back to her. As Cameron continued to  listen to their conversation she was jostled as a group of girls entered the cafeteria behind her, the one who had bum p ed into her shooting the cyborg a look of annoyance.

 

“Hey looser, maybe don’t stand in the fuckin’ doorway?” the girl sneered. While most of her attention remained on John and his lunch mate Cameron gazed back at the other girl evenly and was attempting to formulate an appropriate verbal response when she spun around and continued with the rest of her group towards the lunch line. Calculating that a response seemed unnecessary at that moment Cameron returned her full attention to John and Riley Dawson as John informed her that ‘the girl’, Cameron assumed they were referring to her, was his sister.

 

Then he said, _“And you seem to notice a lot about me,”_ Cameron immediately began calculating the possible implications of that statement. John didn’t appear to be in any kind of distress so for the moment Cameron maintained her position in the doorway. Riley Dawson was eating again and therefor didn’t respond to John’s observation.

 

Apparently John didn’t consider  an answer to his statement as important as Cameron did because instead of interrogating his classmate further he drake some of his  chocolate milk  and stood. Riley Dawson asked him if he was going to eat the rest of his food. The question amused him for some reason and then he gave her what was left of his burrito. He had taken five steps away from the table when Riley Dawson asked him a question.

 

“ _So if the girl you’re always with is your sister does that mean you’re single?”_

 

John looked back at Riley Dawson and shrugged, Cameron couldn’t see his face, and then he turned back and went to dispose of his tray and milk.

 

*****

 

John turned the corner from the hallway leading to the cafeteria as he mulled over his encounter with Riley, especially her last question. It, well it almost sounded like an offer. Why ask if he was going out with someone unless _she_ wanted to go out with him, right?

 

It was an interesting idea… She seemed nice, and came across as interesting, and well, she was fairly pretty. He hadn’t stared or anything, but a certain corner of his mind hadn’t been able to help but notice the way her tight shirt had showed off her full, round boobs… probably the same corner of his brain that liked walking behind Cameron on their way to and from school so her could properly admire her ass beneath the tight jeans she liked to wear. Speaking of Cameron…

 

“Where have you been?” John asked curiously coming to a stop in front of his cyborg protector who was standing in the middle of the empty hallway.

 

“What do you mean?” Cameron asked carelessly as she looked around the hall.

 

“Everything alright?” John asked, becoming slightly worried by her behavior as he wondered what might be distracting her.

 

Finally Cameron turned her full attention on him. “Yes,” she replied briskly. “I need to show you something,” she added, then before he could respond she took hold of his hand and dragged him over to a supply closet.

 

Ushering him in to the tiny space Cameron closed the door behind them.

 

John let out an exasperated breath. “Cameron, what the fuck could you possibly need to show me-” He was cut short as she kissed him.

 

John immediately responded, warping his arms around her waist as he kissed her back. Cameron slipped her hands under his shirt as her tongue stormed his mouth, her fingers pressing up along his stomach and chest. She shifted her pelvis against his, noting that her actions were having the desired effect as she felt his hardening penis against her hip through their clothes. Her own genitals were already ‘wet and ready’ as John had once put it, at the time she had found it to be a not inaccurate description.

 

Feeling that they were short on time Cameron dragged her hands back down his torso to the front of his pants. Finally coming to at least some of his senses John shifted his hands to her hips and separated their bodies, ending their kiss in the process.

 

“Cameron, what the hell?” he whispered as quietly yet intensely as possible.

 

“We haven’t had sex in almost three weeks,” the cyborg informed him as she pulled down his zipper, the sound reverberating around the closet.

 

John blinked at her. It was true, it had been one thing to try and secretly fuck Cameron when it was just his mom he needed to worry about, but with Derek around all the time the risk of discovery was almost always too great.

 

You know, as apposed to right now.

 

Cameron made to slip her hand into his pants but John firmly grasped her wrist before she could. He knew he didn’t have a chance in hell of restraining her if she didn’t want him to, but for them moment she relented.

 

“Lunch period should last another fifteen-point-four minutes John,” Cameron informed him quietly. “No one is around, as long as we’re quiet our risk of discovery is low.”

 

John let out a hard, agitated breath. He wanted to do this. He really wanted to do this. And if Cameron was convinced it wasn’t too risky…

 

“You understand _all_ the ways it would be bad if we got caught, right?” John whispered firmly.

 

Cameron gave him a look. “It would be very bad. The school would think we were having an incestuous relationship,” the cyborg answered. “And Sarah and Derek would likely seek to destroy me,” she added.

 

“Right,” John said. Convinced she had understood the risks before deciding it was safe to do this John let go of her wrist and after staring at him for another moment Cameron slipped her hand into his pants and boxers.

 

John couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan as her fingers wrapped around his cock, extracting him from his jeans and out into the open air of the closet. She looked down at his dick as her hand expertly worked him to a full erection. Then she let go of him and grasped the button of her own pants.

 

Cameron briefly reflected that if she had been planing this ahead of time she would have worn one of her skirts or dresses instead. Despite what she had said to John, Cameron had calculated that, while not high, the chances of them being discovered were too great to justify what they were doing.

 

However Riley Dawson had asked John if the fact that she was his ‘sister’ meant that he was single.

 

Turning around Cameron undid her jeans and pushed them down around her ankles along with her panties. Then she bent forward, her hands griping the metal shelving unit against the opposite wall.

 

John allowed himself a brief moment to admire the sight of Cameron half bent over, her naked ass thrust back invitingly.

 

Cameron felt his left hand make contact with her left buttocks, the mild smacking sound loud in the otherwise quiet room, before sliding around to grasp her hip. Two-point-one seconds later she felt the tip of his penis, already wet with his own sexual lubricants, press into her vulva, just below her perineum. John guided his penis, presumably with the help of his other hand, between the folds of her labia until he had himself seated at the entrance to her vagina.

 

John buried himself inside her pussy, biting back a pleasured grown at the exquisite feeling of her tight, hot sex barring down around his cock as he drove it into her. Cameron pushed back into him as his pelvis met her ass.

 

“Fuck Cameron, your pussy feels so good,” John hissed as he felt her cunt flex around him. Griping both her hips firmly he pulled about halfway out of her before driving his cock back into her pussy. It was a little awkward, previously they had only had sex in the missionary or some version of the cowgirl positions, usually on one of their beds, and John had to bend his knees slightly to line up inside her properly. However it didn’t take him too long to establish some kind of rhythm as he fucked her, Cameron beginning to thrust back onto him not long after.

 

As they engaged in sexual intercourse Cameron felt his right his slid off her hip and down around her frond following the joint of her pelvis and hip to her vulva, and then his middle finger found her clitoris, rubbing circles around the sensitive organ. Normally when they had sex she would find this… agreeable, however at the moment she was already trying, more or less successfully, to ignore most of the sensations being generated by their coupling in favor of listening for any sign that they might be in danger of being discovered, and his stimulation of her clitoris wasn’t helping.

 

Letting go of the shelves with one hand Cameron reached down and grasped John’s wrist, firmly drawing his hand away from her groin. She felt the pace of his thrusts inside her falter for a moment as he probably wondered why she stopped him from touching her even though he knew she usually liked it, then his penis resumed its previous pace within her vagina and she released his hand, returning her own to help steady herself as she leaned onto the shelves.

 

After a few seconds she felt him tentatively place his hand over her stomach, and when she did nothing to protest he slipped it up under her shirt.

 

Reaching her chest John pressed his fingertips up under the lower band of her bra, pushing the cup up to uncover her breast before grasping it, her soft tit resting in his palm, the pert, supple flesh swaying jauntily against his hand with the force of ever thrust of his cock into her pussy.

 

They had had sex enough that they had gotten fairly good at prolonging it, however they both knew without saying that this wasn’t the time for that. John maintained a fast, steady pace inside her even as he felt the mounting pressure building in his balls while Cameron circled her hips as she pushed back onto his thrusts, rippling the muscles of her vagina around his penis, doing everything she had learned would bring him to orgasm faster.

 

The tension in his jaw was almost painful as John grit his teeth as he came. For her part while Cameron found the sensations of his fingernails digging into her hip and the flesh of her breast mildly unpleasant she didn’t say anything, she never did.

 

Not often, but there had been times in the past where John’s hands (and once his mouth) had left visible (if short lived) bruises and other marks on her body during sex. He had apologized the first few times afterwards, but Cameron has assured him she didn’t mind. If fact, though she hadn’t mentioned it, on some occasions she’d even found the mix of pleasurable and painful stimulation interesting in its own right.

 

Except for the one time John had been pinching her clitoris when he orgasmed, the fingernail of his thumb ending up digging forcefully into the small organ as he pressed it into the pad of his index finger below. Cameron had requested afterwards that he try not to do that again.

 

In the course of fighting other terminators the cyborg had been shot multiple times and received heavy blows from a wide array of blunt objects, however Cameron classified that incident as the most painful thing she had ever experienced.

 

Though afterwards John had atoned by spending nine-point-five minutes ‘kissing it better’,  quite successfully.

 

John relaxed his grip on her body as his ejaculations subsided, after a moment shifting his hips back to withdraw his cock from her tight embrace of her pussy with a low grown. Stumbling back into the wall behind him John looked down as he gingerly maneuvered the sticky mess of his erection back into his pants, his manhood still mostly hard and feeling quite willing to keep going, his cock joyfully ignorant of the lack of time for such activities.

 

Wincing at the jolt of stimulating caused just by pulling his zipper back up over his hard -on John examined the front of his jeans for a moment. The dark blue fabric wasn’t  obviously stained  with their cum, and the budge of his cock wasn’t too visible either. And his shirt should hang down  over  most of it anyway.

 

Still John hoped his erection would start softening soon, though at the same time he wouldn’t bet on it.

 

When he looked up Cameron had just finished fastening her jeans. Turning around to face him she pulled her top up, briefly exposing her right breast to him before she pulled the cup of her bra back down into place, doing absolutely nothing to help relax the straining pressure of his cock against the front of his pants.

 

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments.

 

“Thanks for… that,” John said a little awkwardly,  despite the fact that at that moment he actually felt more stressed out an d horny then he had twenty minutes ago.

 

“You’re welcome,” Cameron blurted.

 

“How long until next period?”

 

“Five minutes, thirty-seven seconds,” Cameron responded. She took a step to stand against the door. “I don’t think anyone is in the hall,” A split second later she opened the door with one hand while grabbing one of John’s with the other and after sticking her head out to survey the hallway she stepped out of the closet, pulling him with her.

 

John wrenched his hand from hers as he looked around the hallway for himself, finding it currently empty as she had predicted. He still took a step sideways to create a more appropriate-looking amount of space between them.

 

John looked back at Cameron. “I’m going to wait outside of History,” he told her.

 

Cameron looked back at him expressionlessly. “I’m going to the girl’s restroom to try and remove some of our coital fluids from my genitalia,” the cyborg informed him bluntly, and in John’s opinion, much too loudly.

 

John almost whipped his head around t o check if someone had come into earshot.

 

“Darling, I like it when you talk dirty, but I’m really not sure this is the place,” John  responded sardonically.

 

Cameron stared blankly back at him for a moment before her expression shifted as she processed  his meaning.

 

“Oh,” she said abruptly, and then she actually did turn her head to check the hallway before returning her gaze to his.

 

As John looked into her eyes he felt a sudden, desperate urge to kiss her, but they had already pushed their luck to a frankly absurd degree so instead he muttered a final farewell before spinning around and walking away.

 

Cameron watched him go for four-point-eight seconds.

 

_Subject: Riley Dawson

 

_Threat Level: Unknown (Presumed Lessened)

 

_Next Action: ... ... ...  



	11. Returning The Favor (John/Riley)

Returning The Favor

(John/Riley)

-TSCC Mid Season Two

 

_Squeal to the story_ Mine.

 

John looked up as Riley pedaled up the gravel driveway on her bike. His girlfriend had called to tell him she was coming over about half an hour ago and he’d been spending the last two minutes sitting on the porch waiting for her.

 

Riley got off her bike and let it fall next to the small flower bed in front of the porch before striding up the stairs towards John as he stood up. She wore a long sleeved shirt with black and white horizontal stripes and a pair of cut-off jeans over dark gray tights. As usual she wore her long, dirty blonde hair in lose waves around her shoulders.

 

“I made you that sandwich you asked for,” John said.

 

“My hero,” Riley replied before kissing him. The two of them went into the house and to the kitchen.

 

As his girlfriend sat down to the plate on the small table in the corner of the kitchen John grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and gave it to her before getting an apple for himself.

 

Riley ate in silence for a minute before looking over at John.

 

“So, the school called my foster parents.”

 

John wrinkled his brow. “To tell them what a great student you are?”

 

Riley took a moment to consider what was left of her sandwich before taking another bite.

 

“More likely to tell them I’ve been cutting school.”

 

“More likely?” John threw away what was left of the apple. “Were your foster parents vague on that point?” He went over to the sink to wash his hands.

 

“Well… we haven’t actually talked about it yet, I heard them get the call and sort of snuck out of the house before they could get off.”

 

“So you didn’t just come over for my great cooking?” John asked dryly.

 

Riley finished her sandwich and stood. “Well, not to insult the quality of your peanut butter and jam...” Leaving the half empty water on the table she brought her plate over to the sink and put it in. Then she went back to the table for the water bottle.

 

“So, why’d you stop going to school?” John asked delicately.

 

“It was boring. And stupid. It’s not like you go,” Riley answered defensively.

 

“I’m being home-schooled, that’s different.”

 

“Yeah, I guess that does sound somewhat less fun then just not going at all,” Standing in front of the sink again Riley took a large drink of water and tilted her head back, gargling for a few moments before throwing her head forward and spitting into the sink.

 

“Maybe you could keep a toothbrush here?” John asked watching her.

 

Riley shrugged. “Maybe your sister wouldn't mind if I borrowed hers?” She drank the rest of her water. John just snorted in response.

 

“So about the whole skipping school thing- if I wanted to talk about it I’d have stayed home.”

 

“Okay, fair enough,” John said evenly. “So what do you want to talk about?”

 

Riley looked at him for a few moments before shaking her head. “I don’t really. Where are your mom and sister anyway?”

 

“Cameron’s out grocery shopping,” John said. (She was actually out checking on the various weapons and supply caches they had hidden around the city.) “And my mom’s running errands.” (Checking another remote lead on the Turk.)

 

“So we’re alone?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wanna make out?”

 

“I don’t know, does your mouth still taste like peanut butter?” John asked jokingly as he shifted closer to the blonde.

 

“Probably. You want me to chew some mint gum first?” Riley countered.

 

John shook his head. “Never mind,” the he pulled her the rest of the way to him and kissed her. The two teens wrapped their arms around each other as their kiss deepened. And while John could in fact taste traces of her meal as his tongue entered her mouth it was more then made up for by the feel of her full, soft breasts pressing into his chest through their clothes.

 

As they kissed John moved them so that Riley was pressed against the kitchen counter letting him push the front of his body more firmly into hers. He slipped his hands under her shirt, his fingers exploring the soft, warm skin of her waist.

 

John slid his hands around to feel the skin of her lower back as their kiss ended.

 

“So I’ve been thinking about how to repay you,” he said softly into her ear.

 

“Repay me for what?”

 

“That thing you did two weeks ago. Behind the shed.”

 

Riley pulled her head back to look him in the eye. “You mean when I sucked your _cock_?” the blonde asked putting extra emphases on the last word.

 

“Yeah,” John said with a grin.

 

“Hmm, I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask for more,” Riley said hotly, rolling her pelvis against the erection that had been slowly hardening against her hip ever since he’d pushed her against the counter.

 

John hummed appreciatively as his girlfriend rubbed against his cock before shaking his head. “Like I said, I want to _repay_ you,” John said before slipping his hand between them to cup her groin over her cut-off jeans.

 

“Oohhh,” Riley replied. “That could be fun too I guess,” The two teens kissed for a few moments as they rubbed against each other. “Do you want to know how wet you’re making me right now?” Riley asked barely separating her mouth from his.

 

John groaned. “More then anything,” Slipping his hand into the waistband of her jeans John shifted away and used his grip on her cut-offs to pull her with him as he stumbled backwards towards the living room. Riley giggled as they staggered into the living room, John quickly looking back as he guided them towards the couch, just barely avoiding tripping over the coffee table.

 

Riley fell down onto the couch, pulling John with her so that he was straddling her, his knees resting against her hips. They kissed again, Riley sliding her hands under his shirt to explore his back as his tongue slipped into her mouth. As they kissed John held her around her waist before boldly moving a hand up to grope one of her breasts through her shirt. Riley moaned approvingly into their kiss, sucking hard on his tongue as it brushed against the roof of her mouth.

 

John’s second hand found her other breast, firmly squeezing the blonde’s full, supple tits. Riley rolled her shoulders to press her chest into his hands as her own slide down to grasp his ass. After another minute of kissing and fondling the two teens broke apart, gazing into each other’s eyes as their hands mostly stilled on the other’s body.

 

John looked down at her for a few moments taking in her flushed cheeks, gently swollen lips, and arousal darkened hazel-blue eyes. He took a breath, then slid his hands down off her breasts to take hold of the hem of her shirt and lift it up.

 

Riley lifted her arms letting him take off her top before arching her back as she reached behind herself to unclasp her lacy, pale purple bra, slipping the undergarment off and dropping it next to them on top of her shirt.

 

Riley watched John as he gazed down at her naked tits with an arousing mixture of awe and desire. He placed his hands on her ribs and slowly slide them up to cup her breasts in his palms, his thumbs brushing up over the swell of her soft, warm flesh to rub her pert nipples. Riley let out a soft sigh as his thumbs circled and stroked her nipples and the surrounding areolas, her own hands going back to squeezing his ass encouragingly.

 

Riley sat quietly for about a minute letting her boyfriend explore her tits. “So can I take it you like my boobs?” she finally asked dryly.

 

John’s eyes left her breasts to meet hers. “They’re nice,” he said with a smirk.

 

Riley cocked an eyebrow at him. “ _Nice_?”

 

John squeezed both her breasts firmly. “Really nice.”

 

“Ah-ha,” Riley said with a mock-cool tone that was somewhat undercut by her wide grin. “John, if the next words our of your mouth aren’t ‘these are the most wonderful motherfuckin’ titties I’ve ever-” the blonde was cut off as John bent down and kissed her, all the while continuing to play with her breasts.

 

“Your tits are beautiful,” John whispered in her ear a few moments later.

 

“Hmm, thanks.”

 

“Do you like me touching them?” John asked.

 

“Well I’m not about to cream my panties, but it’s _nice_ enough.”

 

“Speaking of which, you said something about being wet earlier,” John’s hands finally slide off his girlfriend’s breasts and down to her waist.

 

“Yeah?” the blonde slowly said looking up at him.

 

John just grinned at her before sliding off of her lap towards the floor, pausing on his way down to plant a brief kiss on each of her rosy nipples before kneeling between her legs as his hands found the front of her pants. He unfastened her cut-off jeans and Riley lifted her ass letting him pull them down. As he took them off entirely, slipping them past her shoes with little difficulty, Riley slipped her fingers into the waistbands of her tights and panties and pushed them off her hips as well. John pulled off her shoes and then Riley brought her knees up as she drew her clothes down and off her legs before dropping them on top of her shirt and bra, leaving herself completely naked on her boyfriend’s living room couch.

 

John looked up at her face for a few seconds, his hands resting on her knees. Riley gave him a small, partly nerves, partly excited smile, then spread her legs and laid back on the couch, leaving her most intimate flesh open and exposed.

 

John looked at her for one more moment, then let his eyes fall down the length of her body to her pussy.

 

The outer lips of her sex were slightly parted, her pink inner folds glistening with her arousal as they peeked out between them. Her pussy was clean shaven with a strip of closely trimmed pubic hair sprouting up from the top of her slit.

 

John bent closer to her as his hands slid up her smooth inner thighs. One hand gently squeezed her leg while the other continued upward. He heard Riley coo softly above him as his thumb met her cunt and brushed up the length of her folds. He repeated the motion a moment later, this time pressing into her slit. As his thumb passed over a firm little nub hidden beneath her folds near the top of her pussy Riley let out a sharp cry, thrusting her sex against his hand.

 

John looked back up at his girlfriend’s face, his thumb sliding up out of her folds to rub over her pubic mound.

 

“Let me guess,” he said with a grin. “The holy clitoris.”

 

“A girl’s best friend,” Riley responded reaching down and taking hold of his hand, firmly guiding his thumb back to her cunt.

 

“What about diamonds,” John asked playfully.

 

“Hmm, fuck um,” Riley shot back, her eyes fluttering shut as she gyrated her pussy against his thumb.

 

John laughed before turning his attention back to her sex, twisting his hand to press two fingers into her folds as his thumb teased her clit. After a few seconds he found her channel, his middle finger circling her entrance before gently pressing up into her pussy.

 

Riley let out a soft, happy moan as he slowly penetrated her. John stared at her pussy in fascination as he felt the tight, slick walls of her vagina bare down around his finger, squeezing it with wet, velvety heat. John kept pushing inward until about half his finger was inside her, pausing there for a moment before sliding back out again, her inner muscles clutching at him as he withdrew. Once only the tip of his finger was still inside her he paused again, then pushed back into her pussy, this time much faster.

 

“Fuucckk,” Riley moaned above him. “Keep doing that,” John complied, after a few moments establishing a brisk pace as he thrust his finger in and out of her tight cunt.

 

“Oh God John, that feels really good,” Riley exclaimed glowingly. John looked up at her as he continued fucking her with his finger.

 

“‘Cream you panties’ good?” he asked with a grin.

 

“Hmm, I wouldn't say you’re there yet Baum, but you’re on the right track.”

 

John looked back at his hand, his finger and palm shining with her cum. “I don’t know,” John said pulling his hand away from her. “I think there’s some definite creaming going on here,” He brought his hand up to his nose and sniffed it.

 

“Not the same thing John,” Riley said with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. “Which you’ll find out if you can go more then five seconds without getting distracted.”

 

John looked up at her, then slid the finger he’d been fucking her with into his mouth, sucking off her juices.

 

“Do I taste good?” Riley asked. John shrugged, then pushed her legs apart and dove down between them, his mouth finding and opening on her pussy as his hands took hold of her hips.

 

“Oh John,” Riley sighed her boyfriend’s name as she felt his tongue slip between her folds as he gently sucked on the flesh of her pussy. One of her hands found the back of his neck while the other combed through his short hair, massaging his scalp encouragingly as he explored her sex with his lips and tongue.

 

Only really having a basic idea of what he should be doing John spent a few minutes moving his mouth around and over her pussy, kissing, licking, and sucking on her hot, slick folds. By the way Riley was reacting to his efforts John guessed was doing something right. He pressed his tongue deep into her vulva, the tip finding and teasing the entrance to her channel as he took a moment to consider the sharp, musky taste of her cum. Then he moved his mouth to the top of her slit, his tongue delving between the lips of her sex to find the small nub of her clit.

 

“Fuck!” Riley hissed sharply as his tongue brushed over her clit. Her hand tightened in his hair as she hunched over him, pressing his mouth into her cunt as her boyfriend alternated between sucking on her clitoris and rubbing it with his tongue.

 

John tilted his head back slightly as he suckled her clit, sliding his gaze up the length of her torso and past her full, swaying breasts to meet his girlfriend’s eyes. Her expression was tight, her lower lip caught between her teeth as little noses of pleasure escaped her mouth. Her face was hot and flushed with waves of blonde hair falling around it, and in the middle of it all her eyes shined down at him, their lids half closing with every wave of pleasure his mouth on her sex brought her.

 

“God John, keep doing that,” Riley moaned down at him as they looked at each other. He did, staring up at her and watching her reactions as he eat her pussy.

 

“Go back… finger me some more?” Riley asked softly. A few moments later she felt his hand brushing against the lower half of her snatch, his thumb rubbing her folds for a few moments before a finger slipped between them, finding and pressing up into her channel as his lips and tongue continued their work on the top of her pussy and clit.

 

He simply thrust in and out of her a few times before going as far inside her as he could, pausing there for a moment before carefully, experimentally curling his finger against her inner walls.

 

Riley let out a low groan as his finger flexed inside her vagina, the stimulation adding to the pleasure his mouth was giving her. She moaned his name as he repeated the motion, fighting the urge to gyrate her hips against him, the small corner of her brain still capable of reasoning knowing that it would risk dislodging him.

 

John went back to sliding his finger in and out of her a few times before adding a second digit, drawing another cry from Riley at the pleasurable feeling of her pussy stretching to accommodate him. He quickly established a fast pattern, sucking on her cunt as he thrust his fingers inside her, then curling them against her vaginal walls as he laved her clit with his tongue.

 

Riley threw her head back as John eat and fingered her, her mouth open and breasts heaving as she gasped for breath, both her hands grasping and kneading the sides of her boyfriend’s head as she held him to her sex as the pleasure he was giving her began to mount to a critical mass.

 

“Fuck! John, I’m close… yes… yes, OH GOD FUUCCKK!!!” Riley screamed as she came, rolling her cunt against her boyfriend’s face as her climax blazed through her, every nerve in her body sparking with orgasmic ecstasy.

 

John did his best to ride out his girlfriend’s orgasm as he tried to keep his mouth on her. His fingers mostly stilled inside her channel as her vaginal muscles spasmed and clamped down around them, his other hand holding tightly to her hip, trying to guide its rolling motion to stop her from accidentally dislodging him from her sex. Of course her tight, almost painful grip on his hair helped with that as well.

 

After several long seconds Riley began to relax, her hands finally releasing her boyfriend’s head as she collapsed bonelessly back into the couch. John felt her pussy relax its vice-like grip on his fingers and he carefully withdrew them, the spark of new stimulation this caused sending an involuntary shudder though her body.

 

Rising up off his knees John moved to sit on the couch next to her, Riley shifting her head to stare up at him languidly.

 

“John,” she said solemnly. “if that’s your idea of payback I’m gonna suck your cock every fucking day.”

 

“So that was good?” John asked grinning down at her.

 

Riley groaned as she shifted around so that she was lying against his right side. “For someone who’s never even seen a pussy before, yeah, that was pretty good.”

 

“So there is a caveat in there.” John said with dry amusement.

 

Riley blinked up at him. “I’m not saying there isn’t room for improvement with practice,” the blonde said coyly. “Hmm, lots and _lots_ of practice.”

 

“Right,” John said with an amused snort. He slipped his right arm around her, holding her naked body to his while his left hand found her stomach, smoothly sliding up her torso to claim her right breast, her left breast resting atop his arm as his hand lazily played with its twin.

 

Riley snuggled in deeper against him as he groped her tit. She reached up behind his head and pulled it down while lifting hers, bringing their mouths together. The blonde immediately tasted her own cum as she kissed him, his lips and mouth saturated with her musky, sappy fluids. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring the combined taste of him and her own pussy juices. They continued kissing for a while before Riley moved her hand to his pants, finding and grasping his erection through his jeans.

 

John moaned as his girlfriend fondled his cock, pushing his hips up against her hand as she awkwardly squeezed him through his clothes.

 

Riley pulled her mouth from his as she rubbed his cock. “I don’t suppose you have any condoms do you?”

 

John froze beside her, his hand stilling on her breast as her looked down at her.

 

“Ah, no,” he said swallowing.

 

Riley shrugged. “I guess you’ll just have to settle for another blowjob then,” she said lightly before pulling away from him and moving down to the floor, kneeling between his legs like he had been between hers a few minutes ago.

 

“Right, _settle_ ,” John replied sardonically as Riley began working on his shoes. The blonde glanced up at him with a crocked grin before returning her attention to his shoes, untying them and pulling them off before moving up to his pants. John had already undone his belt, and as Riley reached up to his hips to take hold of the waistband of his jeans he opened his pants, then lifted his ass to let her pull them off along with his boxers. As Riley struggled slightly to pull his clothes down his legs John slipped off his shirt and dropped it next to him.

 

John watched as Riley finally managed to rip his pants and boxers from his legs, admiring the way her round, perky tits jiggled merrily with her sharp movements. Throwing his clothes to the side Riley grasped his knees and pushed them apart before moving between them, her gaze flicking up to his before settling on his hard cock.

 

John felt a tingle of anticipation as Riley slid her hands up his thighs as she bent her head down towards his erection. She looked at it for a moment, then pursed her lips and blew a cool, teasing breath over the tip of his penis.

 

John grit his teeth as a shudder passed through his body, his cock twitching from the sudden if mild stimulation. Then Riley was dipping her head down lower, waves of blonde hair falling around her face to brush against his legs, and a moment later John gasped as he felt her hot, wet mouth engulf the first inch of his manhood. She stayed there for a few moments, the hot, spongy mass of her tongue rubbing against the underside of his shaft as her lips closed around him, her hands gently kneading his thighs as a second later she began gently sucking on his hard flesh.

 

“ _Riley_ ,” John breathed his girlfriend’s name softly as she pleasured him, his hands going to rub her shoulders. Her eyes flicked back up to meet his through the curtain of her hair and a moment later she was drawing her mouth back off of him, lips tight and wet around him as he slid against her still tongue. He popped out of her mouth with a wet smacking sound and Riley sat up as she brushed her hair over her shoulders to fall down her back. Then she bent down again, one of her hands going back to his thigh as the other went between his legs to slip under his balls, pulling them forward before her tongue lapped against his scrotum, her forehead bumping and brushing against his cock as she laved his testicles with her tongue.

 

John’s head fell on the back of the couch as he let out a pleasure filled moan. Riley gave each of his balls a parting kiss before moving back up to his cock, the hand cradling his nuts going to grip the base of his shaft as her tongue drew up the length of its underside. Her other hand came up to draw back his foreskin before taking the exposed glans of his penis into her mouth, sucking hard on his most sensitive flesh as her tongue swirled around it.

 

John swore as his hips involuntarily bucked against her, trying to thrust more of his penis into the welcoming warmth of her mouth. Riley griped both his hips with her hands, restraining him as she continued to suckle the head of his cock.

 

John clenched his hands, his fingernails digging into his palms as he breathed. He gasped as Riley began bobbing her head on his cock, taking him in and out of her mouth as she continued to suck on him. He moaned his girlfriend’s name as electric pleasure sparked from his dick to flicker through the rest of his body and heighten the orgasmic tension beginning to mount in his balls.

 

Riley pulled her mouth off of him again, leaving his cock slick with her saliva to cool in the open air of the room. After a few seconds past without anything happening John lifted his head to look down at his girlfriend with bemusement.

 

The blonde was sitting up straight looking at him. Once she saw that she had his attention she shifted closer until she was as far between his legs as the couch would allow. Then she smiled at him as she reached up and cupped her breasts in her hands before leaning forward and pressing them down around his cock.

 

Riley began moving up and down, John watching in awe at the sight of his penis sliding back and forth through her cleavage. While the feeling of her soft, warm flesh pressing and sliding around his erection was nowhere near as intense as her mouth there was something undeniably erotic about the sight of his hard cock pressed between her full, round tits.

 

John sat up, leaning over Riley as he brought his hands to her shoulders. She stilled against him, simply holding her breasts around his erection and a moment later John started rolling his hips, thrusting his cock into her chest.

 

“Is this something you’ve fantasized about?” Riley asked him in a low, sultry tone. “Fucking my big, soft tits with your hard cock?”

 

John rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help grinning back at her. “Not as much as I’ve fantasized about fucking other things.”

 

“Ooh, so I should defiantly bring a condom the next time I come over?” Riley responded breathily.

 

“Or three,” John shot back as he continued to thrust his penis between her breasts.

 

“Ambitious aren’t we,” the blonde responded with a grin before pulling her tits away and grasping his erection as she took it back into her mouth.

 

John sighed happily as Riley resumed her blowjob, one of his hands lightly rubbing her shoulder as the other brushed through her hair. As she squeezed the base of his cock with one hand Riley slipped her other hand between his legs to gently fondle his balls.

 

“Fuck your mouth feels good,” John moaned as she sucked him. Riley continued pleasuring him for the next few minutes, bobbing her head up and down on his cock as she sucked on it for long stretches before taking him out of her mouth to kiss and lick his shaft, one time going all the way down to briefly suckle his nuts.

 

John moaned as he felt the tension in his balls begin the final build towards its orgasmic release.

 

“Fuck Riley, I’m gonna cum,” he groaned as climatic pressure swelled in the base of his cock. Riley pulled her mouth up, giving the head of his penis one last hard suck before taking her mouth away and replacing it with her hand. Grasping him tightly she gave his shaft a series of quick, hard pumps as she pointed him squarely at her chest, her other arm coming up under her breasts to lift them up.

 

John cried out as he came, his cock pulsing in his girlfriend’s fist as it shot his load onto her chest. Riley simply held him as he came, the last of his cum welling out of his tip to dribble down his shaft and over her hand. Riley pulled her hand up his length, giving the end of his shaft one last squeeze as she bent down to lap up the final bit of semen that was forced out.

 

Riley pulled back to look up at him with a grin, an arm still tucked up under her breasts, her pale flesh spattered with streaks of his sperm, the larger globs of his cum beginning to ooze downward.

 

After a moment John took a deep breath. “That was...” he trailed off as he stared at her cum-stained tits. The sight was oddly arousing.

 

“Yeah?” Riley responded with a knowing smirk to his unfinished thought. She looked down at her tits, her free hand coming up to swipe a gob of semen from her left breast with her index finger. Looking back up at John she popped the finger into her mouth, making an exaggerated show of sucking off his cum. Then she returned her fingers to her breast, sliding them through another streak of cum, both of them watching as she smeared his fluids down her smooth, pale flesh to rub them around and over her nipple.

 

Riley looked up at him again. “So do you like the sight of me covered with you cum?” she asked huskily.

 

While the most honest answer would have been yes John instead found himself shaking his head with a laugh. “I didn’t think anyone talked like that outside of pornos.”

 

“I wouldn’t know anything about that,” the blonde responded airily. Then she winked at him.

 

A moment later Riley stood, both her hands falling to her sides. “I’m going to the bathroom to… _clean up_. How long do you think before your mom or sister get back?”

 

John shrugged. “A little while I guess.”

 

“Awesome. In that case why don’t you collect our clothes and take them up to your room,” Riley suggested. “We can have some more fun once I wash your spunk off my boobs,” the blonde flashed him a lopsided smirk. “Unless you want to do it yourself by giving me a tongue bath?”

 

John blinked at her. As tantalizing as the thought of exploring every inch of the round, perfect globes of her breasts with his mouth was, the idea of essentially eating his own cum in the process was a bit too… weird.

 

“I’m not quite that adventurous,” John responded after a moment.

 

Riley shrugged. “Suit yourself,” she said. She bent down and gave him a quick kiss, then spun around and padded off towards the bathroom, briefly glancing back just before leaving the room to find John watching her ass. Their gazes meet and she flashed him a grin before continuing on her way.

 

John sat for a few more moments before going about collecting their clothes, managing to gather all of it into his arms. Carefully carrying it to his room he heard the shower turn on as he passed the bathroom. Going into his room he quickly separated their respective clothes into two haphazard piles on the floor at the foot of his bed before turning around and heading back to the bathroom, pausing at the closet next to it to pull out a large, gray fluffy towel.

 

Pushing the not-quite-closed door open John stepped into the bathroom. Looking around he saw Riley standing in the shower holding the detachable nozzle to her chest. He let his gaze briefly sweep her feminine curves before meeting her eyes. Riley smiled at him before turning off the shower and re-slotting the shower head.

 

John stepped up to her with the towel. Her hair was still dry and it was mostly just her front that was wet. John held the towel out to her.

 

Riley ignored it. “Dry me off?” she offered instead with a grin.

 

John grinned back as he moved even closer, standing next to the shower/bathtub as he reached out and brought the towel to her stomach, rubbing it over her skin as his other hand pressed flat against the small of her back.

 

Riley’s hands found his waist as she leaned over and kissed him. John broke away a few moments later, finding the heavy towel awkward to manage with just one hand. He stepped into the shower to stand behind her as he reached around to dry her with both hands, rubbing the towel across her abdomen and up over her ribs and the center of her chest to dry her sternum and shoulders.

 

As it happened the position also made it inevitable that his semi-hard cock would rub against her ass.

 

Riley threw her head back against his shoulder as her hands reached back to find his hips, holding him to her as she ground her ass back against his hardening manhood. John brought a hand up to pull her hair to the side before dipping his head down to suck on the junction of her neck and shoulder.

 

Riley let out a soft sigh as his hands focused on her breasts, working the towel over them with firm, deliberate pressure. His hands and the towel lingered on her tits a bit longer then necessary, carefully exploring every inch of their full, supple curves. Finally he gave her breasts a final, parting squeeze before moving down her body again. Riley felt a shiver of anticipation run through her as his hands and the towel dropped down over her stomach towards her waiting pussy, but instead of going to her groin John rubbed the towel over her hips and upper thighs.

 

John knelt down behind her as her dried her legs. His head was about level with her ass and as he dried her John leaned forward a little, planting a kiss on each cheek.

 

Riley twisted around to look down at him, one of her hands cupping the side of his head.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever hand anyone _literally_ kiss my ass before,” the blonde said wryly.

 

John smirked up at her, then went back to her left buttock, this time gently biting her flesh.

 

“Hey!” Riley sputtered with a giggle before pressing on his shoulder and shoving him back. John managed to avoid falling onto his back, looking up at his girlfriend as she rubbed her ‘wounded’ flesh while trying not to grin as she stared down at him with mock indignation.

 

“Would you like me to kiss it better?” John offered with almost believable sincerity.

 

Riley seemed to consider this for a moment as she continued rubbing her ass before turning to face him full on.

 

“If you really want to make it up to me I can think of better things for you to kiss,” she said sweetly as she widened her stance and rolled her hips, thrusting her groin out as far as she could.

 

John gazed at her pussy, still noticeably wet from her brief shower, before looking up at her face. He shuffled towards her on his knees, his hands taking hold of her waist as he bent his head between her legs. Turning to the side his mouth found her right inner thigh, kissing and nibbling his way up her leg towards her cunt.

 

Riley brushed her hands through his hair, electric pleasure running through her body as her boyfriend’s lips once again met her sex.

 

John was a bit more confident in his actions this time as he suckled and licked the folds of her pussy. He heard Riley let out a low, pleasurable hum as his tongue pressed into her slit to swirl around the entrance to her channel as her hands massaged his scalp encouragingly.

 

Riley took a breath as she felt her pleasure start to build. She slid one of her hands to cup the back of his neck, gently pressing upwards in an attempt to guide his mouth higher to relieve the throbbing desire mounting in her clit. However a few moments later he pulled his mouth from her sex altogether, looking up at her as he sucked her cum off his lips.

 

“As fun as eating your pussy is,” John said climbing to his feet, “this bathtub really wasn’t meant to be knelt in,” he finished before pressing his body to hers and kissing her, pushing her back against the wall of the shower as one of his hands slipped between them to stroke her sex.

 

But as nice as his fingers were, one of them penetrating her as his thumb teased her clit…

 

Riley broke their kiss and pushed him back from her. “As fun as making out with you is...” the blonde trailed off for a moment as his finger continued moving inside her pussy, “the shower lever thingy was kind of uncomfortable-” Riley broke off again with a whimper as his finger curled inside her, followed by a moan as his thumb finally pressed up directly on her clit.

 

A moment later she opened her eyes after unconsciously closing them to find John smirking down at her. Riley grasped his wrist, after another second reluctantly removing his hand from her cunt.

 

“Hmm, you know John, you have a bed, like a few dozen feet from here, that I think would be way more comfortable...”

 

“Good point,” John said, briefly kissing her before bending down to pick up the towel from where he’d dropped it in the tub as Riley stepped out of the shower. She reached out and took his free hand as he followed her, and the two teenagers left the bathroom and quickly entered his bedroom, John tossing the towel into the corner of the room as Riley pulled him insistently to his bed.

 

Riley pushed him onto the mattress before practically flinging herself on top of him, the two of them exchanging short kisses as the rolled around in a tangle of limbs. Riley ended up laying atop him, her breasts resting on his chest as the hard length of his penis lay pressed between their pubic mounds. John let out a low moan as Riley rubbed against him as she simultaneously rocked her pussy against his thigh. John reached down to squeeze her ass as they shared a long, passionate kiss.

 

After a minute Riley pulled up from him. John’s hold on her ass tightened as her shifting above him drew the soft, slick, warm flesh of her sex over the base of his cock. Riley stared down at him, biting her lip as she also felt him against her, then she shifted her hips some more and John let out a grown as she rocked her intimated flesh along the underside of his erection.

 

“Riley,” John gasped as his hands slid around to grasp her hips as she gyrated against him, dragging the folds of her pussy back and forth over his cock. In that moment he wanted to go all the way, the risks be damned. As Riley stared down at him, her own eyes dark with lust and desire, John suspected that her will was crumbling as well.

 

After a moment she stilled, her pussy pressing down on his cock.

 

“Do you trust me John?” she asked after a moment.

 

John took a deep breath as he nodded.

 

“Yeah- sure,” he said breathily.

 

“How close are you to cumming,” Riley continued.

 

John felt his heart skip a beat as he suddenly realized where she was going. His hands flexed over her hips.

 

“Not too close,” he answered with a slow, deliberate tone.

 

Riley nodded as they exchanged an understanding look. Then she rose up onto her knees as her hand reached down to take hold of his cock. Pointing his manhood straight up Riley carefully lowered herself down onto it, John’s gaze flicking back and forth between her face and the sight of her descending sex.

 

John’s breath caught as he felt her pussy touch his dickhead, then her folds were slipping around his tip as she aligned his cock with her entrance.

 

“John,” Riley spoke softly. His eyes snapped to hers. “I love you,” she told him before pushing down, taking his sex into hers.

 

John cried out, his back arching up from the mattress as her pussy engulfed his cock. Riley moaned his name as she settled down on him, his cock filling her, his hard shaft pressing back against her walls as they bore down around him.

 

Riley took a deep breath as she adjusted to the feel of him inside her. She was fairly used to being fingered, both when she masturbated or in past sexual encounters… but she’d never done _this_ before. The feeling of him inside her was different. Better. _Perfect_.

 

“John?” she breathed after a moment. Riley became aware of his hands still on her hips, his grip almost a little painful as his short fingernails dug into her skin. With the sensations radiating from her cunt she didn’t really care.

 

“Oh god, Riley,” John answered after a few seconds. He relaxed his grip on her hips, his fingertips more gently rubbing circles over her skin. “You feel, _fuck_ ,”

 

Despite her own pleasure Riley grinned down at him. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” John answered back.

 

“Still not to close to going off?”

 

John took a deep breath before nodding. “I’m okay.”

 

“Okay, cuz I wanna start ah...”

 

John nodded, his hands squeezing her hips encouragingly. “Yeah.”

 

They gazed into each others eyes as Riley just barely started moving up and down on him with slow, careful strokes. She bit her lip, his grip on her hips bordered on painful again as they both reveled in their pleasure as they gently fucked.

 

Riley rested her hands on either side of John’s head as she bent over him, her face a few inches above his and the lower curve of her breasts brushing over his chest. John’s hands found her ass again as he started thrusting up against her.

 

“Hmm, not so fast,” Riley muttered, immensely enjoying his movements but wanting to draw this out for as long as possible.

 

“Sorry,” John gasped, after a moment forcing himself to control the thrusting of his hips as he drove himself into the glorious depths of her pussy.

 

Riley smiled down at him. “Is’ okay, I appreciated your enthusiasm.”

 

She almost bent down the rest of the way to kiss him, but from the way he was pressing his head into the pillow and clenching his jaw as his eyes closed she decided that he didn’t look up to it right now. She watched the expressions of pleasure shifting across his face with mild fascination, slightly distracting herself from the pleasure his cock was giving her.

 

Suddenly his eyes snapped open again, quickly finding hers as his face contorted in an almost pained look. “Riley,” he gasped, “I’m, I’m close...”

 

Riley quickly sat up and rose up off of his cock, missing the feeling of him inside her as John expressed his own distress with an almost whining groan. Looking down at his cock a corner of her mind thought his manhood even _looked_ like it was about to explode as his towering shaft swayed slightly in the open air of the room.

 

Quickly moving down between his legs Riley bent down again, grasping his cock as she took it’s head into her mouth and gave it a long, hard suck. Apparently this was all John needed as he came with a loud groan, his hot shaft pulsing in her grasp as he filled her mouth with his seed.

 

Riley swallowed his cum as he orgasmed, doing her best to hold his cock in her mouth as his hips jerked beneath her. Finally he stilled beneath her, a shudder running through his body as Riley gave his dickhead one slow, final suck to draw out the last bit of his load. Then she crawled up the bed to lie beside him on her side, warping her arms around him and tucking his head under her chin.

 

“That was amazing,” John muttered into her collarbone after a minute.

 

“Yeah,” Riley agreed softly.

 

John pulled away from her a little to look up at her face.

 

“Really?” he said with a half-grin. “I mean that was my first time, so I can’t imagine it was that great.”

 

Riley looked back at him for a long moment. “All the stuff we did downstairs on your couch,” she said slowly, “I’ve, done that before. But this, you were my first time too John.”

 

John stared back at her for half a second before surging over her, pressing her body back into the mattress with his own as he brought his mouth to hers for a long, hard kiss. His slid one arm under her neck, his other hand grasping her hip as she wrapped both her arms around his back. He reveled in the feel of her beneath him as their tongues met in a sinuous dance, her soft, warm skin sliding against his own, her round tits pressing between them, firm nipples dragging against his chest surrounded by the soft, yielding flesh of her breasts. He felt a shiver of pleasure run through him as his half-hard cock pushed against her hip as she slipped her legs around his to rub her slick pussy against his thigh.

 

John drew his head up from hers and looked down at her, Riley staring back up at him with an expression of lazy contentment.

 

“So by my count I’ve gotten off twice and you’ve only cum once,” he said after a moment before pressing his thigh back against her cunt, drawing a soft little moan from the girl beneath him.

 

John rose up off of her and was about to move down between her legs when she grasped his arm.

 

“Finger me,” she said firmly. “I wanna keep making out.”

 

John shrugged. “Okay,” he said with a grin before letting her draw him back into her arms.

 

For a few moments they just kissed as they laid on their sides holding each other. Then John slid a hand that had been holding her shoulder blade down her side and over her waist and the curve of her hip before moving it between her thighs.

 

Riley moaned approvingly around her boyfriend’s tongue as she felt his fingers press over her intimate flesh. She slung her leg over his, giving him better access to her pussy.

 

“Yeah, right there,” the blonde breathed against his lips as he slid one of his fingers into her waiting channel.

 

Despite her earlier request there wasn’t much kissing as John started fingering her. Their heads lay on his pillow a few inches apart, John studying her face to see how she reacted to what he was doing. The blonde let out a cute little sigh as he thrust his finger inside her tight pussy, her eyes shining at his as he pleasured her. Then he curled his finger against he soft, slick inner walls, drawing out a sharp gasp as she arched her back.

 

“Keep- keep doing that,” Riley moaned, “but ah, a little higher...”

 

John pushed his finger a little deeper into her cunt and then bent it up into the walls of her channel again.

 

“Fuck!” Riley cried out sharply, “Right there- right fucking there… keep...” the blonde gasped trailing off into an incoherent series of crying moans as her hips thrust back against his hand, her head thrown back on the pillow and her pussy quivering tightly around his finger as he pressed its tip into her g-spot.

 

John watched her with awed fascination as she responded to his simple actions, a part of him feeling a deep male pride at her reactions to his ministrations. His cock was fully hard again and throbbing with desire, his dickhead brushing against the soft, warm skin of the inner thigh of the leg she had slung over his. For the moment however he ignored his own desire as he focused on pleasuring the girl beside him.

 

He straightened his finger again and resumed thrusting it inside her pussy and after a few moments Riley regained some of her composure under the still pleasurable but less intense stimulation.

 

Riley shifted into him, John sliding his free arm under her neck as she slid hers around his back and they kissed, her tongue greeting his before slipping past it into his mouth. John shifted his hand between her thighs before pressing his thumb into her folds, rubbing the flesh of her sex just below her clit as he continued driving his index finger within her core, his other three fingers curled jammed against the inner joint of her hip and thigh.

 

Riley moaned into their kiss as his hand moved again, his index finger leaving her pussy only to plunge back in a moment later along with his middle finger. Riley arched against him as her vagina stretched pleasurably to accommodate the second digit, her full, soft breasts pressing into his chest as her arm around him pulled him to her.

 

Riley broke their kiss to gasp for breath as John fingered her.

 

“This good?” John asked after a second with a grin.

 

Riley grinned back at him. “Your cock was better, but-” the blonde moaned as his fingers slid up against her inner walls- “this is pretty good.”

 

Then John found that spot inside her again, pressing both his fingers against it as his thumb pushed up between her pussy lips to rub over her clit.

 

“Oh John!” Riley cried out, arching her chest against his again, one of her hard, thick nipples rubbing over one of his smaller ones sending a small, added spark of pleasure through both of them.

 

Then it was John’s turn to moan as her arm around his back slid down between them and her hand firmly grasped his cock, pumping his shaft in time with his fingers thrusting inside her cunt, quickly inspiriting him to fuck her faster.

 

The two teens kissed again, swallowing each others gasps and cries of pleasure as their hands worked each other.

 

Then Riley came, moaning broken cries for him to keep going interlaced with various profanities as her hand on his cock continued working him almost without conscious thought.

 

John felt his own end approaching as Riley lay rigid against him panting for breath, her pussy pulsing around his fingers as her orgasm continued coursing through her even as she felt a second one build.

 

John hissed his girlfriend's name as he climaxed, his first spurts of cum landing on her belly below her navel before the rest of it fell onto the bed between them. His fingers continued moving insider her, more jerking then anything else, but it was still enough to get her off again.

 

Finally his cock stilled inside her grasp as her pussy relaxed around his fingers. Riley let go of him, fingers sticky with his cum as they returned to his back and they kissed again, Riley inhaling sharply against his lips as he withdrew his fingers from her cunt sending a shudder through her body.

 

John’s now free arm mirrored her own around her back as they held each other, exchanging slow, gentle kisses as they enjoyed the feeling of each other’s naked flesh and the warm afterglow of their orgasms.

 

After a few minutes John broke away shifting onto his back. His gaze followed her as she sat up, his eyes going to the jutting curve of her breasts as she arched her back and threw up her arms in a long, sinuous stretch. Then she rose up on her knees, rolling her hips to work out more of her muscles in her pelvis and thighs and drawing her boyfriend’s gaze down to her ass. Not that she was trying to put on a show for him, though as she looked around and saw where his eyes were she certainly didn’t mind either. Then she looked down at her stomach.

 

“You got your jizz all over me again.”

 

She looked around at him to find him staring back at her now.

 

“We really need to get some condoms,” John deadpanned.

 

Riley’s look of mock-exasperation broke into a grin.

 

“You just wanna get your dick back into my pussy.”

 

John arched his body as he stretched out his own muscles while still lying down.

 

“Ahh- And you don’t?” he shot back at her with a sigh.

 

Riley’s grin widened. “You got me there lover,” She dove back over him, covering his body with her own, breasts falling and dragging over his chest as she kissed him. John wrapped an arm around her, his other hand going between them to cup and fondle one of her tits.

 

After a minute she pulled away and John looked over at his bedside clock.

 

“Damn,” he cursed with a resigned sign.

 

“Hmm- what,” Riley muttered contentedly as she enjoyed the press of his thumb on her nipple as his fingers held the underside of her breast.

 

“We should really get out clothes on.”

 

“Oh,” Riley answered slowly. The she shook her head. “Unh-uh,” she hummed negatively.

 

John looked back up at her. “If my mom comes home and catches us...”

 

“Finneee,” Riley huffed before sitting up, taking her breast from his hand. After a few moments John spoke.

 

“Riley, as much as I just- _love_ the idea of keeping you right where you are, you’re going to have to get off me at some point.”

 

The blonde rolled her eyes, but a moment later got off of him and the bed. Looking around for a second she spotted the pile of her clothes and went over to collect them.

 

“I’m going back to the bathroom to get cleaned up _again_ ,” she said looking back at John who was now sitting on the side of his bed.

 

“Okay,” John said looking back at her with a small grin.

 

Riley was about to turn and go when John called out her name. She looked at him as he stood and strode over to her. Cupping her face with his hands he gave her a long, deep kiss before pulling away again.

 

“I love you,” he said softly.

 

Riley beamed back at him, clothes falling to the floor as she threw her arms around him. They kissed again, the full length of their bodies touching as they stood holding each other.

 

When their mouths separated again Riley looked up at him with a wide, happy grin. “You sure we don’t have time to cuddle some more and you can like, play with my boobs or something?”

 

John groaned as he closed his eyes, and despite everything he felt a faint stirring of new life in his dick at her suggestion.

 

“ _Riley_ ,” he moaned his girlfriend’s name pleadingly. He heard her chuckle.

 

“I love you John,” she said sweetly, then he felt her move against him before her lips briefly met his again, then she was pulling away from him and when he opened his eyes it was just as she finished squatting down to collect her clothes again.

 

After straightening back up she smiled at him one more time, then spun around and bounded out of his room towards the bathroom.

 

John watched her go, then went and put on his own clothes. Then he turned back and looked at his bed, the sheets tangled and in a few places visibly wet with their fluids.

 

“Right,” John said to himself before moving to strip his bed, a part of his mind also making a note to go check the couch for similar issues. Then his thoughts went back to Riley and he grinned as he finished pulling the sheets up off his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for parings and stories are accepted, even wanted, but with the following conditions.
> 
> Rules for suggestions:
> 
> 1)Parings involving original characters are allowed, but the pare has to include a canon character. Ex: Sarah/OC is okay, OC/OC is not.
> 
> 2) Details about your desired story are appreciated. Especially if it involves a paring I've already covered. Doubly if it involves an original character.
> 
> 3) As long as it complies with rule 1 I will consider your suggestion, but that's not the same as promising to do it. And even if I do agree I can't promise that it will be written in a timely manner. I've written thousands of words in an afternoon or night (more likely night), then gone months without getting down a single sentence. So it'll happen when it happens.
> 
> Also while I wont automatically rule them out, being a straight male M/M pairings don't do much for me. I might write one just to do it, but I'm not likely to do a lot of them, and almost certainly not as my own idea. (F/F stories I have no problem with.)
> 
> Also reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
